


The Immortal Witch

by Luminous93 (Past93)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Badass Rey, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Past93/pseuds/Luminous93
Summary: Rey is a coven-less witch having fled the small town of Jakku for a new start in Exegol city.The supernatural society is underground, run by the Order and its Leader, Snoke. An ancient vampire, Snoke destroys any being that even has the potential to challenge him. The Skywalker family was the last to try before the Purge and the mixing of species was forbidden.Ben Solo is a master vampire and in service to Snoke. Ben’s only aim is to protect his mother after his fathers failed attempt at rebellion led to his execution.When an injured man ends up in Rey’s kitchen with an ancient spell book, soon the Order is knocking on her door and asking questions.Including Ben Solo who is far more interested in the little powerful witch than he should be.Species mixing is forbidden but there is something about Rey that makes rebellion all the more tempting.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 106
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! This is a mash up of all the things I love about urban fantasy and what would happen in a Witch and a Vampire got busy.  
> Hope you all enjoy where this is headed.  
> Probably lots of errors... I'll try harder next chapter.  
> Let me know! :)  
> Thanks for reading!

_This will begin to make things right._

I rubbed my neck, tired and in desperate need of a bath. My shirt clung to my back with sweat, scrubbing the café wasn’t something Plutt saw as a necessity but if I had to spend all my time here, I wanted it to be clean. Besides, the city was growing and we were getting nicer people at the tables.

It used to be an old bookshop and I was trying to bring more books into the aesthetic. Plutt didn’t come in regularly enough to care, as long as the rent was paid and no complaints came his way. The old book counter was used to serve drinks, the food coming from a narrow corridor at the back that I didn’t think was completely safe but then again… it was better to keep quiet. The customers found it cosy so I suppose that’s all that mattered.

It wasn’t home but I took pride in it. Or at least I told myself that, really, I was distracting myself from the horrible feeling sat in my stomach. Both Finn and Rose were out, I was bored, and my magic was starting to get irritated. I hadn’t let it out in too long. I was due a session, but I’d been pushing it back, unable to bring myself to use it again. Not after last time.

A clatter came from the back of the café, the mop slipping from my grip.

‘Finn?’ I called, moving around the tables as I untied my apron. ‘Did you finish early?’

There was only silence, speeding up my steps as I walked through the back of the shop and turned the corner, opening the kitchen door expecting to see Finn in his uniform at the back door but instead there was an old haggard man sat on the floor, in a puddle of blood.

‘Oh my god.’ I whispered, the world seeming to tilt as I nearly went down with the shock of it.

His eyes went wide at the sight of me, something clutched to his chest but before I could consider it properly, he threw out his hand. A spell coming towards me at such velocity it was a miracle I could throw up a shield quick enough. So long since I’d done it my fingers stung, tears filling my eyes with the shock of it.

The spell ricocheted around the kitchen before disappearing out the open back door and I heard the distant hiss of an alley cat.

He was a witch, like me.

‘You.’ He hissed, watching me as if he recognised me. I don’t know how, I probably looked like I was about to throw up. Eyes wide and hands trembling where they were still extended to block his attack.

Then I saw the blood again. Shocking me into reality. I needed to get help. I tried to fumble in my apron for my phone. Rose would know what to do.

‘Stop.’ The man barked and stupidly I did. Hands falling limp at my sides. I didn’t feel in control of my body, like someone had stepped into my skin. Maybe I was in shock. Maybe I’d already fainted, and this was a dream.

‘Come here.’ He hissed and I did, pulling a roll of paper off the side and beginning to unfurl it. Needing to press it against his wound, then I’d call for help. Humans could help him. His hand shot out, stopping my actions as something slid from his grip. What he’d been holding. An old book. It slid into the space between us.

‘She was right.’ He whispered, those old bloodshot eyes on my face, trying to tell me something I couldn’t understand. He moved with a groan, pushing the book at me and giving me no choice but to take it, then I realised why. My skin was alight with a sensation I hadn’t felt in years. Ancient magic.

‘What?’ I whispered, looking down at the old book, its cover wet with blood. I wanted to drop it, to push it away but there was something here. Something that made me grip onto tightly, the urge to read it almost consuming me. Dying man in my kitchen or not.

 _Here._ Whispered into my mind, pressing my palm more firmly against the cover. Something inside of me relishing in the warmth from the old leather, a warmth that only built in intensity until it almost burned my skin. I tried to retch my hand back, but it was stuck. That voice in my mind trying to sooth me but it was too late.

The fire continued to burn, right through my limbs and stealing my breath. I wanted to scream, beg the man for help but just as my mouth opened… it stopped.

The book vanishing from my hands, leaving me looking down at my bloodstained fingers. Yet, there was something else there. Ancient text, black ink all over my skin. Like the pages of a book. It sent me stumbling to my feet. My fingers shaking as the words slowly began to fade.

Maybe it was a dream, maybe that cookie I’d eaten earlier had been on of Rose’s special ones and not the normal kind.

‘What just-.’ I began but as I looked up, the man was dead.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The soothing sound of classical music had little effect on me. I was tense and annoyed. Despite keeping a good distance from the Order and any new duties today, my mood hadn’t improved. Lack of sleep was probably the cause, but I had too much research left to do for me to waste time on sleep. It was rare Snoke gave me a reprieve this long, he was up to something. If he’d found Skywalker, everything was over. Although I couldn’t see him keeping such a revelation to himself, not when he’d want to see the look on my mother’s face.

‘Solo.’ Dameron called. I didn’t need to look up to see him leant against my study door, far too relaxed than any werewolf should be in service to a master vampire. Then again, Dameron had been an unexpected friend. First my mothers spy, now a confidant of sorts, although mostly a massive pain in my ass.

‘You’re here late, Dameron. Haven’t breached any laws today?’ I sighed, flipping the pages on the text and wondering where the paragraph on ancient feeding rituals had gone.

‘Not yet, but it’s only half ten.’ He replied, something in his tone that forced me to look up and there it was. That grin.

‘What do you want?’ I asked, neither in the mood for his humour or another problem.

‘A call came in, a death.’ He replied.

‘This is of interest to me because…?’ I let my gaze drop back to the book. Deaths in the community were dealt with by the proper authorities and they never required a master’s presence.

‘Tekka.’ That one word left his lips and my eyes watched the smug expression cross his face.

‘The book?’ I asked, closing the one on my desk and listening. Hoping beyond all hope he’d give me the answer I wanted. Anything but it being in Snoke’s possession.

‘That’s why I thought you’d want to know, before Snoke gets there and uses more unsavoury methods on the witch who found it?’ Dameron shrugged and he seemed to take pleasure in how my face fell. Of course.

‘A fucking witch.’ I muttered, of course a witch would find it. They were everywhere, humming and talking to the light. They probably conjured it and killed the old man in the process. Maybe even just to piss me off. I wouldn’t put it past them.

‘What Coven?’ I snapped, getting to my feet and reaching for my blazer, thrusting my arms into the sleeves before running a hand through my hair. I needed to calm down before I put myself in a frenzy.

‘A Coven-less witch.’ Poe replied and he was smiling again, but this time it told me I was the one in trouble and not him.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

‘He didn’t say anything?’ The vampire asked again, stood in the neatly tidied front of the café. I was glad the shutters were down, otherwise any human walking past would have a conniption looking through the café window. It was like a murder scene. Instead of police there were suit wearing vampires with entitlement and Rose was ready to do war with this one.

He was tall and pale with a head of shocking red hair. I didn’t think vampires came with red hair but this one would stand out anywhere. Surely that was a crime? How could you lurk in the dark with hair that red?

‘Does he look like he was being conversational?’ Rose snapped, her tone rising in hysteria to the point that I was about to plug my ears with my fingers.

I’d made the mistake of calling Rose and she’d called the order. I didn’t have the number, not expecting to run into any trouble anytime soon.

‘I’m asking your friend.’ The man replied calmly, but there was something in his pale gaze that almost put you in your place. Well… put me in place. Rose couldn’t be cowed by something as subtle as a look.

‘Well, she’s traumatised after some old man died in our kitchen. A kitchen owned by a mortal douchbag. So, you better get your guys to clean it up…fast.’ She continued, hands on her hips and that’s when I knew we were in for the long hall.

‘Rose…’ I tried but the vampire opposite us snapped his notebook shut, leering closer and it appeared his temper was here to compete with hers.

‘I understand Miss Tico, but rules must be obeyed.’ His voice was smooth, but the stele undertone made me wish I’d never called the body in. Just waited for the regular police to find it and done the time.

‘You can shove your rules up your entitled-.’ She began but thankfully didn’t finish.

‘Hux, having difficulty?’ A voice ask, surprisingly calm considering two beings were about to ignite an ancient rivalry. We all turned to see the narrow hallway where a man entered, another vampire. This one taller, dressed in a fine suit that seemed hexed to avoid a single crease. His dark hair was pushed back from his face, a face that had all the angular features I would expect of the undead.

Only, Vampires weren’t undead. They were just a species the same as human, witch and werewolf. Alive and kicking. Although his dark eyes gave nothing away as he surveyed our scene.

‘Not at all, Master Solo.’ The red haired vampire sighed, his anger dissipating like water on a hot stove as he stepped back.

‘I’ll take it from here.’ The new vampire smiled, something about it telling me he didn’t do it very often. Those dark eyes taking myself and Rose in. What he thought of us I didn’t know but his gaze flicked to Rose and his expression turned business-like.

‘Rose, was it?’ He asked.

‘Yes.’ She seemed to stutter, unsure of how to take this new arrival, or she knew exactly who he was an I should be worried.

‘I’d be grateful if you showed Dameron around, let him take some pictures. It’ll speed up the clean-up.’ He nodded to a male stood behind him, clearly a werewolf wearing an Order uniform. Or what I assumed the Order uniform to be, that of a glorified bodyguard. It made me wonder what that werewolf had done to end up in a vampire’s care.

Rose didn’t resist, unbothered as she took the man to the kitchen. The vampires head tipped slightly, as if waiting for them to be out of earshot before those dark eyes focused on me.

‘Miss-.’ He began but I was tired and not in the mood to rehash the same story.

‘Why has the Order sent a master? He was just an old crazy man.’ From what I heard about master’s, they were far too busy to be knocking about the streets, much less for crazy homeless men that happened to possess magic.

‘He was a fugitive witch.’ He replied, something hidden in the words I couldn’t understand. An almost warning.

‘I didn’t kill him.’ I blurted, I didn’t know if that was better or worse. Maybe I’d be a hero if I killed him and my kitchen would be cleaned up a bit faster.

‘No, being in possession of that book seemed to do that.’ He ran a pale hand though his hair, making it more in disarray and somehow it looked even better.

‘Book?’ I asked, clearing my throat and folding my arms across my chest. I tucked my hands under my armpits. My fingers still cold from where rose had scrubbed them clean of blood and singed from my magic. Magic I told myself I’d never use again. Maybe he could smell it. That thought sent a chill down my spine.

‘Did you see one?’ He asked, moving slightly closer and the whole time his focus didn’t move from my face. I couldn’t lie, he’d see it. Or maybe he would, I wasn’t familiar enough with vampires to know exactly how they worked.

‘He was just babbling and then keeled over.’ I shrugged but such a simple response didn’t seem enough.

‘I’m sorry, it’s late and I really need to get this cleaned up before my roommate comes home.’

‘You live with a mortal.’ He frowned, for the first time showing a genuine expression. I nodded, not feeling the need to go into mine and Rose’s living arrangements. All three of us crammed upstairs in an apartment would seem odd to the likes of him but it was the only family I’d ever had. A loudmouth exiled witch, a human with a heart of gold and me.

‘You realise that’s violation of code? A violation you shouldn’t be disclosing in front of a master.’ He spoked softly, wanting me to understand something. Yet, the tone made me stand a little taller. I was tired, this place had to be open again in a few hours and I wasn’t about to let a vampire treat me like I was stupid.

Plus I was due a nervous breakdown from using my powers and also seemingly absorbing an ancient spell book that he was far too interested in.

‘Let’s call him our pet then.’ I shrugged, the word slipping out before I could full contemplate it or how he would react. He stood a little taller, those dark eyes boring into me as if I was playing some sort of game.

A pet wasn’t something to be discussed in the open from what I’d read. It was a vampire’s bedroom and feeding partner. A sexual deviant’s dream and probably something I shouldn’t be discussing in the back room of Plutts café with an ancient attractive vampire. All species could have pets, just with the lack of natural urges to feed, a witch or werewolf having one was even more promiscuous.

I didn’t want to tell him Finn was my very gay housemate who also knew about mine and Roses powers which would get his memory erased, driving him into insanity, or even worse… killed.

‘Witches don’t require pets.’ He replied, an unsteadiness in his tone as if I’d shocked him despite his face showing no expression.

‘Maybe I do.’ I shrugged; it wasn’t that ridiculous. Despite the croc’s on my feet and the messy bun on top of my head, I could be a sexual deviant. Well, maybe with my hands on the most recent Victorian romance novel and my vibrator.

He continued to watch me, giving nothing away and worrying me he could hear the babble of my thoughts, and my vibrator confession.

‘Is there a violation against me having a pet?’ I pressed, placing my hands on my hips and trying not to tap my croc’d foot.

‘Not if you kill him afterwards.’ He spoke so softly, trying to scare me but all it did was piss me right off.

‘This is a lifetime kind of deal. An eternal pet. Don’t worry your ancient head about it.’ I challenged. He could report me all he wanted but I’d read enough about pets to know I’d done nothing wrong.

He opened his mouth to say something else but shut it abruptly, turning to the doorway as the werewolf re-appeared.

‘Ready to start, Solo.’ Dameron asked, Rose at his shoulder looking a little less pissed off as she threw a scowl over her shoulder in the direction of the red headed vampire who was still lingering down the hall.

‘Excellent.’ The master replied, the word almost purring though his lips in a way that made me think I probably wouldn’t need the smutty part of a novel tonight to see me off.

‘I’ll have more questions for you.’ He continued, straightening an invisible crease in his sleeve.

‘When there isn’t a dead body in the kitchen?’ I asked, really wishing they’d hurry up and fix that problem before Finn got himself carted away by freaking out.

‘Yes.’ He replied, watching me like he knew everything about me in a moment. He couldn’t, obviously, but that didn’t stop the panic welling in my chest.

That was the night I met Master Ben Solo of the Order, and my life went into another realm of chaos the very next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had to get this out. Sorry for the errors, it's late and cabin fever is getting to me.  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!  
> They fuel me :)  
> Ben and Rey will be back together next chapter - don't worry.  
> Thanks again!  
> xxx

_Let’s call him my pet_ … Her voice came through my head again. No matter how I tried to shake it off, that witch had stuck with me. Crawled under my skin and I needed to get her out. Quickly before I became any more distracted. After writing reports and trying to bury my suspicions about the girl I was even more exhausted than yesterday. A type of exhaustion I know sleep had no chance of curing.

‘You seem tired.’ My mother asked, making my heart sink with guilt. I didn’t need her to be worried about me. Not now. It was foolish to come to her quarters, to see her before my meeting with Snoke but I childishly needed the comfort of seeing her. If only for a moment.

Her attendant Holdo stood guard in the corner, watching me with clear suspicion as if I had finally become Snoke’s minion. I turned from where I stood at the fire to see my mother, sat on the small sofa, her face concerned which didn’t help the guilt to dissipate.

Her hair braided neatly away from her face as she wore a soft blue dress my father had bought for her. All she wore now were gifts from him. Another reminder at how badly I'd failed, another reminder that I needed to stop this. Whatever the price, I needed to stop Snoke. 

I’d left her here, under Snoke’s control. Unable to get her or myself out of this mess, not without killing him. A task that seemed to grow more impossible as the days passed. She was a regal woman. My father always said she could command kingdoms and yet all she wanted was him. Now all she had was me.

‘I have too much on my mind.’ I sighed, avoiding her eyes and what she could see in mine. I’d never been good at lying to her. Even when it could have saved fathers life.

‘Did you see Tekka?’ She asked, coming to stand before me and grasping both my hands in her warm ones. Such acts of familiarity were frowned upon, but we were alone, so I let myself indulge. Allowing myself to be a fearful little boy cautious of his own shadow. She could always solve my problems, now what duty was mine alone I was in awe of how easy she could make it appear.

‘He’d been hit with a pretty nasty spell and died on a kitchen floor in the back alleys of the city.’ I replied, wishing I could tell her more but heeding every warning my father ever gave me. They’d always come for her first. My mother was a powerful woman, but she was my greatest weakness, just like she had been his.

‘The book?’ She asked. Her head tilting like an inquisitive bird. Seeming polite and interested but really she was processing my information and trying to see flaws in the story.

‘Gone.’ Or at least that’s what the little witch wanted me to believe. Something about her telling me it wasn’t the whole truth

‘Ben, Luke isn’t in his right mind.’ She beseeched me again, coming closer as her grip on me tightened and I had to push down the anger. Typical of my mother, her love and devotion to her family overriding her senses. Luke Skywalker wasn’t my family. He’d never be again, not after everything he’d done.

‘Luke is a maniac and the reason we’re in this mess.’ If he’d just waited. I just wanted him to wait but it would never be enough. Not for the mighty Skywalker.

A sharp knock came at the door, breaking us apart as it opened. Maz stood there, an elderly woman with demon blood who was in service to Snoke but had been loyal to my mother and father for most of her life.

‘Maz.’ I greeted, knowing what the appearance of the woman meant. Snoke was ready for me.

‘Solo.’ She replied, as stern and suspicious as ever as she stepped out the way of the door. Part of me didn't want to leave, wanted longer in my mothers company, in the company of these people I trusted but dwelling would do none of them any good. I didn’t look back, I’d learnt the hard way that such lapses in control were never rewarded.

The hallways of Snokes mansion were derelict, sterile and cold. I hated it here but with my mother forbidden to leave I had no choice but to come often. Snoke liked it that way. There was no running, no trying to find a life beyond this. My fathers death had changed something in me, and our leader knew I wouldn’t survive losing my mother. No, I was a far weaker individual that I would ever let out. She was here until the rebellion was finally crushed, and then he'd kill her too. Anything to end the Skywalker story, to stop that ember of hope from igniting once more.

Snoke’s main room was stiflingly warm, pungent with old cologne and filled with the same three faces it always was. I wished Dameron was here, he wouldn’t say anything but at least I wouldn’t be completely on my own in the lion’s den.

No, Dameron was trying to find out as much information about the witch that was possible. I tried to remain distant, but I could tell from his narrowed assessment of me this morning, he knew I was behaving oddly. Then again, maybe it was time for a change.

Snoke sat in his chair before the fire, in his golden robes as if he’d just awakened. Phasma draped over the back of the chair whispering something into his ear as Hux lurked in the background.

‘Supreme Leader.’ I bowed, watching as he took a glass of wine from Phasma’s hand.

‘We had a slight disturbance last night?’ The supreme leader smiled. His scars distorting it to seem like a grimace, those strange bright blue eyes taking me in. They said he was attacked by a pack of werewolves once, hence his appearance and why he kept them in servitude, but I’d learnt not to believe anything about Snoke. Even if he told you it himself.

‘Tekka is dead, my lord.’ I would have imagined someone would have already alerted him to this, they probably had but he liked hearing such revelations from my lips. Another tradition of ours. Another I was desperate to escape.

‘Excellent. Hopefully Skywalker follows shortly.’ He took a sip from his glass, pleased with himself despite having nothing to do with it. Tekka and Skywalker were always rivals, it was just sad they could look past their problems to save the rest of us.

‘The book, Master Solo?’ Phasma practically purred, placing herself on the arm of Snoke’s chair. Phasma’s magic was bitter like overused perfume. A powerful witch Snoke had been feeding off for years. She was just one in a very long line, a line that I couldn’t see ending anytime soon.

She wore a sharp suit, her blonde hair in a sever cut and her lips painted a bright shade of red. Stains of it along Snoke's jaw that made me nauseous. 

‘It wasn’t with him.’ I replied calmly, feeling the sharpness of her magic against the back of my neck as she tried to pry information out of my skull. Why Snoke had kept her so long. Her speciality was harvesting truths, but I was too wise for her games. Much to her annoyance.

‘Unfortunate.’ Snoke smiled, taking another sip of his wine.

‘A witch called in the attack, didn’t she? What coven should I thank?’ She continued, pressing herself closer to her master, a gleam in her eye as if pleased she was suddenly asking the right questions.

‘She doesn’t have one.’ I answered, trying to be polite and relax my frame. My mother said my limbs were far too long and awkward to hide any of my emotions. She was right, as always, I was as stiff as a board. I walked to the small table and poured my own glass of wine, imagining I was at a talk on the science of anatomy or something else I enjoyed.

‘How disobedient of her. Where is she?’ Snoke laughed, glancing around as if I was about to produce her from thin air.

‘I didn’t feel the need to bring her in, my lord. She cooperated with the investigation.’ I said around my glass, a slight shrug to my shoulders as I took up a position leaning against Snoke’s desk. Phasma’s eyes narrowed, annoyed I’d stopped participating in her scavenger hunt for a lie.

‘Hux?’ Snoke asked and I watched as the vampire bowed in respect. He was emotionless, leaning against the back wall and considering us all with boredom like he always did.

‘Indeed, my Lord. She’s so young I fear the event might drive her out the city all together.’ He drawled but that sharp gaze was on my face. We weren’t allies by any push but there seemed to be something Hux wanted to keep from his master too.

Pacified by our responses, Snoke released another laugh. Indulging in his wine as Phasma continued to glare at me as I resisted the urge to release a relieved breath.

‘To business then.’ Snoke finally grinned, diving us headfirst into discussions I wanted no part of. Phasma watched me the whole time from her perch on the arm of Snoke’s chair.

I hated every moment of it, my day spent discussing how to punish beings and what actions would have the best effect. Hux was another mystery, he'd been drifting from his master the last few visits. He didn't really speak, just lingered in the corner like an angry cat that had suddenly decided to be helpful to me. I used Phasma calling for dinner as my chance to escape. I still had files to look over after all.

Tekka had escaped and Snoke still wanted answers. I might have got the werewolf responsible and his family out of the city but Snoke would notice he was missing soon. It was all a matter of time and wasting it stood in his presence would get us no further along in the game.

I decided not to see my mother again, it reeked of guilt and that guilt was something that would give me away. Considering Phasma never let anything slip passed her.

I was relieved to be back at my desk, study door ajar and the classical music soothing at least part of my conflicted mind. The witches file was on my desk. Poe must have left it there before he went about his daily duties.

Her name was Rey Niima and that was all I knew. Her file was empty. No run ins with the Order, not even an energy release in a public place. Nothing.

‘What is that?’ Poe’s said, entering the office with his usual casual ease to take a seat opposite me.

‘The file on Miss Niima.’ I sighed, slapping the meagre piece of paper onto the table. I’d have more luck consulting a crystal ball.

‘The witch. Anything interesting?’ He asked, seeming to consider my answer as if there was more to it. There was but I didn’t need him knowing that.

‘It’s empty. Not even a place or date of birth.’

‘It’s not uncommon.’ He shrugged and I had to admit he was right. With such a secretive society, we weren’t typically one for making records. Yet, Miss Niima had melded herself so perfectly into the mortal world. I was surprised she didn’t have anything they’d need. It was frustrating, wanting to know every detail and there were none.

‘Did you find anything?’ I asked, trying to sound nonchalant when really, I’d been waiting for this all day. Eager in the back of my mind for the answer to this very irritating problem.

‘She went for a run, then to the store, stopped by the children’s home-.’ Poe reeled off, stopping only when I felt a frown come across my expression.

‘What for?’ I asked, why would a young woman need to be at the children’s shelter? Especially in Exegol city?

‘I don’t know, she was there a few hours… then to the library.’ He continued.

All mundane activities perfect for someone who was trying to pretend they had nothing to hide. Only with her there was a genuine nature to them all, as if she really had nothing else.

‘She works for Plutt, there must be something.’ Plutt was a name known in the mortal underbelly of the city. His connection to the supernatural world was weak but that didn’t mean I hadn’t heard about him.

‘Plutt might be a half demon that deals in bad money but the café is clean. It was his mothers. Miss Niima has worked there for two years and there isn’t a mark on her record.’

‘Excellent. So we’re dealing with a saint.’ I rubbed the back of my neck, frustrated at the lack of answers and my seeming unwillingness to let this go.

‘Not exactly.’ He said apologetically. Then he held out his phone. I took it automatically, looking down at the café’s back alley. On the ground by the dumpsters was a dead feline.

‘Why are you showing me a dead cat?’ I drawled, my annoyance building as I waited for the punchline of a terrible joke.

‘It’s been spelled.’ He said, leaning over the desk and the word made me sit up a little straighter.

I zoomed in at the dumpster, seeing the scorch marks on the metal. Not the same as a burn, there was no point of origin lower down, just the centre, so black as if it had been hit with a fireball. The metal around it was a different colour as if splattered with acid. The cat was frozen in pose, as if it’d been walking when struck.

‘That’s a killing curse.’ I whispered, recognising it because there was only one witch powerful enough to create it. Tekka. I’d seen him use it before, on anyone who didn’t obey the rules. Seen him use it on my father.

‘Someone repelled it with enough force to knock it out the building.’ Poe summarised, leaning over the flick through the rest of the pictures, similar singe marks on the doorframe as it escaped the building.

‘Killing curses don’t miss their mark.’ I knew that better than anyone. Had hoped so deeply it wasn’t true, but it always turned out that way.

‘Unless they meet a spellcaster more powerful than themselves.’ Poe pressed, and although I could sense no lie in his words. I wished he was lying.

‘She can’t be more powerful than Tekka.’ It wasn’t possible. I’d never seen a witch that powerful, not even before the purge and all the spell books were destroyed.

‘Did you smell a vampire on her?’ He asked, raising a brow as if waiting for me to work something out.

‘No.’ I didn’t smell anything but her magic. It wasn’t like other witches, overwhelming and bitter. No, it was sweet with the spice of a delicacy. It had had my fangs begging to taste it and that was even before she started talking about pets.

There was nothing more enticing than clean blood, although I’d always avoided indulging. I wasn’t one to get into bad habits and a weakness for blood could escalate. However, the attraction of Miss Niima went beyond her blood. There was a warmth about her, settled in her eyes and in the flush of her cheeks. The small smattering of freckles and the way every emotion played across her delicate face. As if she couldn’t decide if she wanted to laugh or curse at you.

Any. I think I’d take any.

I shook the thought away, boyish and immature. Her blood was clean which meant she’d never been fed on and she was ageing like a moral. Which wasn’t possible considering the power Poe was suggesting she possessed.

Lor San Tekka had indulged in vampires in his past. He had centuries to perfect his killing curse. It was unbreakable.

‘She didn’t show any signs of exhaustion.’ I muttered to myself. No, just the smell of clean sweat mixed with cleaning products from her work. She should be dead, never mind merely exhausted. It just wasn’t possible.

‘You’re dealing with more than something as simple as a coven-less witch.’ Poe whispered as if we were sharing a secret. It was, because if Snoke got even a whiff of someone with the ability to survive a killing curse, they’d be dead. Or worse, she’d be his new Phasma and that wasn’t even worth imagining.

‘Fuck.’ The soft exclamation left my lips as I let my head fall. Suddenly exhausted from all the thoughts racing through my mind.

 _Just let it go._ Whispered from the back of my mind. Gentle and beseeching. Asking me to turn the other way like I had countless times before, but if my instincts were right, the book had chosen her for a reason. If Snoke killed her, the book would go too, and any hope of ending this.

 _Listen to me, ben. I don’t matter. For your mother. You do it for her._ His voice came to me then, so filled with love I hated it. Hated how much he could forgive me and how unable I was to forgive myself.

He made the decision for me.

‘Destroy that.’ I handed the phone back to Poe, relieved that at least there was only one copy of it.

‘You said the spell book was drawn to power, maybe she doesn’t know she has it?’ Poe nodded, pocketing the phone. Considering me like I was about to unleash some great scheme. No, I just had a foolish hope I could make this work.

‘She’s not a fool Poe, she’s just a good liar.’ And an honest one at that.

‘What are you going to do?’ He frowned, confused and I didn’t blame him. I was confusing myself.

‘Exactly what Snoke asked me to do.’ Find the book, Skywalker and the remains of the rebellion. Only I wouldn’t be handing them in.

‘If he finds out you’re playing this game-.’ He began to warn but I held up my hand. Too tired to hear it and too far beyond warnings.

‘Perhaps he’s right. Maybe I am just as foolish as my father.’ I replied. I needed to sort this out before this witch got any further under my skin.


	3. Chapter 3

The days only seemed to be getting longer since my run in with the Order. My sleep was full of bad dreams, my magic was acting up and no number of runs could calm my nervousness. Something was coming, my skittishness made Rose roll her eyes, but I couldn’t shake it.

I kept glancing down at my hands, waiting for the text to reappear on my skin but thankfully it hadn’t. It would only be a matter of time. I’d read enough articles to understand just how much trouble I was in.

The book was using me as a host. It knew it was in trouble and it had latched onto the first safe place it found. It was probably why the last host, the old man was mad. Ancients texts and spell had that power, to drive you mad if you didn’t bend to their will. That worried me. I wasn’t ready to be driven mad. So, I needed to find a way to get it out and get it safe. Both impossibilities right now.

Thankfully, Rose and Finn had decided to go the movies, blessing me with an evening to myself. I was also annoyed, I loved seeing a movie but when my sanity was on the line – I’d miss some popcorn.

I’d been the underground library earlier in the day, gathering what articles and papers I could print without the demon librarian having a conniption and calling in the Order. I also smuggled some pictures of pages that were one hundred percent not supposed to leave the building. Oh well, I had worse problems than mortals finding out our existence right now.

I had all my research scattered across the biggest café table, my tea was cold and my neck hurt but I kept going. Firing up my laptop and searching the underbelly of the supernatural web, wishing the answer I was looking for would be as simple as I hoped. It wouldn’t be. It was elusive and the mystery was going to drive me mad before any spell book in my veins did.

A clatter came from the alley outside the kitchen, making me jump to my feet. I didn’t need another mad witch breaking in. As a prayed to the old witches not to be that unlucky I felt my magic rise, filling my veins and burning my hands with its urge to come free. I grabbed the broom on the way past, brandishing it like a weapon as I entered the kitchen, seeing the back door locked but the security light was on outside.

‘Please don’t be a mad witch.’ I muttered and on the count of three I unlocked the door and threw it open, to see nothing but the abandoned alleyway and the bustle of traffic in the distance.

Nothing.

I released a huff of relived breath, putting the broom down and allowing my heart rate to settle. Then came the crash of an overweight, familiar feline as it jumped off the fence onto the dumpster. Releasing a loud crash.

That fucking cat.

‘Bee!’ I snapped, the orange feline jumping down from the dumpster and crossing the distance between us without a care in the world. Before he began to weave between my legs.

The fat cat had turned up a few months ago and decided it now lived with us. Finn was against it but after a trip to the vets, a flea treatment and a bath… Bee was one of the gang. Although him and Finn didn’t get on, Bee usually spent all his time with me. If he wasn’t out in the allies causing trouble before skirting home with a pack of pissed off alley cats at his tail.

‘Get in! You almost gave me a heart attack.’ I used my foot to shepherd the fat beast through the door. He complained the whole way, but I didn’t care. I locked the door, releasing a string of curses that he didn’t listen to as we walked back through the kitchen and into the main room. I tried to rub the chill of the wintery air from my arms but the problems in my mind couldn’t be as easily resolved.

A dark shape stood next to the table where I’d been working, making me jump and a shriek to leave my lips.

‘Jesus!’ I snapped, hand flying to my chest as I skidded to a halt. My energy rose up with the surprise, stinging my fingers with such potency but I shook it away, allowing it to flush my skin.

‘I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate the comparison.’ Master Solo replied.

‘How did you get in here?’ I snapped. I knew vampires weren’t one for invitations, but he could have killed me with fright. I expected Bee to jump to my aid, hissing and maybe leaping up to bite his perfectly angular jaw. Instead the fat cat let out a string of heavy purrs, rubbing himself against the vampire’s dark trouser legs.

The master didn’t seem to notice or mind. Which was good, I didn’t want to have an unauthorised energy release with a master watching in defence of my bad mannered cat.

‘I knocked; the door was open.’ He nodded to the front of the café, where the chain was dangling free.

‘Rose.’ I huffed. So much for helping with locking up. The promise of a beer and a dance with Finn, of course she’d forgotten. I moved to the door, turning the lock and putting the chain on. The vampire could go out the back way.

‘What do you want?’ I asked, turning to see his dark eyes had followed my movements. His dark hair pushed back but still unruly and probably in desperate need of a cut. I hoped he didn’t cut it and then I pushed that stupid through away to the back of my mind where I’d consider it late. Alone.

‘You said if I still had questions-.’ He drawled but I held my hand up. I wasn’t in the mood to go over our first meeting again. I moved past him and back to the table, annoyed he’d snuck up on me again and that again, I wasn’t in my most presentable state. My hair was back in a silly mess of three buns and I was in my work out gear having just finished my run. Well, finishing it three hours ago and loosing myself in my research.

‘Fire away.’ I sighed, shuffling my research into one pile and trying to cover up the most incriminating parts. How long had he been in here? Rose always said Vampires were nosey and I should have listened. He’d probably already read everything on the table as I was pissing about with Bee in the alleyway.

‘Your file is empty.’ He said and the words paused my movements, making me turn to consider him. He was dressed in a sharp suit again, this one not as dark, it was a deep navy and his tie was missing.

‘There isn’t much to know.’ I was nobody in the grand scheme of this world. I hadn’t graduated top of my coven class like Rose and then been exiled for free-thinking. I wasn’t working towards my degree like Finn. No, I was just in Plutt’s café, finally happy to be living my life and trying to save for any school that would take me.

I was a twenty-three-year-old nobody who was always trying to catch up. Yes, I might have taught myself the ancient languages of spell texts and read academic texts for fun but that wasn’t the same as having qualifications. I could fix anything, my hands rough from my obsession with learning everything about how things worked but again… it wasn’t the same.

‘No coven, no family and no ties of any kind.’ He summarised my thoughts in one sentence. I wasn’t even angry or upset. How could I be? He wasn’t being callous, no he appeared to be trying to work me out and I didn’t know if I should be worried. I was certain vampires had better things to do than try and decode coven-less witches.

‘I thought you wanted to talk about the book?’ That was why he’d come back, it had to be? Why else would he be here?

‘What have you learnt?’ He nodded to the table between us and my messy pile of papers. Avoiding my question.

‘You’re looking for the book of the grey.’

‘How did you work that out?’ He nodded. Seeming pleased with my assessment.

‘Through the grapevine, also it’s the only known spell book left since the purge. It was in Leia Organa’s possession before the rebellion fell.’ The words should have stuck in my throat, but I’d been foolish enough o let them slip out. I’d also done research into him. Leia Organa was his mother, one of the most powerful vampires at one time and now a victim of Snoke's. Not much was known about Master Solo on the other hand. He was secretive, highly intelligent and powerful. At least that’s what the underground gossip streams said. They were mostly run by bitter witches, so I was surprised to find some positives in the mix.

‘They haven’t completely fallen. Not yet at least.’ He replied, that’s steady gaze taking me in as if waiting for my reaction.

‘You don’t seem too troubled by that.’ He’d been a part of the rebellion too once. I knew that but I also wondered what he’d had to do to gain Snoke’s ultimate trust. Or did he possess any of it at all? Maybe this was just his punishment, to watch the rebellion finally fall along with his mother.

I should have been scared, I wasn’t stupid, so my lack of fear surprised me. So, I’d studied it too. Witches had an instinct for danger, if Rose was right about my abilities, my natural instincts were heightened. So, if Solo meant me harm, my magic would be thrumming through my veins like it had so many times before. No, it was silent in my chest. Content to rest and wait. It trusted him and foolishly, that gave me no choice but to do the same.

‘Looks can be deceiving.’ He turned the laptop around, scanning the screen and I began to panic. The vanishing of ancient texts. That was the article I’d been reading, and it had taken over three hours to find it. I should have closed the page down, but I didn’t want to lose my place. Stupid mistakes that were about to get me on a one-way trip to the supreme leader’s dungeon.

‘Odd reading material for someone who didn’t see anything.’ He nodded towards the papers before me.

‘Why was the book in possession of a vampire?’ I pressed, not knowing if he’d answer but it was the only bit of information, I hadn’t been able to find.

‘It belonged to my grandmother.’ His voice was smooth, interested in the subject and I had the terrible realisation I could listen to him talk all day.

‘Also a vampire.’ I said but he was already shaking his head.

‘She was a witch; my grandfather was a vampire. The last mixed union on record. My mother was born a vampire and my uncle a witch.’ There was so much more he didn’t say. I wanted to press him on it but I had the feeling that would be unwise. His relationship with Skywalker was frowned upon, and simply muttering that name could be enough to get you carted off.

Mixed children were rare, supernatural fertility wasn’t the best, but it had been better when varied unions were allowed. Now, he was probably the youngest vampire around.

‘That spell book has been missing for centuries.’ I brought us back onto subject, wondering why the book was suddenly so important. Snoke wanted all of them destroyed, but this book had been protected above all the others. I was in possession of it, that should scare me, but I was glad. Who would suspect I was its new owner? ‘Why do you want it?’

‘Too many reasons.’ He answered too quickly, his gaze drifting from my face and back to the table as if there was something there he didn’t wish for me to see. ‘Whoever possesses the book possesses the power.’

‘Rebellion is forbidden, and we shouldn’t be talking about such things.’ No, the mere thought was dangerous enough.

‘I know, but I’m foolish enough to trust you.’ He challenged and I ignored the small thrill the words gave me.

‘A being you’ve just met?’ I challenged, raising a brow at his ridiculousness.

‘We Vampires don’t believe in coincidence. Doing your own research, Miss Niima?’ He nodded to the page on top of the pile, a detailed list of all mater vampires and circled was his name. Notes in the margin and sticky notes plastered to the page with other things I’d learnt from the gossip articles.

I wanted to ground to swallow me whole.

‘Rey.’ I corrected, watching that dark gaze snap back to my face. So intense I wondered if it wise to let him use my first name. Vampires were very formal creatures, but I had no choice. I wanted no connection to Niima. ‘Niima is the children’s home I was raised in. They needed a surname for the records.’

‘Jakku. Why did you leave?’ He politely brushed passed the information, thankfully not delving into it with the same force sympathy others did.

‘I was tired of waiting for anyone to come back.’ I found myself whispering, telling him too much when I should be protecting myself and what little secrets I did possess. He seemed to consider my answer, something flickering across his expression I couldn’t catch.

‘You should be thankful the book is still missing, the only thing it’s going to bring anyone is death. I’m sure you know that already, Master Solo.’ I cleared my throat, continuing to tidy up the table as Bee jumped up and began to call for treats between us.

‘Ben.’ He replied. The papers slipping from my grasp as I watched him lean closer, Bee meowing between us.

‘Here.’ He held out his hand and between his fingers was a business card. Could fingers be attractive?

I took it quickly, pulling back to push loose strands of my hair off my face.

‘Thanks, but I doubt I’ll be needing any vampire services.’ I pocketed the card anyway, unable to hand it back as I put my laptop and papers back in my bag to take upstairs.

‘Plutt is a dangerous man.’ He continued, something about his tone making me stand a little taller. Like he was trying to teach me something.

‘He’s a half demon with a bad temper. I can handle him.’ Plutt was an idiot who I’d put in line numerous times. I didn’t need a Vampire warning me about things I already knew.

‘It’s not him I’m worried about. He has a lot of debts that beings far more powerful are eager to collect.’

‘I’m sure they’ll get the brothels and bars before they hit his mother’s old café.’ I corrected, hoisting the bag of my belongings onto my shoulder.

‘I wouldn’t be so sure.’ His eyes narrowed ever so slightly in challenge. Smug, know-it-all vampire. As if I should be so pleased he’d taken time out of his blood-sucking day to come and warn me. Give me a card to call on him like I was some damsel. That time was over, and I didn’t need to waste my energy telling him that.

‘See yourself out. Come on, Bee.’ I snapped, turning on my heel and heading for the door. I probably shouldn’t turn my back on a vampire or leave him in the middle of Plutt’s café. I just needed to get away from him as quickly as possible, he could rob the place if he wanted, I’d take the fall.

Bee released a string of meows that sounded like a defence for the vampire which made me spin to see him, tail up and watching me from his perch on the table.

‘Don’t. We’re not giving him anymore of our time.’ I snapped, watching as his meows quietened and he slipped from the table with a loud thud to follow me.

‘Are you talking to your cat?’ He called, something in his smooth voice telling me he was amused. I turned, wanting to see that smile but he was expressionless, yet it was there in his dark eyes. I was amusing him.

‘Don’t you have villagers to terrorize?’ I asked and then he smiled.

It was small but that didn’t make it any less wicked. It flushed my cheeks and made me take the stairs two at a time to get in the safety of my apartment. Hopefully he didn't rob me but I did foolishly hope to see him again. When there wasn't a risk of madness and an eternal war going on.


	4. Chapter 4

I was hot all over, my breath stuttered through my lips as my fingers gripped onto dark hair. Sounds of approval kept leaving his lips, vibrating against my skin and making me squirm beneath him.  
His lips ran over my stomach, the scratch of this fangs made my thighs rub together. The shock of the sharpness only intensifying the ache between my legs. I don't even think it could be classed as an ache, it was almost painful now.  
'Please.' I whispered. Not even ashamed of the desperation in my voice. There was no shame here. Just us. He purred in response, going lower until I couldn’t pull in breath. His hands spread my thighs and I watched how the muscles on his back moved. I was going to last a quarter of a second.  
His teeth nipped at the inside of my thigh, his cool breath almost where I needed it. The need so intense my back nearly bowed off the bed as another plea worked its way up my throat.  
The screech of a fat cat calling for food woke me up.

I sat up, panted breath leaving my lips, an intense throbbing between my legs and my chest was drenched in sweat.  
Oh. My. God.   
I was having sex dreams about a vampire.   
Bee didn’t seem bothered by this, crying out from the foot of the bed.  
I glanced at the clock, doing a double take as I saw the time. Half one in the afternoon.  
'Shit!' I threw the covers back, scattering pages of my scribbles and research across the bedroom floor as I dashed for the bathroom. I could already hear the commotion downstairs from the customers, and I couldn’t even begin to explain how I'd slept through it.   
I jumped in the still cold shower, making quick work of washing.

I’d lost my mind.

A vampire.  
Why could I never just like anyone who'd asked me out? I never felt comfortable dating and only did it to avoid being a freak. I lasted one date, hated the whole thing and made creative excuses to leave.  
I was a walking contradiction. I had a healthy relationship with my vibrator, I wanted to have sex... I just didn’t feel comfortable with anybody. I'd always imagined the slow burn friends to more kind of situation. Yet, it never came to pass. You needed friends for that kind of thing.   
I wasn't really bothered; I wasn't a puritan or a saint. I knew I wanted sex, I thought about it more than a teenage boy. I guess I just liked my own company. I always had something to be getting on with and I had Rose and Finn. Intimacy was the only thing missing. Perhaps I'd been lonely so long I didn’t know how to be comfortable with anyone in that way.   
Now my brain was so deprived it considered a master vampire a good idea. Maybe I needed to get back on the dating apps after all. After I broke this connection to this spell book and got rid of it somehow, but I’d cross that bridge when I inevitably came to it.  
After throwing on tights, boots and a maroon jumper dress that was a snug fit, I headed down to seal my fate.  
'You look nice.' Rose greeted as I messily braided my hair back out my face. She was smiling at the customers and seemingly not annoyed I’d slept in. Then again, I locked up and opened so she could study for class most days. I guess I was due a lie in.

Her hair was in two messy buns and she wore a retro t-shirt tucked into her jeans. As always causal and fashionable.

‘Why didn’t you wake me up!?’ I snapped, sending a smile to the line of regular customers before shooting her another glare. I grabbed my apron and hastily tried to tie it.

‘Nothing was waking you. Not even Bee.’ She shrugged, turning to add another shot to a drink.

‘You need to take these over to table five.’ She put the lids on the drinks and turned to me as my eyes scanned the room for table five. The I saw him, the werewolf in a deep conversation with Finn. They were both smiling, far too happy with each other and all I could see was trouble.

‘What is he doing here?’ I asked, trying to ignore the annoyance the vampire wasn’t here with him. That’s the last thing I needed.

‘He’s waiting for two cappuccinos with extra shots.’ She pushed the cups at me, and I was thankful it was to go.

‘What’s Finn doing?’ I asked and she turned for only as minute to look at me as if I’d lost all my brain cells. I might have. I knew exactly what Finn was doing and the last thing I needed was him getting attached to a werewolf. Especially a werewolf that was connected to an Order vampire I was having vivid sex dreams about.

‘Fuck sake.’ I muttered, moving around the counter and making to over to their table. Neither noticed. I gathered it would only be a few moments until they were fully making out. Brilliant.

‘Finn, Rose needs your help.’ I called, trying to seem aloof and carefree. Really, I was gripping the coffee cups so tight the lids might have popped off and glaring at the werewolf. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Bastard.

Those brown eyes met mine and he gave me a sly smile in return. Lounging back in his chair to consider me like I was some great amusement.

‘Good afternoon to you too.’ Finn smiled, getting to his feet and excusing himself. Thankfully seeing nothing strange in my behaviour. I waited a fraction of a second before I unleashed my annoyance on the spy.

‘Are you spying on me?’ I hissed, narrowing my eyes to try and appear remotely threatening but it only seemed to widen his smile.

‘I have no idea what you mean. I’m just waiting for my cappuccinos.’ He nodded to the cups in my hands. I put them down in front of him as gently as I could.

‘Do you have his number?’ He asked, carefree like we were discussing the weather and not like he was trying to get my very nice and mortal friend in a lot of trouble. He produced a pen from the inside of his jacket pocket. Holding it out to me as if I had no choice but to take it.

‘My human friends number?’ I asked, hoping he’d see the ridiculousness in the question.

‘Yeah.’ He grinned.

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea.’ Just like my vivid sex dreams. A very, very bad idea.

‘I’ll give you the vampires number.’ He raised a brow, teasing me and I hated it. Maybe _hot-for-vampire_ was stamped on my forehead.

‘I already have it.’ I smiled back, feeling pleased with myself for a moment and then I was flawed by my own stupidity. I shouldn’t have said that. Especially by the way he laughed, showing all his teeth as he smiled at me.

‘Now, I don’t think that’s a good idea.’ He waggled the pen at me and I nearly chocked. Why did I tell him that?

Shit.

I snatched the pen from his fingers and scribbled Finn’s number down on a napkin, thrust both back at him.

‘Enjoy your cappuccino.’ I left him sitting there before I could see his smug smile.

Fucking werewolves.

‘Plutt, came by.’ Rose said, clearly anticipating my lecture on no werewolf outings to Finn. ‘Anyone asks for him, he’s on vacation.’ She clarified.

‘As always.’ Finn rolled his eyes.

‘Wages are in the tip jar.’ Rose continued, making up a pot of tea. I moved past her to the big jar behind the counter where we stashed the tips at the end of the night and then Finn had the important job or carting its weight up the stairs. I knelt down and unscrewed the lid, seeing a large pile of bills inside.

‘This is more than wages, Rose.’ I frowned, it was far more than she usually managed to get. I didn’t know what Plutt was supposed to pay us, basically Rose robbed him the end of every month and he was usually too busy or too worked up trying to pay off his other failed business ventures to notice. Although, Rose only took what she deemed we were due. For getting people into one of the worst areas in the city and turning a profit.

‘Rose!’ I snapped but she just kept grinning, turning back to the counter to finish another order.

‘We’ll go for a drink later.’ She called, tapping away at the register before moving to the coffee machine. ‘You need a break. All that research is going to drive you loopy.’

My cheeks flushed at the fact she’d probably seen my mad scribbles when she’d tried to wake me up. Thankfully she hadn’t questioned me about it. I was always researching something, fixing something or trying to educate myself.

‘You have an exam the end of the week.’ Finn protested.

‘I’m a woman, we can multi-task.’ She waved dismissively, turning back to the counter to take the next order.

Finn looked at me with a raised brow as if wishing me to talk sense into her, but my mind was far to chaotic for that venture.

His phone bleeped with a new message and he went for it like a kid on Christmas morning. Great, now I had Finn tangled in this mess and Rose was going to kill me.

‘I’ll put this in the safe.’ I sighed, making my way back up the stairs and opening the apartment door. The safe was at the back of Rose’s wardrobe under a tonne of clothes I’d never seen her in.

I put the combination in and stashed the money. I locked it and got back to my meet, smoothing out my dress and trying not to trip over the array of shoes. Then the pain came, sharp and unmissable up my arm. It stopped me in my tracks. I pulled my sleeve up, seeing dark text appear. It was moving, as if taunting me. I hadn’t seen it since that night.

I sprinted to my room and wrote it down, copying every letter perfectly and thankfully I was quick enough before it began to fade again.

It was something. I had something at least to start.

‘Rey!’ Finn called and reluctantly I had to leave it there on my bed to go to work.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I’d give anything for more sleep, then again, that would be a foolish venture because all I would see… would be her.

That witch.

I’d tried to busy myself with work but you couldn’t exactly distract yourself when most of your work consisted of innocent people suffering. I couldn’t seem to come up with a plan quick enough and all the plans I had come up with lead to dead ends.

My mother wished to see me, but I couldn’t. Not until I had something, anything that would help. I was fed up with empty promises and being their creator.

Poe arrived in my office, seeming too pleased with himself. He had two coffee’s in his hands and a scent on him I recognised that almost made my fangs come out.

‘Where did you get that?’ I asked, unable it seemed to resist the urge to ask. I could smell her and before I could rationalise it, the words were out my mouth.

‘Plutt’s café.’ He grinned, pushing one cup towards me across the desk and I resisted the urge to touch it straight away.

That fucking witch.

‘Any reason why?’ I queried, picking up my pen and continuing to make my notes.

‘The human was cute.’ He shrugged, dropping into the seat across from me to enjoy his coffee and I instantly regretted asking him to watch the café.

‘Please don’t, the last thing I need is a heartbroken human trying to expose us.’ I sighed. I also didn’t need to be lusting after a witch. The more we kept things in our pants… the better chance we’d have of getting something productive done.

‘I could say the same about the witch.’ Poe teased as if reading my mind. I shot him a glare but since it did nothing but amuse him further, I buried my head in my hands with a sigh.

‘Why does it feel like today is never going to end?’ I asked, hating the weakness in my voice and the list of tasks I still had to complete.

‘Did you gather anything new?’ He queried.

‘He’s lost his mind.’ I pushed myself back in my chair, reaching for my coffee and taking a deep drink. Luke losing his mind was an understatement. Even I couldn’t see any logic in his desperate attempts for control and I was on his side.

‘Three rebels today, all on foolish missions looking for that book. All clearly had no chance of finding it.’ I continued and the numbers were only getting worse. Like lambs to slaughter. ‘I’ll have to arrange a meeting with Lando.’

My last reliable contact. The last sane one at least.

‘Snoke has given up his interest in your witch quickly.’ Poe replied, as if trying to take my mind off the hopelessness of the task.

‘No, he hasn’t. He’s just plotting something else.’ Of course he was, my dismissiveness wouldn’t go amiss. Not by someone who’d known me most my life, who’d tried to make me just like him. He could feel those restraints weakening.

‘Great. Luke’s lost his mind; the rebellion is in tatters and the only hope we have is buried in a witch that doesn’t even use her magic.’ Poe sighed, taking another sip of his coffee.

‘We’ve had worse odds.’ I sighed. We had, but even I needed to admit this was bad. Snoke’s following were growing every day and it wasn’t even misguided youth anymore. No, it was devout and very dangerous creatures.

‘You look like you need a drink.’ Poe said and I was already shaking my head. The last thing I needed was a sympathy drink.

‘I have three more inquisitors to speak to.’

He leant over the desk, pressing his palm against the pages before me to stop my work so I had to look at him.

‘Once you’re done…we’ll grab a drink.’ He smiled, so genuine and concerned I had no choice but to nod in agreement. Maybe I did need a drink.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Finn wanted to take us to a new bar, he said it was the definition of class and I couldn’t argue with him. It was in the business district, not too far from the café but not our usual direction. It looked like a book shop on the outside, low lighting and jazz music. It was packed, older people in suits mixed with trendy students.

Finn had been on his phone most of the day and smiling like a fool so I assumed there was something else going on and myself and Rose were about to get ditched. I’d get a free drink out of him first, then an early night and hopefully another dream I could tell myself off for in the morning.

‘This isn’t exactly the hub of activity I was hoping for.’ Rose muttered, pulling off her coat as she surveyed the crowd. If it wasn’t loud, bright and a little bit ridiculous… Rose was usually out.

‘It’s nice.’ Finn argued, throwing his arms out as if to emphasise his point.

‘I’m going the ladies’ room.’ I sighed, not wishing to be part of the argument that was about to happen. I pulled my coat off, throwing it over my arm as I left them at the bar and tried to work out where the toilets where through the press of people. My eyes scanned the room and then did a double take. In a booth by the window was a very familiar lanky frame.

Ben.

He was sat on his own nursing a glass of wine, the bottle next to him. I wanted to be annoyed but there was no way he could know I was coming here. He also looked like he was thinking about something and whatever it was, it didn’t seem pleasant.

He was in a shirt with no tie, his jacket thrown down next to him as he stared absently out the window.

He could be on a date, yet, that thought only made me act quicker. Before I could talk any sense into myself, I was walking towards him and he obviously being a vampire caught scent of me and watched me do it. A hundred things dancing across his dark expression as I came to a stop at the table. Something here I couldn’t explain.

If he was on a date he shouldn’t be looking at me like that.

‘Are you looking at a new career in stalking, or are you just a mind reader?’ I asked, having the privilege of watching the corners of his lips lift with amusement.

‘Unfortunately, no, or I would have foresaw being stood up.’ He nodded to the bar. I followed his gaze to see the werewolf was engaging both Rose and Finn in conversation. Brilliant.

Finn and his shady plans.

‘I think they might have hit it off.’ I muttered, turning back to see his small grin as he took another sip of wine.

‘Do you mind if I sit down?’ I asked, he stopped drinking and what I perceived as shock crossed his expression before he hid it and nodded. I slid into the booth, hoping I looked causal like I spoke to Order vampires all the time.

‘Humans aren’t that bad.’ I smiled; Finn at least wasn’t that bad.

‘Why did you choose them?’ He asked, such a blunt and intense question but the answer slipped from my lips before I could consider the implications of it.

‘I didn’t. There was nobody like me at the home. I had no choice but to be like them. The supernatural world scares me... I suppose’

‘That’s why most witches prefer a coven.’ He inclined his head as if proving a point.

‘From Rose’s experience that option didn’t work out either.’ I challenged. Rose’s encounter with a coven sounded like a nightmare I was in no rush to engage in myself. ‘Why did you choose the Order?’

‘I didn’t.’ He replied, his voice smooth but I could sense hurt there. His expression so open as those eyes took me in, watching me as if waiting for a reaction.

‘What happened to the ladies’ room?’ A voice asked, making me jump and turn to see Rose handing me a cold beer.

‘Hey.’ She greeted Ben, seemingly not bothered by his appearance.

‘Miss Tico.’ He replied, formal and polite.

‘You found that book yet?’ She asked, nudging me along the bench to sit down.

‘Rose!’ I snapped, wondering if her familiarity was too far over the line. The last thing I wanted was to end up in an order cell. Then again, I’d caused this by foolishly trying to sit down.

‘What? They can disturb our evening with their questions, it’s only fair.’ She raised a dark brow before turning her attention back to Ben.

‘It continues to elude me.’ He smiled, and I felt that in a part of my body I shouldn’t be thinking about right now.

‘Maybe you’re looking to hard.’ Rose challenged. ‘Us witches have a saying, don’t hunt a spell, they love the chase.’

‘Is that right?’ His gaze moved to me and it said something. My cheeks flushed and tried to read the ingredients of the beer Rose had given me.

‘Of course, we don’t make them up. They’re already out there but most have prickly temperaments and unless they come knocking on your door, you have no chance. Like Bee… I guess.’ Rose shrugged, taking another sip of her beer.

‘The cat?’ He asked, that smile coming back which had too much of an effect on me to think clearly.

‘When did he meet Bee?’ Rose asked, turning to glare at me but I couldn’t think straight.

‘Apart from old religion spells. They were made.’ I blurted out, turning to the vampire for help. He considered me as if I was amusing but there was something else there I really didn’t want to think about.

‘I doubt another Amidala is turning up anytime soon.’ Rose grinned, knocking my knee but I wanted to stomp on her foot. I don’t think she released she was sat opposite the great witch’s grandson.

‘They’re also unreadable.’ Ben replied, seeming unbothered by the reference to his family.

‘No, they’re just coded.’ I said, both pairs of eyes snapping to my face.

‘In a dead language.’ He pressed. The way he said it forcing my reply. As if he was baiting me into the discussion, wishing to hear my opinion.

‘Part of a dead language, it’s mixed with similarities to old English that if you just…’ I began to ramble, overwhelmed by the warmth in his expression that he was genuinely listening as my love for knowledge, especially ancient knowledge bubbled to the surface.

‘I didn’t realise we were mixing business with pleasure.’ A sharp feminine voice cut into our conversation. Turning us all towards the end of the booth where a tall, pale and stunning vampire stood. Just behind her was the same vampire rose had fought with at the café. Hux?

‘Phasma.’ Ben said but it wasn’t a greeting, no…. it sounded like a warning. Rose went stiff at my side as if something had bitten her. An odd expression on her face as she glared at the female vampire but also looked like she wanted to cry.

‘Don’t mind us, we were just grabbing a drink.’ She waved her hand dismissively, taking us all in like we were amusing insects.

‘Do you want to sit down?’ I asked, confused by the frostiness that was pouring off Rose and the fact that Ben’s fangs were one hundred percent on their way out.

Of course, she ignored me. Her gaze focused on Rose as a sly grin came to her lips.

‘Miss Tico, I haven’t seen you since your sister’s execution.’ Her tone was friendly, but the words knocked me back like I’d been struck. Rose’s intake of breath sharp as if she’d received a far worse blow.

‘Phasma.’ Ben warned, his voice like stele but still the vampire wasn’t listening.

‘If I remember correctly… she squealed like a pig.’ She grinned. Something about her expression made an anger burn in my stomach. So hot and real. My hands curled into fists as memories of Rose flashed through my mind. How she’d scream in the middle of the night, overwhelmed with nightmares. How she’d call out her sisters’ name. Me picking her up off the bathroom floor and putting her back to bed. Every tear she’d cried in front of me and how I wished more than anything to make that pain go away.

The only family I'd even known was summed up in this rebel witch and a human. I wouldn't let anything hurt them.

The heat rose in answer, flowing through my limbs as I focused on the witch. Words in the old tongue came though my mind as I felt the same sharp pain I had earlier that day. The text would be back on my arms, beneath my sleeves but it was too late to be worried about that.

I’d already lost control as that vampire’s pale eyes met my own.

The bottle of wine shattered, covering the table in the red liquid but it didn’t matter.

‘Rey.’ Rose said my name, but it had little effect. She tried to touch me but instantly recoiled as if I’d burnt her.

I was watching Phasma, watching the shock cross her expression. She reeled backwards as if I’d stuck her. The table seemed to vibrate along with the glass window next to me. Chaos… because of me.

Then glass rained down on me as the window blew, cold biting into my skin as the bar’s bulbs blew and the crowd let out a collective shriek as we were plunged into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and Kudos! Means a lot!  
> Again, sorry for the errors. Too much Gin has been consumed in the creation of this story.  
> Thanks again! :)   
> x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the errors!  
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments! This is really fun to write.  
> Appreciate every kudos too! It is my fuel.   
> Sorry for the cliff hanger ending. I'm sure Ben will be able to swing into action :)  
> x

'I always knew you were a traitor.' Phasma laughed, and I had some satisfaction hearing it die as I pushed her against the wall of the alley next to the bar. My fangs were aching, trying to will themselves free with my anger.  
'I was enjoying my wine.' I snapped, fed up with everyone and their agendas. For once I just wanted to be left alone. Well, not completely alone but I wasn’t going to think about her right now.  
'Really? You know how powerful she is. You can smell it on her! You're trying to overthrow Snoke.' She tried to push me off but I moved my hold to her throat, the rumble of a growl beginning in my chest.   
'Not everything is about the fucking Order!' I could snap her neck. I wanted to but I couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to tell Snoke. Plus it’d only send him looking for another witch. The last thing I needed right now.  
'Chaste Ben Solo finally thinking with his dick.' She grinned, as if reading my thoughts and goading me into killing her. ‘Over some unskilled, human-loving harpy.’

Then I did something I'd never done in my life and always believed myself to be above. I bared my fangs at her. The sound that left my lips was one I’d never heard before, but it kept rumbling in my chest. I watched the shock cross her expression and smelt the sharpness of her fear but there was no relief in it. No, because this woman was mad. Blinded by her devotion to that thing and I’d have to be smarter with my threats.

I pushed away from her, trying to settle my breathing.   
'Tell him.' I sneered, watching as she rubbed her neck. Those eyes wide and confused.  
'Go and tell him what she did.' I continued; each word coated in venom. 'You won't because the minute you do he'll drain you to get to her.'  
'No he won't!' She spat but I could see the panic in her eyes.  
'Why did you get Paige Tico killed?' I challenged, leaning forward and allowing myself to smile.  
'She broke the law!' Her voice broke, that panic still there, trembling in her throat.  
'No, she just dared to be better than you.' She’d been more powerful than Phasma and more committed to the cause of the rebellion. She could have tipped the balance if only Luke hadn’t fed her to the wolves. I’d tried to convince Snoke she was better as his new pet, it was all I could do and yet Phasma had dashed those attempts. Forcing me to watch and innocent witch die alone, only wishing to see her sister one last time.  
'To think....witches pride themselves on their loyalty. What does that make you, Phasma?' I sneered. She had nothing, just a hollow, venomous leech and the sooner Snoke disposed of her the better. 'Maybe I'll tell Snoke about the girl myself. Then at least I can get rid of you.'

I left her there, hearing the thunder of her heartbeat as she was left to consider my words. The next move was hers. I moved further into the darkness of the alley towards where Poe was waiting in the car. He wanted to change and threaten the witch too but it wasn’t wise. Poe had no defence against a vampire council. At least I could put it down to lack of feeding, even though I didn’t need to feed.

‘You’re playing a dangerous game.’ Came taunted from the darkness and I turned to see Hux stood there. His face illuminated by the cigarette he was lighting. Looking far too smug.

‘Now isn’t the best time to mess with me, Hux.’ I sighed, trying to get my fangs back in before he saw how deranged I’d become.

‘She’s in Snoke’s ear and they both want you gone. They’re just biding their time for entertainment.’ He replied, too much pleasure in his monotone voice for my liking.

‘I can take care of myself.’ I snapped.

‘Especially now you have a witch more powerful than Snoke’s.’ He grinned and there was something in it, in the way they kept talking about her that made me move closer to him, a hiss building in my throat.

‘Don’t be so primitive.’ He waved his hand dismissively, pushing away from the wall.

‘I’ll be watching you closely, Solo. Remember, Snoke would know about her already if it wasn’t for me.’ He smiled before he left me stood there considering all my options which were quickly disappearing.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

‘I’m sorry Rose.’ I whispered, sat on the café’s kitchen counter wishing I’d made better life choices. I couldn’t even look at Ben as Rose dragged me out the bar booth, blood pouring from my nose and my limbs trembling with exertion.

I didn’t even have an excuse for where the power had come from. I’d just lost control. It was like being a child again.

‘Don’t worry about it, let’s get you cleaned up.’ She waved dismissively, looking around the cabinets for something.

‘Sorry Finn.’ I sighed, but it was muffled by the number of napkins I had under my nose.

‘Don’t apologise to him, he was probably going to dump us anyway.’ Rose interrupted before Finn could reply.

‘Ow.’ He mockingly held his hand over his heart where he leant back against one of the cookers, grinning at me. Despite his relaxed pose and the reassuring hug he’d given me on the embarrassing walk home – I couldn’t let myself smile.

‘I’ve never a reaction like that.’ I looked down at my hand, my fingers still shaking. ‘I don’t know what came over me.’

‘Let me make you something.’ Rose said, pulling a glass out the cupboard as she lined up some herbs that weren’t for cooking. Out of Coven brewing was banned but Rose considered herself a master of the art.

‘Really Rose, I’m fine.’ I repeated it, hoping I’d be able to believe the words even if she didn’t.

‘Trust me, you don’t want to be up all night with energy tremors.’ She shrugged off my worry and I had no choice but to let it go. I pulled the tissues away from my face, checking my nose and glad to feel the blood had stopped.

Finn came to stand before me, a wet cloth in his hands. He gently tipped my head back and wiped my nose like a child before stepping back as if pleased with the improvement.

‘You shouldn’t be around me; I’m putting you at risk.’ Every time I lost control; I was making him a target for the order.

‘Where else would I want to be?’ He asked and that made me smile a little bit. ‘Are you still thinking about classes in September?’

He tossed the cloth aside and then I was genuinely smiling at his weak attempt to distract me from the current very shitty situation we were in.

‘If Rose can keep stealing from Plutt then I will be.’ Classes were expensive and I had been saving for years but I figured it was time. My fear had been getting in the way too long.

‘You’ll do great, Professor Niima.’ He grinned.

‘I have to pass night classes first.’ I countered; I had a long way to go before I was lecturing anyone. My dreams kept changing but I finally wanted proof of all my hard work.

‘You can do Rose’s work with your eyes closed.’ He pointed out. Rose was studying Engineering and she’d let me study with her. I loved it. Not as much as the 18th century studies she took last semester on the side, but I’d take whatever was being offered. Her tutor was impressed with my work but that wasn’t the same as going to class yourself.

‘We don’t talk about my outside assistance.’ Rose called. I was also acting as another tutor for Rose. I had more free time to pick up on the reading.

‘Get a good night sleep, I’ll make you pancakes in the morning if you don’t sleep in again.’ Finn playfully punched my arm before making his way towards the apartment stairs and calling goodnight.

Rose replied to him and then came to me with a questionable black liquid. It smelt like bad feet.

‘Don’t throw it up.’ She instructed, passing it to me and I tried not to puke at the warmth of the glass. I took it back in one, holding it out to her to dispose of. The tartness of it coated my tongue. I jumped off the counter and made myself a glass of water, drinking all of it before making another to take to bed.

We locked and tided up in silence before making out way upstairs where she locked the apartment door before leaning back against it with a heavy sigh.

‘Are you sure you’re alright?’ I asked, knowing it wasn’t fair Paige had been brought up.

‘I just hate them.’ She muttered, pulling her hair out of it’s two buns.

‘Vampires?’ I asked, suddenly guilty of my own feelings and how she’d react if I told her.

‘The Order. Why can’t they just leave us alone?’

‘I think that would go against there plan of being evil overlords.’ I shrugged, making her laugh but we both sobered quickly.

‘I’m sorry she brought up Paige.’ I whispered.

‘She died doing what she loved. Her Magic. She believed in the rebellion so much.’ She shrugged. ‘I can’t be sad about it, because it was her choice and I guess that’s the best I could ask for.’

I took hold of her, pulling her into a tight hug and smelling the comforting scent of Rose. Lavender and magic.

‘Thanks for everything, Rose. You know where I am if you need me.’ I needed her to know that. Even if I repeated it too much.

‘I know.’ She smiled, releasing me from the hug and gently pushing me towards my room before she disappeared into the bathroom. The sooner this night was over, the better.

I shut my door, took off my clothes and bra, pulled on a tank and my jogging pants as well as my hoodie and stuffed my feet into big socks. Suddenly cold as if the shock was only just registering.

I wish I’d seen his face before he’d left. Was he disappointed? He’s covered for me already and warned me and all I’d done was make myself more visible.

I pulled out my phone and the business card from where it sat on my dressing table and went to sit on my bed.

 _I’m sorry_. Was all I could manage before I regretted writing anything. Against my better judgement I hit send.

I tossed the phone onto the floor and fell back on the bed, overwhelmed and tired. I pulled up my sleeves to look at my forearms, clear of marks and no matter how much I willed them to come they didn’t. Maybe that was better. I needed a night without them tormenting me. I rolled over and the minute my head hit the pillow; I was out.

_‘Do you know what happens, Miss Niima… when you consume the heart of a witch?’ A demonic voice hissed in my ear, so dark and filled with hate. I couldn’t answer, couldn’t even breathe. I tried to fight its grip on me but there was nothing to fight with. Just oppressive darkness all around me, making its way into my mouth and tightening my chest._

_‘Ultimate power.’ It hissed, laughter echoing around me as something sharp dug into my throat, forcing my head back but no scream could escape my lips._

I shot upright, sheets tangled around my legs and my skin damp with sweat. I pulled off my hoodie and my joggers, needing to cool down.

I stumbled out or bed, walking to my desk and taking a deep drink from the glass of water I’d left there. The oversized vest I wore to bed sticking to my chest. I moved to the window, pushing it open and allowing the wintery air to bite into my skin.

I let my head hang, trying to pull cool air into my lungs.

It was just a dream, but I couldn’t push away the feeling that it was real. I ran my hand over my throat, expecting half of it to be missing. The phantom pain still there.

A familiar cry made me look up. My room looked out at the alleyway at the back of the café. Right below me by the dumpsters was Bee, crying out.

‘Fucking Bee!’ I hissed, pulling the window closed and crossing my room. I couldn’t find my shorts, so I grabbed my big cardigan off the back of my desk chair. At least it hung low enough to cover my knickers. I went down the stairs to the café. Thankfully soundlessly with my sock covered feet. I unlocked the kitchen door and saw the fat cat who suddenly became louder with my presence.

I gestured for him to come inside but he only cried louder, clearly stuck.

For fuck sake.

‘Shh!’ I rushed over to him and he settled into a purr. Then I saw the wire wrapped around his foot from the fence. I untwisted his podgy paw and he let out a happy set of meows. Really, he couldn’t pick another night to get stuck. I’d already tidied the alleyway last week but if there was trouble to be had, Bee would find it.

‘Get in, before we both freeze! You realise you’re dead the minute you wake Finn up?’ I gently nudged his fat bottom towards the door. Wrapping my cardigan around myself.

‘Miss Niima.’ A voice called, making me jump and turn to see Maurice stood at the end of the alleyway. His old chubby face seemed apologetic and I was confused why he was standing there. Maybe I was still in a dream, but if I was going to be dreaming about anyone it definitely wouldn’t be Maurice.

‘Maurice, you scared me.’ I huffed, trying to pull in a steady breath. Maurice sometimes came to collect Plutt’s money or do small jobs around the café. What he didn’t normally do… was hang about the back alley in the middle of the night.

I looked up at the dark sky, knowing it was nowhere near morning. Not with the silence of the streets.

‘I did call, needed to settle some business before the sun came up.’ He shrugged, and then I saw why he had a guilty look on his face. Three figures arrived behind him and they were all bigger than the next, clearly demons. The type the gangs sent to sort business out.

‘We’re looking for Plutt.’ One grinned and I instantly regretted not putting pants on. Fucking stupid Bee making me come outside. I’d lost my mind. The vampire was going to kill me.

‘He’s on vacation.’ I replied sharply. I wouldn’t let them see my fear or even smell it.

‘You know… I’m getting really sick of that excuse.’ One of the thugs grinned and I had the instant reaction to run.

‘I’ll get you his number.’ I muttered the excuse, heading for the door but one blocked my path too quickly. Peering down at me and then I remembered I also didn’t have a bra on.

‘I already have it.’ The man grinned showing a row of sharp teeth and then I knew I was in trouble. Something crossed his expression, a small frown and then he leant into my space.

‘Do you smell that?’ He asked, sniffing the air around me and I knew that wasn’t a good sign. Maybe Rose’s potion wasn’t as strong as she hoped.

Blood harvesting was frowned upon but that didn’t mean people didn’t practise it. Demons especially didn’t care about the rules.

‘I’m sorry Rey.’ Came Maurice’s voice through the chaos of my thoughts. No, he wasn’t. He was just a bastard like the rest of them. A whistle cut through the air, jerking them all into motion.

I threw out my hand, trying to conjure a blocking spell.

It wasn’t even enough to knock the demon in my path out. It sent him backwards into the dumpster but only served to piss him off as he bared his teeth.

The potion. I’d taken the reduction potion.

‘Shit.’ I snapped, running for the door and managing to get through the kitchen before they followed. In my panic I sent pans and plates crashing to the floor, pulling down the spice rack for anything to block their path.

Hopefully the noise would alert someone. An Order patrol or even the regular police would work.

If I could get to Rose she could stun them. Her name was on my lips as I tried to get up the stairs but one of them grabbed my ankle, yanking me down. My knee connected painfully with the step releasing a cry from my lips as I hit all the others on the way down.

There was a hiss as a giant orange ball flew down the stairs, a wail came out one of the attackers before Bee cried out with a screech.

‘Bee! I called but an arm came around my neck, trying to pull me backwards but I bit down on the hairy skin until I tasted blood in my mouth and was dropped back to the bottom of the stairs. My head connecting with the ground setting off a ringing in my ears. Someone was touching me, pulling me but I couldn’t work out up from down.

‘Rey!’ Finn called and I saw him through blurry vision at the top of the stairs, eyes wide in his underpants, bat in hand.

‘No!’ I screamed. Throwing my arm out, Finn was thrown back into the apartment, the door sealed. The intensity of the spell I didn’t even fully cast came back at me before I could block it, throwing me against the back wall with such intensity my vision went black before I hit the ground.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

‘You realise he’s mad, I don’t have to tell you that.’ I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and sinking my fingers into Chewie’s fur. The hell hound pushed his weight against my leg to get more of my attention.

I’d missed Chewie, but I couldn’t have my father’s immortal demon dog at my side. Such connections were frowned upon. He was lucky I could smuggle him out to hide him with Lando before everything was burned. Apparently, he whined every night. Lando never stopped complaining about it but I tried not to think about it.

I’d sleep better if Chewie was with me too.

‘Yeah I know, raving on about some prophecy.’ Lado waved his hand and took another sip of his brandy. He sat before the fire in a velvet winged back chair, his robe a sharp blue over an outrageously patterned suit. He swirled the brady in his hand, the smell reminding me of watching him and my father hold meetings.

I sat on the couch opposite him, unable to relax. There was too much to process in my mind. Poe said meeting Lando tonight was a bad idea and with the headache I had coming on, I probably should have agreed to go home.

‘What prophecy?’ I asked. Lando was Luke’s last connection to sanity and although Lando had been operating in the underworld for a long time, he’d never chosen a side which made any information he possessed more valuable. Yet, his loyalty had always been towards my father first.

‘It’s why he killed Tekka. Tekka was trying to read the book or give it to someone who could. Luke was adamant it needed to be destroyed, if it ended up in Snoke’s hands this was all over.’

‘Nobody can read it.’ I shrugged, although if what Rey was saying was right and it could be read, maybe it was imperative for it to be destroyed. Snoke had been feeding on witches for decades, the magic caused a change in him. A hunger I don’t think he could ever satisfy anymore.

‘He was talking about a witch, a wanderer. The first of her kind with a raw power so potent that if Snoke got even a drop of it, he’d go mad with power.’ Lando continued, oblivious to how still I’d become with his worlds.

‘Madder than he already is.’ He grinned, taking another sip of his brandy.

‘Tekka did give it to a witch.’ I spoke slowly, trying not to think of her too much but how could I not? She found out a way to decipher a dead language and her magic had a mind of its own. ‘A coven-less young witch.’

‘Interesting. Where is the book?’ His head tilted as if to consider where I was going with the information.

‘I’m pretty certain it’s using her as a host.’ That was the only explanation, the book was awakening a power in her that hadn’t been seen in centuries. One that was going to get her killed quicker than I could cover her tracks.

‘So, she’s dead.’ Lando sighed, disappointed.

‘She’s perfectly fine.’ She was more than perfectly fine. Her smile haunted me and the sharpness of her laugh. Her message was still on my phone. Unread because I didn’t know what to say back. I wanted to ask her too many questions, things I had no right to ask.

He suddenly leant forward, putting his drink down as an intensity crept into his expression.

‘You better tell me you have her as a pet?’ He warned as if I was a child again who’d stolen one of his summoning crystals.

‘No.’ Why was everyone so obsessed with that idea?

‘Son, are you telling me you’re letting power like that just wander around the city?’ He pressed, looking at me like I’d lost my mind.

‘She’s not wandering anywhere. She works at Plutt’s café.’ I replied sharply. Ignoring the truth lurking in the back of my mind that if I took her as a pet, I’d have to feed on her and I knew from even minor interactions with her… I wouldn’t be able to let her go.

A girl with nothing who made people gravitate towards her. She stood apart from them all like a beacon in a storm of darkness.

‘Plutt?’ Lando asked sharply, as if he hoped he’d misheard me.

‘Yes, why?’ Plutt wasn’t important right now.

‘The same Plutt was found dead a few hours ago in the river? The death squad got him.’ He queried, his voice picking up tempo which only meant one thing. I was in trouble.

‘What about the other gangs, the ones who were trying to collect his debts?’ I said, my mind working at a hundred miles an hour trying to process the information.

The death squad weren’t even the worst gang Plutt was affiliated with.

‘Oh don’t worry, they’ll get their money somehow.’ Lando continued, oblivious to my sudden distress. ‘You know how most of them are into the blood market.’

I was on my feet, a blood market gang. That’s all I needed turning up and getting even a sniff of Rey or the Tico girl. What was the human going to do? Call the police? This was a nightmare!

The door was thrown open and Poe stood there, pale and eyes wide with panic.

‘Time to go.’ He huffed for breath, ignoring chewie as he began to bark excitedly.

‘Snoke?’ I asked, for the first time in my life hoping it was Snoke.

‘No, your witch again.’ He said, not bothering to hide a slight wince.

‘What!?’ I snapped. This couldn’t be happening. Twice in one night. She’d lost her mind. She had a death wish.

‘Looks like the gang Plutt forgot to pay off decided to try an extract their money.’ Poe continued, holding the door open as if expecting me to dash towards him at any moment.

‘He’s dead!’ What else were they expecting to get from him but with Poe’s shrug I knew he didn’t have the answer. ‘For fuck sake!’

I was unable to control the anger coursing through me. My hands curling into fists as my fangs began to throb. I grabbed my coat and forced my arms into the sleeves.

‘Ben, take my advice. Get this witch as your pet before any more trouble comes knocking. Snoke will catch the scent soon enough.’ Lando called, sounding like he was enjoying my panic far too much. I hated how much I was giving away, even here.

‘The witch with the worst fucking luck in the world.’ I snapped. Wishing the awful pain in my chest would go away until I realised what it was. Panic.

‘Power attracts chaos, it appears her powers are just waking up.’ Lando warned and I was in no mood for a lecture.

‘Keep Luke away from the rebels.’ I snapped over my shoulder, quickly giving chewie a goodbye stroke before I moved for the door.

This fucking witch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be much bigger than I anticipated. Sorry for the upload delay! Hope this cheers you all up just a little bit in these uncertain times!  
> Thank you again for all the lovely comments and kudos! Your excitement for the story really spurs me on!  
> I love how much you're all loving this.  
> Thanks again!  
> x

_She’s fucking cursed!_

_Come back._ A small voice begged. My voice. Desperate, I remembered choking on my own breath and the bitterness of my tears.

 _Leave it there_. The voice snapped. The voices I remembered the best. They haunted me, every night. My parents. My limbs filled with pain at the memory, trembling with the terror of a six-year-old left to the streets.

Everything hurt, my arms were numb but the more I tried to move them, but they were stuck behind me. Every movement pinched my skin.

‘She’s waking up.’ A voice came from around me and my nostrils filled with the horrid mixture of dirty sweat and stale beer.

‘You see what she did to that door?’

‘I recon a vampire will pay a high price for that blood.’

‘No wonder Plutt had her working for him.’

‘If Plutt knew anything about this trust me, she’d be tied up with the most powerful vampire around.’

‘The fool was sitting on a goldmine and he didn’t even know it!’

‘Weren’t the Order sniffing around her?’ Another voice joined the argument, but I couldn’t keep up.

 _Rey?_ Someone taunted in the back of my mind. Someone I’d never heard before. There was no malice, no pain or darkness. No, it was a woman drenched in light. I couldn’t see her face but she seemed familiar. Something about her calming me enough to open my eyes.

I was in a dimly lit room. There were no windows. Before me a pool table, the light above it flickering and in the distance was a small shabby bar. Music was playing and there were several males in the room. All demons.

Then a panic took root in my chest as I remember running through Plutt's kitchen. Demons. I'd got myself caught by demons. I looked about, thankfully not seeing anybody else. They didn't get Rose or Finn. I wanted to pull in a relieved breath but there was not a moment to be relieved.

 _She’s fucking cursed!_ Came screamed from the back of my mind, making me wince as I struggled against the bindings that kept me stuck to a chair. My arms began to burn as if fire had been injected beneath my skin.

I blinked again, seeing medical instruments that had seen better days on the edge of the pool table and a demon messing with a syringe. My arm continued to burn, realising they’d done something to me. In response my magic seemed to throb, turbulent like a growing storm.

 _You’ve felt that before. Do you remember?_ A cruel voice asked, mocking and only serving to cause me pain. I remembered every time I'd lost control. 

My head fell forward, an aching in my skull as incantations hissed through my mind, one after the other and each as violent as the next.

‘Loosen these restraints.’ I choked, I needed to get out of here. I could feel my magic rising.

The man at the pool table turned, one of the thugs from the street with yellow teeth. He was also wearing a stained apron straight from a nightmare.

‘Keep talking darling and I’ll tighten them.’ He grinned, setting the rest of the room off into laughter. I needed them to stop. The sound was boiling my blood, making my energy stronger as if it was a separate entity to myself.

I looked down at my legs, waiting to see the text of the book but there was nothing. This wasn’t the book. This was something else. This was a part of myself I hadn’t felt in years.

‘You need to-.’ They needed to let me go.

‘Knock her out.’ He commanded to someone behind me. They took hold of my head trying to keep me in place as they pressed a cloth over my face. I struggled, too focused on the thug as he brought the needle in his hand closer, aiming for my neck. Coming so close I could smell the reek of his breath over the chemicals that drenched the rag over my nose.

There was a metal door opposite me against the far wall. A beacon in all this madness but I wasn't going to sit here and wait for my rescuer to crash through it.

I didn’t need my magic.

I threw my head forward, breaking from the hold of the demon behind me. I heard the crunch of the thugs nose as it made contact with my forehead.

He let out a cry and everyone seemed to swing into action, but in the same moment, my energy released. Throwing them all away from me to slam against the surrounding walls. The bar exploded along with the pictures, covering the floor in glass. The wood of the chair was next, sending me to the ground but loosened my restraints enough for me to kick them free.

I tried to pull in air, tried to calm my trembling limbs but the room kept spinning. This was more than my magic. They’d given me something. I pushed myself up, stumbling into the pool table but someone grabbed my hair from behind and wretched it back. I let out a cry of surprise but kicked backwards with enough force out to get free.

Then my magic released again, shaking the room and taking down anyone who’d tried to get to their feet, including me.

I gasped for breath, clawing at the dirty carpet, my heart thundering against my ribs.

 _You’ll kill us all._ That voice from my memory hissed, making a sob break free from my lips as I scrambled to my feet. Over prone bodies and the mess that was the room and ran for the door, straight into the metal which made my elbows scream out in pain.

It swung free, the outside air making my lungs burn as I stumbled onto rough tarmac. Landing on my knee’s as I hurled the potion Rose had given me and what little beer I’d consumed in the bar. I laid my forehead down on the freezing tarmac. Praying for the last bit of energy to get up. To keep running. 

It's all happened too quickly.

My limbs were still shaking my vision blurry but I knew I needed to run. I needed to get away from here. As I got back to my feet a weight came from behind me, taking us both down to the ground. A scream left my lips, my head hitting the ground with such force I bit my tongue.

I was rolled over, a demon pinning me down. He was shouting something, but I couldn’t hear him over the ringing him my ears. I moved too slowly; my limbs weighted down as if in water as I tried to fight him off. His meaty fist wrapping around my throat. I tried to call my magic but it wasn’t there, a hollowness from where it had come from.

It was gone.

His head was suddenly seized from behind and twisted. A sharp crack and he dropped to the ground. Dead.

I scrambled from beneath him and into a seated position, panting and looking up at a tall shadow. Then I recognised him.

Ben.

‘Rey.’ My name huffed from his lips, his breath as unsteady as mine... as if he was relieved.

How was he here?

‘Are you alright?’ He said, with his natural speed he was crouched in front of me, his breath misting in the limited air between us. I wasn’t scared. No. I just hoped he was real. I don’t think I had the mental strength left to fight losing my sanity.

‘Yes.’ I breathed the lie, unable to stop shaking as I watched him. How was he here? He pulled me from the ground, and I realised we were illuminated by a car’s headlights.

‘Put this on.’ He let go of me to pull off his coat and drape it over my shoulders. I pushed my arms into it and pulled the fabric around myself. It fell to my mid-thighs and thankfully offered some protection from the cold. He was in a suit again, but I didn’t have time to take it all in because he took my hand again.

His grip tight and I didn’t want him to let go, my knees knocking together with the shock. I needed something to hold onto, something to stop me collapsing all together.

What had happened to me? I’d never felt so weak in my life.

He tugged me towards the car and I followed, the door open and I was great full for the warm leather seat, convinced half of Exegol city had seen my arse.

‘Is she okay?’ Poe asked from the driver’s seat and I was too stunned to respond.

‘We’re getting there.’ Ben replied turning towards me and without instruction we took off.

He said something but for once I couldn’t focus on him. Too much chaos in my mind for me to work out reality.

‘I think they took some of my blood.’ I blurted out, trying to bunch up the coat sleeve to show him. ‘What would they want with that?’ I frowned, trying to blink through the headache pounding through my skull.

‘It doesn’t matter.’ He spoke softly, taking my wrist to stop my agitated movements. The cold leather of his glove a relief against my overheated skin but it wasn’t what I wanted.

‘Take your gloves off.’ I whispered, shy and demanding at the same time. His dark eyes met mine and I saw the momentary flicker of confusion before he did as I asked. He put them into his lap and before he had the second one off, I took hold of his hand, so much bigger than mine and tried to focus on his pulse. As I suspected, it was slower, level and calm. Although it felt like it was spiking the tighter I held on.

It was childish but it was all I could remember. One of the workers use to do it with me after panic attacks. She was an old demon, kind and forgiving. I’d needed that. I still needed it.

‘I shouldn’t have done that.’ I whispered, ignoring the dark path my thoughts were about to take.

‘I’m sure they would have done worse to you.’ He replied, not releasing me despite the fact I had to be freaking him out. Vampires didn’t like contact with other species, not unless there was something to be gained.

‘They might-.’ I began but his sharp gaze came back to my face. Silencing me.

‘I’ll sort it out.’ He spoke softly but there was a hint of authority to it that gave me no room to argue. ‘Blood harvesting isn’t allowed without a licence and I highly doubt they had one.’

‘I made a mistake… didn’t I?’ I pressed, somehow needing the truth from him even though I knew it would make it all worse. I saw something working behind his eyes as if trying to work out what I was talking about. The bar.

‘Don’t worry, Phasma isn’t going to tell anyone. Then she’d have to admit there is someone out there better than her.’

‘I’m not better than her.’ I whispered. I couldn’t be. It was just the book. I needed to get it out before I really hurt someone.

 _You’ve always hurt people._ That voice came again, harsh enough to make me wince.

‘You don’t like your powers.’ He summarised, watching me closely as if all the answers were written on my expression.

‘They’re too much for me.’ Beyond what I could handle. They always had been and now I’d hurt so many people. Where those Demons alright? I shouldn’t be worrying about them, but I was. A guilt sitting in my gut with a nauseating sourness that might make me be sick.

‘They are yours, how could they be?’ He frowned, dipping his head to see my face. He was so close I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing against my face.

Rey? That voice came again trying to calm me but there was a pain in my arm that made my breath stutter through my lips. Something was wrong. It felt like…

Fear took hold of me in an instant. It felt like them.

‘Rey?’ Ben called but I was shaking my head, trying to displace the darkness of my thoughts.

‘I don’t feel right.’ I mumbled, drooping like a rag doll but he caught my head, tipping it back to see my eyes the same time I felt his fingertips gently press against my pulse.

‘Solo?’ Poe called from the front seat, but I couldn’t focus on anything. My body didn’t feel like my own.

‘She’s reacting to something they’ve given her.’ He snapped and I could see the tips of his fangs. ‘Get to the witch.’

It felt like we picked up speed but I couldn’t tell, darkness began to seep into the corners of my vision as I felt my chest constrict, the fear of a six year old clawing up my throat.

‘Rey.’ He called my name, but I couldn’t see him through the darkness.

‘I need you to breathe for me.’ His warm breath was against the shell of my ear. The only thing stopping the voices and I took hold of him. My fingers curling into the expensive fabric of his suit. It was real. He was real. They weren’t.

‘Don’t be afraid.’ He whispered and all I could do was try and hold on… but my memories were waiting for me.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Just when I thought my night couldn’t get any fucking worse.

Poe must have made a call while I was distracted because the witch was waiting at the back of Plutt’s. She didn’t seem ready to do battle, so I took that as positive. A positive as I could be with Rey prone and still in my arms, her breath wheezing though her lips in an unnatural rhythm.

Miss Tico ushered us through the mess that was the kitchen which someone had tried to clean. A pile of shattered glass on one side and a ruined rack in pieces next to the door. She rounded the corner and took us up a narrow set of wooden stairs. I had to pull Rey closer to my body to fit and ignored what the scent of her blood was doing to me.

Then we ended up in what I could only assume was Rey’s room. Cluttered with books, sketches and notes. Even pinned to the walls. A large unmade bed was in the centre and I deposited Rey there. That fucking cat was sat on the end waiting. Wailing.

Rose climbed onto the bed, hovering over her as if trying to work something out.

‘Rey!’ She pressed her hands to her face, but she didn’t move. Didn’t even flinch with the sound.

I pulled in a steadying breath in my foolish attempt not to panic.

‘She’s reacting to something they gave her.’ That’s the only way I could describe it and from the hammering of her pulse, it wasn’t going to end well.

‘Who?’ The witch asked before pressing her hand to Rey’s forehead and breathing an incantation but it appeared to have little effect.

‘Demons.’ I summarised, finding the blood gang retribution section of the facts unimportant right now.

‘She’s magically exhausted.’ She answered, checking Rey’s pulse again but seeming unable to find the answer. ‘She’s also having a magical panic attack. I haven’t seen many, but Rey’s can blow the roof of the café is not contained. They must have used dark magic on her.’ She continued, keeping one hand on her pulse point at her neck and one at her forehead.

‘Didn’t something like this cause the destruction of the witches republic building?’ Poe muttered from where he’d come to stand next to me, but I was too focused on what was happening on the bed.

‘Has this happened before?’ I pressed, finding some relief in Rose’s reaction that this was manageable, and I wasn’t about to lose something I hadn’t fully had the time to appreciate yet.

‘We went to a club about a year ago… some witches take a dark magic draft for the high of it. We both got spiked. I was fine… Rey…’ She cut herself off, probably from my expression and the fact my fangs had made an appearance.

My hands curled into fists as I tried to control my temper.

Rose turned her attention back to Rey, leaning closer to whisper into her ear but I could still hear her.

‘Rey, they’re not real.’ She whispered and in response Rey’s breath pulled through her lips a little smoother, but her condition didn’t get any better.

Dark magic. That was what had caused her last panic attack.

She’d been worried they’d took some of her blood. She’d been trying to pull up her sleeve in the car. With my natural speed I moved closer and tore the fabric of my coat, revealing the crease of her arm which had been badly bandaged. I pulled it free to see a dark smudge beneath her pale skin.

‘Oh my god.’ Rose’s eyes went wide as she took in the mark.

If Rey’s reaction was bad to ingesting a small dose, I didn’t want to think what it would be like with it in her veins.

‘They used a contaminated needle.’ I snapped, turning to instruct Poe but he was already halfway down the stairs.

‘He’s going to get my medical kit.’ I reassured the witch, not knowing why I was compelled to do so.

‘You have a kit for that?’ She asked, but I wasn’t going to go into my three trips into a medical profession or my hidden second life as a magical trauma doctor for the rebellion.

‘If we neutralize it, any healing draft you give her will work. I don’t know the extent of her injuries. I’m also concerned about her clothes.’

‘This is what she normally wears for bed.’ She replied and I resisted the urge to release a relieved sigh.

My pack was dumped on the bed where the fat cat continued to wail. I took the opportunity to knock it off the bed to rummage through my kit until I got hold of a needle and the most recent antidote.

‘Ben. I’m going to see what they were up to.’ Poe called and vanished back down the stairs, I didn’t even keep track of his movements. I knew what he had to do. Again, to clean up this mess.

‘This should work.’ I administered the injection, watching her face for any slight change as the serum entered her bloodstream.

‘Should?’ Rose asked but I wasn’t looking at her.

If a resistance member ran into one of the covens in service to Snoke it was lucky they survived at all. The worst effected cases Lando would call me in but most didn’t make it through such significant magic poisoning.

I was trying to work on a stronger injection but that was difficult with also trying to be seen to be a devoted Order member, keep my mother safe, get as many rebels out of the city as possible and now help an impossible witch.

‘What’s he going to do?’ Rose asked, pulling my attention from my thoughts as I watched colour return to Rey’s cheeks. It was working then. So, I allowed myself to breathe a little steadier.

‘Rey’s power is attracting a lot of attention and it’s not safe for her to be here. Poe’s going back to the scene to see if there is any way for her to be traced to it.’ This was becoming a habit and I needed to find a way to keep her from attracting anymore attention. Finding a way to keep demons quiet was impossible enough.

‘How do you know they were after Rey?’ She sighed, sitting back against the headboard and closing her eyes. Also relieved at Rey’s calmer demeanour.

‘They weren’t… until they got close enough to smell her. They were a blood gang.’ I scanned the room again, ignoring anything that caught my attention and sparked my interest. Now wasn’t the time to find amusement in our similar readings. Then I remembered the witch wasn’t the only one who lives here with Rey. ‘Where is the human?’

‘She knocked him out pretty bad in the attack, I had to make sure he didn’t have magic poisoning. I gave him a healing potion and put him to bed. He’ll wake up a bit achy but Rey won’t know how bad it was.’

She’d feel guilty because she believed her powers to be too much for her. In reality, her fear of them was far more powerful and dangerous than any magic she could create. It was just making her see it.

‘Plutts dead and people will come looking for ways to settle his debts.’ Anyone would crawl out the woodwork and if it meant getting even a brick of Plutt’s mothers café, they’d do it.

‘What about the bar?’ Rose questioned, seeming suddenly nervous as if she remembered who I was. Of course, in her eyes I was the vampire who killed her sister.

If only she could know the truth.

‘I’ve already sorted that out. Luckily she caused the cameras to blow with the lights.’ The bar wouldn’t be a problem, I’d already filed the paperwork to have it disregarded as a low-level energy surge to cause an electrical fault.

‘Why are you even here?’ She sounded exasperated and I couldn’t blame her. I had no idea why I was here. Well, I did. I just wasn’t ready to even consider the implications of it.

‘Let’s say I’m protecting an investment.’ I replied, far too quickly for her to believe my brusque tone.

My answer seemed to only further piss her off and I didn’t care. My priority right now wasn’t to do battle with a bad-tempered witch. I expected a stream of curses to leave her lips and instead she raised her hand, a small pulse of energy appeared. I was puzzled for long enough for her to aim it at my chest and the moment it settled I knew exactly what it was.

A truth hex.

‘Did you just hex me?’ I snapped, my fangs throbbing but I didn’t need anymore primal displays of how quickly I’d lost my mind.

‘If your adamant on playing games… you’re giving me no choice.’ She almost taunted and I felt a growl building in my throat and I fucking hated it.

‘I thought you’d be smarter.’ Hexing a vampire was a very bad idea. Especially one who seemed to have formed a ridiculous attachment to a witch who was lying prone between us and I was in a very primitive mood.

‘Bite me then.’ She replied, clearly as annoyed with me as I was here.

‘The witch who was here had hold of an ancient spell book. It’s using Rey as a host.’ The answer blurted from my lips before I could reign the words in.

I watched the shock cross her expression, darting between myself and Rey as if trying to detect the lie she knew couldn’t be there. Rey hadn’t confided that truth in her, but she had in me which should have earned me some trust.

‘She didn’t tell me.’ She whispered and I ignored the guilt that my words could have genuinely hurt her. I didn’t know this witch. I knew Rey cared about her and I knew her sister had cared about her. Paige. Another black mark on my soul I didn’t wish to consider right now.

‘That’s why your sniffing around her.’ She accused which seemed to rile my temper more than I’d admit.

‘No. She just appears to have extremely bad luck’ Including catching the affections of a vampire who should know better.

‘What do you want?’ She pressed, ignoring my statement.

‘To help her, avenge my father free my mother and stop Snoke.’ I replied through clenched teeth, unable to hold in the truth. It went beyond the book and I needed to stop. Rey had a long list of things trying to kill her right now, my attachment to her couldn’t be another.

She didn’t seem relieved. As if I’d just told her I was here to assist her friend return to a life of normality. No, because this witch wasn’t used to normality because she lived with Rey.

‘It has nothing to do with the book does it?’ I whispered, feeling the pieces click into place in my mind. Of course. It all made sense now.

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ She replied but I heard the slight tremor in her voice with the lie.

‘She was this powerful before it turned up.’ I whispered, almost unable to believe it but at the same time not surprised. An ancient text wouldn’t pair itself with someone who couldn’t protect it. ‘If you don’t tell me the truth. I can’t help her.’

‘If you hurt her-.’ She began but I didn’t have time for threats.

‘I’m already on the executioners block with her for not reporting the surge last night or the location of the book.’ I was in deeper than I had ever been and I was running out of lies to cover my trail.

‘Phasma.’ She replied and I could see that fear in her eyes.

‘I’ll deal with Phasma.’ I would because that witch wouldn’t rest until Rey was dead and I wouldn’t be letting that happen.

The shrill ringing of my phone gave us a break from our theatrics.

‘Yes.’ I snapped. Hoping for some good news.

‘Do you want the bad news first or the really bad news?’ Poe sighed, sounding as tired as I felt.

‘Poe.’ He needed to cut to the chase. I’d moved her into a very dangerous position and if Lando’s warning was right, it was only going to get more complicated.

‘They’re all dead. She killed them all.’

I let my head fall into my hand. Of course she had. Now we had demon retribution to think about. Although thankfully, none of them knew her. It wasn’t a targeted attack. They’d wanted leverage against Plutt. If they did know her name, I’d speak to Lando and he’d make sure they forgot it quickly.

‘Any blood they took from her is gone too.’

‘Keep and ear out.’ They’d try to sell it on the black markets. I didn’t even let it enter my brain someone was going to taste her blood. It wouldn’t come to that. Poe had too many connections. Although I’d go and collect it myself and god help the fool who had been foolish enough to try and sell it.

‘Ben, do you think it’s safe having her with you?’ Poe continued.

‘Snoke doesn’t know anything. Phasma will try and kill her herself before she let slip a witch with more power even existed.’ That was the only good that had come from this.

‘I don’t mean a threat from Snoke or Phasma.’ He replied, quieter as if cautious of my response. ‘Ben. Her magic doesn’t know the difference between stunning someone and killing them.’

‘Don’t worry. I have a theory about that.’ In the bar she’s shattered the window, but we were all safe from injuries. However, I’d smelled Phasma’s blood but nobody else’s. Not even the humans. Rey had shielded us somehow.

Her magic responded to threat. It was clear she avoided her powers, because she was afraid of them. She’d been unconscious, demons wouldn’t drain a witch without making sure she couldn’t wake up. Her magic had pulled her out of it, because it was acting like an independent entity.

Which made sense with the contamination of dark magic. If they hadn’t done it to her, she might not have woken up. I wasn’t going to consider that right now. It was wild magic, unseen for centuries and I needed to talk to my mother about it.

‘You should share it with me. So, I can read it at your funeral.’ Poe snapped, probably unimpressed with my casual response.

I put the phone down, focusing on Miss Tico and watching the nervous flicker of her eyes from what she’d overheard. She knew Rey had this potential. The potential to expose us to humans but also the potential to be Snoke’s new pet.

‘She killed all the demons.’ I spoke softly so she didn’t miss a word.

‘She didn’t mean to.’ Rose fired back, defensive and moving closer to her friend as if to protect her.

‘Has this happened before?’ I pressed.

‘Not since she met me. Something happened in Jakku. Something she wont talk about but it’s why she had to leave.’

‘Her parents?’ There was nothing on file about them and I wasn’t about to go rooting through a children home file in the wasteland that was Jakku.

‘Dark magic junkies. They left her on the streets at six years old.’ She sighed, considering her friend and she herself seemed exhausted.

I ignored the sensation in the centre of my chest, a cold chill that made my muscles tighten as if readying for an attack.

‘We’ll discuss it in the morning.’ I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in exhaustion.

‘What are you going to do?’ She asked softly, as if cautious to annoy me again.

‘I need to think about it. It’s best I stay here in case anyone followed us back.’ I pulled the pile of clothes off the large plush chair in the corner and placed them neatly onto the floor before sitting down.

Lando's words were still echoing around my mind. I needed to get Rey's powers in check before I even considered beginning the farce of her being my pet. I'd also need to make Snoke think it was his idea. 

‘Snoke will want her.’ Miss Tico whispered, tucking Rey in with the gentleness of a mother and I ignored the touch of jealousy of her being so close. I needed to have a quiet word with myself.

‘He’ll have to get in line.’ I replied curtly, annoyed by the throbbing of my fangs. ‘Goodnight, Miss Tico.’

She didn’t hesitate to leave me with her friend, then again, she’d truth hexed me. Although, I believed Miss Tico was a being who considered actions over words.

‘Rose.’ She corrected and I could do nothing but nod in acceptance. I’d use her name since I was about to be spending a lot of extra time with them all.

‘She didn’t.’ The words came from my lips so suddenly I wasn’t sure if it was the hex or my own conscience.

‘What Phasma said... It wasn’t true.’ I whispered. she should know. Somebody who cared about Paige Tico should know.

‘She didn’t feel anything.’ I know because I’d made sure she hadn’t. Just like I had done for all the others. Hopeless victims of this war that seemed to never end.

‘Thank you.’ She whispered but I had no right to her gratitude. I should have done something. Saved the Tico girl from her fate. I should have saved so many of them.

The fat cat jumped into my lap and I had no energy left to fight with him as my head fell back and I shut my eyes. Praying this wasn't all a dream. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

‘Yes?’ Leia Organa whispered into the phone, heart pounding with the news that was about to follow.

‘There has been another surge, this one was…beyond anything before.’ Lando said, confirming her greatest fear.

‘Do you think it’s happening?’ She tried to rub the ache from her neck but it wouldn’t go. Too much tension and worry for her son.

‘He can’t seem to focus on anything else.’ He sighed in response.

Of course he couldn’t. Ben Solo was many things and an idiot wasn’t one of them. He’d notice her potential before anyone else and he wouldn’t leave her in a situation where anything could get to her.

‘He better wise up because destiny is going to get tired eventually.’ Lando continued but he couldn’t quite hide the worry in his voice.

‘Or she’ll burn herself out.’ Leia replied, equally as worried. There hadn’t been a sentient witch since her mother and Padme Amidala had burned brightly, too brightly for such light to ever be sustainable. ‘He’s our last hope, Lando.’

‘They both are.’ He replied and Leia had no choice but to bow her head and hope her mate was watching from wherever he was. Looking over them and hopefully leading them to a victory that wouldn’t end in tragedy. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Means a lot!  
> xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was this chapter so hard to write and upload? No idea! Writing right now is so hard!  
> Hope everyone is staying safe and that this update cheers you all up if even for a moment!  
> Thank you for staying with me! Apologies for the wait, I’ll be uploading regularly again soon.

‘My boy, you’ll work yourself to death.’ Snoke grinned from his perch before the fire. I knew this game, have me admit how tired I was, and more tasks would be piled up and Poe would nearly collapse with exhaustion to keep up.

‘We need this to end, My Lord.’ I replied, taking a sip of my wine and fighting my heavy eyelids. The chair in Rey’s room must have spent its past life as a torture implement. Yet, I’d sat there thinking about too much and coming back to the same conclusion I was so adamant on avoiding.

‘Of course, but I need my strongest fighter well rested.’ He taunted, taking another sip of wine as Phasma continued to glare at me over his chair.

Sitting through dinner with them had been more excruciating than it usually was. The dinners were held once a week and I hated them but this week I especially hated this one.

Probably because I had to work harder to make sure Rey didn’t enter my mind too much. Snoke’s ingestion of various witch blood had led him to possess abilities beyond the norm. Breaking through the barriers in my mind seemed to be one of hid favourite past times. So, I thought of the most recent reports from the inquisitors and the account information Hux had asked me to collate.

‘It hasn’t slipped my notice you haven’t completed your training.’ Snoke continued, taking my silence as obedience.

‘He also hasn’t fed. Such weakness is repugnant.’ Hux joined in, seemingly no longer occupied with the records he’d been studying at the desk on the other side of the room. I decided right then that I hated him and whatever he was up to.

‘Indeed.’ Snoke laughed, about to thankfully dismiss the thought when Hux continued. Clearly not realising I was already contemplating his murder.

‘What about the little witch who found Tekka?’ Hux said and it took everything in me not to look at him.

The bastard.

‘You did say she was a peculiar little beauty.’ Snoke replied, those reptilian eyes looking at me expectantly. I couldn’t stop the sensation rushing through me, I didn’t want him to know anything about her. Even the simple fact that she existed.

‘I didn’t notice.’ I sighed, trying to remain neutral as I felt that sensation in my mind, just a whispered but the more you fought the deeper he went. The accounts rolled through my brain in a boring force field as I fought off images of soft brown eyes and a flushed freckled face.

‘Don’t be coy, boy. Witch blood calls to our baser urges.’ Snoke smiled. ‘It’s about time you indulged. Your celibate ways are starting to create murmurs.’

‘Maybe if the generals paid more attention to the cause than my bed, this would be finished.’ I replied, my gaze drifting to Hux to pre-warn him off his fate once I got him out this room.

‘The spoils of war boy. If you don’t indulge… what is the point? Unless you’re not for the cause.’ He continued, studying me as if I was an interesting breed of insect.

‘I’ve given the cause everything.’ I replied, making sure he didn’t miss the stele edge to my tone. I’d done more than most. Stood stonily at my father’s execution despite my mother’s cries. I’d constructed a perfect mask; the perfect servant and he knew it.

‘Besides. It benefits me, once the effects take hold, you’ll see a great improvement.’ He continued as if I hadn’t spoken. An excited flicker to his eyes as if wondering what abilities I could develop.

He’d long suspected the witch blood in my line would lead to something. It had made me a strong adversary, but the power of my blood was my closest guarded secret.

‘Witches were made to be in our service. Can you truly be committed to our cause until you’ve indulged in the blood lust that made your grandfather such a great adversary?’ Hux pointed out, his sly smile making it evident he knew exactly what he was doing.

‘No.’ This was just another game I’d have to play it appeared. Only this one held a witch at its centre that I was determined not to lose.

‘Excellent. Bringing them to heel is the best part.’ Snoke grinned, raising his glass in celebration.

‘I have some Coven suggestions.’ Phasma smiled, draping herself over his shoulder to whisper the words against his ear.

‘An arrangement isn’t the same as hunting your own…my pet. You must remember that?’ He replied, dismissing the suggestion. Thankfully. Phasma’s coven were as poisonous as she was. One of them in my company was the last thing I needed.

I’d never wished for a meeting to be over quicker. The wine tasted bitter in my mouth with the rage pouring through me. I was going to kill Hux.

Despite knowing in the back of my mind this was the only way, I hated anyone knowing anything about Rey. The savage side of me overtaking my own rationality that this was the way it had to be.

Finally, we were dismissed, Hux foolishly taking his leave the same time as me and the minute we were far enough from Snoke’s chamber, I pounced. Even though Poe was waiting for me as if anticipating such a reaction. No glare of him could have kept me in check.

‘I could rip your throat out.’ I sneered, pushing him back against the wall and letting every feral and unhinged part of me free.

‘Why don’t you? I’d love to see you try to explain it to Snoke from the beyond.’

‘Rebel spy.’ I hissed, knowing how ridiculous it sounded but having nothing else to threaten him with. I wasn’t used to being this vulnerable, this confused by what I wanted.

‘No, I’m too clever to get caught and you know it.’ He grinned, giving me no choice but to release him.

‘I’ll take one.’ He shrugged in response as if we were discussing a cat that had produced a litter of kittens and they were urgently in need of a home.

‘Why don’t I like the sound of that?’ Poe replied, hands on his hips as he considered the vampire like he’d love nothing more to change into his other form and sort this out the old-fashioned way.

‘Remember, when you kill him… you’ll need to know who’s loyal and who’s not. I’m the only one with that information.’ Hux whispered, taunting as if he could read every thought inside of my mind.

‘Until last night you were on the not loyal list.’ Poe pointed out.

‘I changed my mind.’ Hux replied with a smile. ‘After this you’ll owe me.’

He wasn’t wrong and I hated it. He was right, I couldn’t have both witches and the human in my care. I needed Hux’s help and why he was giving it to me was a mystery I should have been more interested in, but I wasn’t.

No, nothing seemed to hold my interest unless it involved saving rebels or a foolish witch.

‘I’ll make my own calls and pick up the Tico witch. You try and sort out the other one before she gets us all killed.’ He smiled, fixing the lapels of his jacket as he left us standing there.

‘I don’t like this.’ I sighed, curling my hands into fists and resisting the urge to hit something. I didn’t need a cracked marble bill or anymore of Snoke’s curiosity.

‘Do you have any better ideas?’ Poe asked, looking as tired as I felt.

‘No. I should give her to Lando.’ That was the best idea I could come up with. Chewie could probably use the company. I shouldn’t be thinking about my childhood hellhound right now. So perhaps I had officially lost my mind.

‘Lando is a direct link to Skywalker. I’m sure you don’t need three chaotic entities in one room.’ He pointed out and I could groan with the stupidity of the suggestion.

‘That’s the last thing I need.’ I rubbed my temples, irritated and tired. My neck still aching from that stupid chair and my own foolishness in not wanting to leave the witch alone.

Plus, if Luke had killed Tekka like I suspected he had, Rey would be next. Luke wasn’t the biggest fan of anyone harnessing a power greater than his own.

Poe came closer to me, a reassuring smile on his lips which claimed my attention.

‘It’ll be alright, Ben.’ He grinned, patting me on the shoulder. Eager about the idea suddenly and I had a sneaky suspicion it had to do with putting him into direct contact with the human.

‘Go and see to your business. I’ll sort out the arrangements.’ He finished, always seeming to know what problems were consuming my mind the most. I wanted to go home but there were too many piles of paperwork for that.

‘Thank you, Poe.’ I sighed, rubbing my neck and trying not to think about a witch being in my apartment when I got home.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I woke smelling of expensive cologne and a headache worse than any hangover. It was a magic hangover. I didn’t know if they were a real thing, but they were for me. After a big release, I felt it for days. My muscles ached and it took awhile for my strength to come back, which explained why I’d slept through most of the day judging by the dark sky outside my window.

Last night. Any hope it was the side effect of an overactive imagination and the potion Rose gave me vanished as I looked down at myself. Wearing a ruined very expensive coat.

I was filthy, my socks were ruined. The sleeve was torn but as I looked down at my arm there was no mark. Smears of dirt covered my bedsheets and the stale smell of alcohol clung to my skin. I buried my head in my hands, trying to massage the pain from my temples but it was little use when my chaotic thoughts were only exacerbating the problem.

‘Pull yourself together.’ I whispered to myself a pathetic mantra I was hoping would give me enough energy to get out of bed. I pulled in a deep breath, only to sit up straight and freeze.

The book was sat next to me on the bed.

The book of the grey, decayed with time sat there, open as if I’d just studied it.

I hadn’t. I was one hundred percent unconscious and being plagued by guilt and fears a per usual.

I skirted around it, refusing to look at it with the hope it would disappear as I raced to the bathroom.

This couldn’t be happening. Two times I’d lost control, a near miss with death and now the book had decided to appear.

No, it was just my imagination.

I got a shower, putting the temperature to a probably dangerously high setting but I was attempting to try and sort out my aching muscles. It had little effect but to render me as red as a lobster as I stood in the middle of my room, wrapped in a towel and panicking about the book that still hadn’t vanished. I did this for a ridiculously long time, long enough to cool down, moisturise and begin getting dressed.

I was tempted to put pyjamas on by how late it was, but I saw that as defeatist. There had been many bad nights after I’d been consumed by nightmares. Last night was no different and if I wanted to move past it, I had to try. So, I got dressed, convincing myself maybe I’d go for a walk.

I pulled on my jeans, tucked in a vest and pulled on my oversized jumper that hung odd on one shoulder. I made quick work of drying my hair and pushing it back into three uneven buns. Then I pulled on socks. Then I was hit with another bout of exhaustion.

I moved to the window ledge, perching on the wide ledge and looking out at the grey grey alleyway at the back of the café that had gotten me into so much trouble. I didn’t need to go downstairs to know the cafe had been shut all day. I could tell by the silence, the lack of commotion from the kitchen and the frequent shouts of Rose.

Just silence.

More proof that I’d messed up. I’d lost control.

I looked down at my hands, pale and unremarkable. It was why they’d left me behind. I was too dangerous and all I’d done was prove them right once more.

I looked at the book, still sitting there waiting to be considered. This was a path I didn’t know I could take. The book obviously needed my help, but it deserved someone with control. Someone who wouldn’t burn down a building when it got too much.

I turned back to the window, resting my head against the cold pane of glass, that was how Rose found me. She didn’t come into the room straight away, probably too busy considering how pathetic I looked.

Then eventually she came closer and I didn’t need to turn to see her. I knew the expression on her face to well.

‘Rey, it wasn’t your fault.’ She whispered, pushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

‘If I had better control of myself, I wouldn’t need to take potions.’ That was the reality we were all ignoring. I should have gone to school like Rose but they wouldn’t take a witch as old as me, and neither would a coven. Not if they saw how lose my magic was.

‘Are they okay?’ I asked, wondering if I really wanted to know after all.

‘Who?’ She frowned.

‘The Demons.’ It might seem foolish, but I needed to know.

‘The gang of blood demons? They’re probably repenting for their life choices right now.’ She shrugged dismissively, taking a seat on the bed and thankfully ignoring the book. ‘Your vampire has been in touch.’

‘He’s not my vampire.’ I sighed, ignoring the sensation that went through me at his mere mention. He’d been there. When I’d expected nobody to be there.

‘Really? I guess the Order must be providing a rescue service now, as well as a sleepover.’ Rose continued.

‘He slept here?’ I interrupted, looking around the room for any evidence of his presence before I remembered I wasn’t supposed to care. ‘Doesn’t matter.’

‘You’re going to stay with him for a while.’ She concluded as calmly as if we were discussing the weather.

‘What?’ My voice rose an octave with confusion. Perhaps this was a dream or Rose had been in contact with the book and hence… lost her mind too.

‘We’ll board this place up and hope nobody decides to torch it for fun.’ She continued as if she hadn’t heard me.

‘I don’t…’ I began but she leant forward and seized both my hands from where they fidgeted in my lap.

‘I know about the book, Rey. He told me last night.’ She smiled softly as if reassuring me everything was alright.

‘I’m sorry.’ The useless words blurted from my lips. She deserved more than a simple apology from the hell I’d put her though, but she was still smiling. As if anticipating the internal rant, I was having with myself.

‘He might be a vampire but he’s right about one thing. Your power attracts chaos. It’s best your safe until this all blows over.’ She smiled as if trying to reassure me this mad plan wasn’t as mad as it sounded. It was. Locking me up with a vampire I was clearly attracted to and who kept showing up wherever I was?

‘Do you trust him?’

After what Rose had been through, I was surprised she could even look at a vampire, never mind ask me to move in with one.

‘I have to, I used a truth Hex on him.’ She shrugged, looking out the window to see if anything interesting was going on in the alley, as if she hadn’t just made my jaw drop.

‘What!? Rose you can’t do that.’ I snapped; she couldn’t be that foolish? Hexing an Order member?

‘He wants to help you and get rid of Snoke, so I say… we’ll be fine.’ She shrugged and I ignored how that answer made me feel.

‘What if we’re getting ourselves into something we can’t handle?’ That was the obvious possibility here. Especially when we were messing with vampires.

‘That hasn’t stopped us before.’ She pointed out and although she was right, this wasn’t the craziest scheme we’d come up with, it was the only one I could think of that which might include certain death.

‘I-.’ I couldn’t think of what to say, troubled by the books presence, Ben’s call to Rose and her weird plans but she leant forward, forcing my attention onto her.

‘If anyone can figure this out… it’s you. Perhaps Paige was right, and it was about time I stopped being afraid and did something.’ Her smile was sad, pain in her eyes but I knew she meant it. This was a fight we should be part of.

‘I’ll need your help.’ I’d always need her help.

‘You better get your phone on charge then, I’ll have to skype you through it. I’m getting the same treatment as you. Vampire pet for the foreseeable.’ She grinned.

‘To who?’

‘The ginger one.’ She gave me a wicked look and for a moment I wondered if that vampire knew what he was getting into.

‘Are you excited to be locked in with a vampire?’ Now I was beyond confused. Too much information in my head and the book was still sitting there. As if mocking me.

‘Life is an adventure.’ She shrugged as if we were discussing a badly organised backpacking trip across a sketchy country. Not our imminent demise at the hands of the Order if they realised what we’d been hiding. I was putting her in danger by even being here.

My mind reeled and then she leant forward to pull playfully on my hair, pulling me back into the room.

‘Rey. It’ll be alright.’ And at those words I released a breath I didn’t realise I’d been holding. If Rose trusted this plan, I’d trust it too.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I was confident in one thing; my day couldn’t get any worse. Then I arrived home only to be greeted by a fat ginger cat sat in my hallway, serenading me.

Poe had confirmed he’d dropped Rey off safely and he said nothing about the cat. Which I’d be speaking to him about shortly.

‘Bee!’ Rey snapped, heavy footfalls and then she rounded the corner at speed, crashing into me with so much force I had to keep hold of her, so she didn’t topple backwards.

Her head shot back, her breath panted with shock and those wide brown eyes took me in.

‘Oh my god!’ She gasped, pulling back so I had no choice to release her.

‘You’re like a ghost.’ She pulled in a steadying breath and pushed the loose strands of hair out of her face.

We stared at each other, me unsure she was real and her in shock at my sudden appearance. Her laugh broke the silence as she looked down at the fat cat which was worming its way between my legs.

‘Do you mind?’ She asked, suddenly cautious as she bent to pick up the cat from the ground and hold it to her chest where he crowed his achievement.

I looked down at the beast, hating it but in the same moment I knew I was stuck.

‘Why not, we can all go down together.’ I sighed, ignoring the fact that she could have probably brought a menagerie and I would have let her. This was going to be the end of me.

‘Are you okay?’ She asked, startling me as I looked at her. Wondering it she was talking to me or the cat.

‘Me?’ I frowned.

‘I’m…I’m sorry about last night.’ She replied, holding Bee a little tighter to her chest.

‘It wasn’t your fault.’ It wasn’t her fault Plutt had dabbled in blood dealings or that she cared about that stupid cat so much.

‘That doesn’t stop it feeling like it is.’ She sighed, giving me a shy smile.

I was transfixed and convincing me it had something to do with my tiredness.

‘Did you see anything… strange here… last night?’ She continued, trying to sound passive but I could see the spark of panic in her eyes and the slightly faster beating of her heart.

‘I assume we’re not talking in regard to you?’ I clarified, and she shook her head in response.

‘The book of the Grey.’ I concluded, watching a frustrated breath leave her lips as she deposited the feline back on the floor and rested her hands on her hips.

It had arrived on her bed the minute Rose had left us alone and I’d taken up residence in the torturous chair.

‘Why didn’t you take it?’ She challenged and suddenly I felt like I was the one who’d done something wrong.

‘You’re missing the point, Rey. It didn’t choose me.’ Plus, I was certain the book had been taunting me most of the might as if expecting me to be so weak. I couldn’t risk touching it either waking her up or causing another episode. At least that’s what I was telling myself.

‘It didn’t choose me; I was the only idiot around.’ She pointed out, seemingly only more frustrated. ‘At least we could have been idiots together.’

It wasn’t wise the effect the words had on me. Then she turned swiftly on her heel back in the direction she’d come from.

I followed instantly, completely forgetting this was my apartment. Her ease with it confused me. The main room was open plan, living room and kitchen. The living toom overcrowded with books and research. The kitchen old fashioned but clean. It was a cavernous space with brick walls and original features. I didn’t have the time to decorate and I wasn’t a fan of living in a museum.

I watched her round my kitchen counter and open the fridge, pulling out a beer, taking the cap off before she slid it across the counter towards me.

I took it gratefully, needing anything to settle the nerves I didn’t know I had.

‘Thank you. For last night. You didn’t have to do that.’ She said, taking up a seat at the kitchen table where a laptop and papers were piled along with a stack of notebooks.

‘I doubt your witch friend would have let me survive if I didn’t bring you back in one piece. Although I’ve only just recovered from the embarrassment. Swooping in and there was nothing left to do.’ I shrugged and she rewarded me with a genuine laugh as I took the seat opposite her at my own table.

‘Here.’ She reached out and took hold of my hand, turning it over so she could see my veins.

‘What are you doing?’ My voice quite sound steady as ran her fingertips over my pulse point, looking for something.

‘Rose said she truth hexed you. Are you feeling it?’ She frowned.

‘It faded.’ I said dismissively, avoiding her gaze and hoping she didn’t push the subject.

Spells faded but they left side effects. One of such low ferocity like a truth hex should have felt like a bad hangover. I hadn’t felt anything because magic didn’t affect me. I was descendant of a witch, but those abilities should have stopped with Luke.

I’d never met another vampire with the ability to resist magic intoxication. Snoke avoided it by devouring blood but he wasn’t exactly the picture of health and mental stability a vampire his age should be.

Another secret I’d always kept close to my chest but something about her curiosity almost made me share it.

‘Will you get in trouble for me being here?’ She asked quietly.

‘No. He knows you’re here. I made him think it was his idea.’ I shrugged, ignoring the fact she still had hold of my wrist.

‘Can I trust you?’ She asked, her fingers pressing a little harder as if to detect the change in my pulse with the lie.

‘No.’ I responded too quickly.

‘Why do you want the book?’ She continued, ignoring me as if she could see right through my attempt to make her wary of me. Considering me as if she could see right through me.

Of course, witches were known for their foresight, an instinct that usually kept them out of trouble.

I took a sip of my beer, wondering what to say. I didn’t want to lie to her, but the truth might just be too much.

‘If you tell me the truth, I’ll give it to you.’ She said, almost making me choke on my beer.

‘How will you know it’s the truth?’ I challenged.

‘I’ll know or at least hope some of that spell is still lurking in your system.’ She smiled and I had no choice but to return it with her sharp wit.

‘It’s not, although I might as well tell you the same as I told your friend.’

‘Or she took from you against your will.’ She clarified and I hated the smile that came to my lips. I was giving everything away so easily. ‘Are you dangerous?’

‘Not to you.’ That was the only truth I could give her, and it seemed to relax her.

‘If you keep me safe and buy me time to read the book, It’s yours. Which means no stray vampires, no mad witches and no blood gangs.’ She took a drink of her own beer, an eyebrow raised as if we were negotiating a deal.

‘None of those things were my fault and It also can’t be read.’ I corrected, taking another sip of my beer and noticing the bottle was almost empty. How in need of a drink was I?

‘Is that a challenge?’ She raised a brow, ‘How do you know so much about this spell book?’

‘My uncle is a witch.’

‘Luke. I thought we weren’t allowed to talk about him?’ She frowned, leaning a little closer as if we were sharing secrets.

‘Are you going to hand me in?’ I smiled.

She seemed to consider it, finishing off her beer before holding out her hand to me. I was instantly reminded of her taking my hand in the back of the car, using my pulse to calm herself.

‘Deal?’ She asked.

‘That’s not how vampires make deals.’ I took her hand anyway because I was a fool.

‘I swear it.’ I whispered. A vampire vow and now one I couldn’t break while I was living, because why not burden myself with more impossible responsibilities?

She released me and to ignore the wave of disappointment that went through me, my eyes moved to the papers on the table and the large gym bag on the ground.

‘He didn’t show you around?’ Had she been sat in the kitchen this whole time?

‘It’s not his apartment.’ She pointed out which I couldn’t argue with. ‘But I do need to go to bed, last night took it out of me.’

I got to my feet instantly and took her bag as she started to gather up her papers, but I told her to leave them. She’d be here while. There was no point in pretending she was a guest when I was never here anyway.

I took us across the living room to the spare room.

‘No windows?’ She asked

‘I own the whole building; everyone assumes my residence is at the top.’ I shrugged, hoping she didn’t press me further on it. ‘Security purposes.’

Moving around the place was a hassle I didn’t enjoy, being where there was only one way in seemed like the best option in my current situation.

‘Are you in that much danger?’ She asked as we came to a stop outside the door. I wouldn’t go in, I think I’d push myself far enough for one night.

‘Snoke’s use for beings changes like the weather.’ And currently I was in his favour, but I had a feeling that was about to change when he noticed I’d become obsessed with a witch.

‘Do you mind if I hex the room?’ She asked, taking the bag from my grasp and I didn’t miss the brush of our fingers or the wildness of her magic in her blood as she came closer.

‘Why?’ I frowned. Wondering why she’d need magic to protect the room.

‘Sometimes I have nightmares. Rose usually hex’s my room so it doesn’t go on fire.’

‘You don’t need to hex the room. I’m sure I’ll notice.’ Considering I was pretty sure I was going to get no sleep knowing she was next door to me.

‘You won’t say that when you’re caught in a fire.’ She muttered, biting her lip and I needed to get her to stop.

‘Trust me, I’ll hear it.’ I replied, trying to seem at ease despite my hands curled into fists behind my back.

She looked at me then and I knew I needed to leave.

‘Get some sleep.’ I smiled, turning as quick as I could and heading to my room. I’d hide in there until I was certain she was asleep and then I’d continue my work until I couldn’t remember my own name, never mind who was in my apartment.

‘Good night.’ She called, freezing me in place. I turned to find her smiling at me and in that moment, I knew this was a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have them together…. I wonder what’s going to happen...  
> Thank you again for reading! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you're all well!  
> Sorry this feels like filler! Can't wait to get to the next chapter, Phasma is planning something.  
> Thank you all for your comments and Kudos, giving me light at this dark time. Thank you for reading!  
> <3  
> P.s sorry for errors. I blame the gin.

‘Papa.’ A child called, familiar to me and yet I had never heard it before. I opened my eyes to a chubby face, wild brown hair and dark eyes that considered me with annoyance. The same annoyance I’d seen in my mother’s expression too many times.

‘Ben?’ A softer voice called, an arm working its way across my chest as I felt the brush of magic against my skin. It felt like a home, a feeling I hadn’t had in so long, I rolled towards it, only to find myself jolted awake.

A crushing weight of a fat ginger and white cat on my chest, looking down at me suspiciously. Rey’s cat, watching me as if he knew what was in my dreams. Knowing Rey, I wouldn’t put it past her to own a demon cat. Who was now judging me for having dreams I had no rights to, not after everything I’d done.

I had lost my mind.

I sat up, making the feline release a shriek as it hit the bed and tumbled clumsily to the floor. I could smell coffee and the pull of magic and right then I didn’t know which was better. What I did know, is I was in trouble.

I pushed myself out of bed, got a cold shower and got dressed for the day. Pulling on an extra sharp and restrictive suit in an attempt to remind myself of the point of all this. After finding nothing else to keep me in my room, I had to make my way to the kitchen.

Rey was stood at the counter, sipping a steaming mug of coffee, her head tilted to one side in interest at whatever she was looking at and her hair was piled messily on top of her head and she was dressed in gym wear. Her cheeks were flushed, her heart was at an irregular rhythm and her freckles seemed to be the only thing that mattered.

‘I sent Bee to get you.’ She grinned as she spotted me, appearing both welcoming and shy at the same time. I ignored the feeling that had begun to spread from the centre of my chest.

‘Are you sure that cats not possessed?’ I asked, eyeing it suspiciously as if ran over to sit at her side as if it understood every word.

‘Certain of it.’ She replied, putting down her cup to turn and start making another one. ‘Sorry, I’m an early riser.’

‘I’m going to ban that word.’ I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck, and pushing my dream as far out of my mind as I could.

‘Sorry.’ She threw over her shoulder. ‘Here.’ She pushed a mug of coffee towards me before sitting in one of the chairs. Too close because it didn’t matter the strength of the coffee or how tired I was… it didn’t compete with the scent of her.

‘You didn’t have to do this.’ I replied, unsure of what to do. I didn’t want her to think I expected such things of her.

‘I was already making my own. You don’t mind, do you?’

I shook my head, I was never here anyway and it’d be better if she felt comfortable. This was definitely a terrible idea but it was the best chance we had.

‘Have you been working?’ I asked, trying to change the subject and taking in the array of papers that seemed bigger than the ones she’d been looking over last night.

‘Sleep and I have a love hate relationship.’ She shrugged and I was reminded of what happened. I wanted to ask her about it. Wanted to ask her how she felt but I couldn’t. This concern I had for her would ger her nowhere but in more trouble.

‘What are you doing today?’ She asked, seeming genuinely interested.

‘Order business I assume.’ Poe hadn’t alerted me to a catastrophe, but there were probably already too many messages to respond to. One reason why I left my phone in my study.

‘What does he ask you to do?’ I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

‘Depends if any rebels have been stupid enough to get caught.’ I left it at that, it wasn’t worth going into the gory details and I didn’t want to consider how she’d look at me. Not after everything.

‘It’s a mess I got myself into.’ I said dismissively. Being foolish at a young age and I’d ruined my life. A fact I had accepted but now faced with a lovely witch who seemed genuinely interested it was torture, because I would always be a monster for my mistakes.

‘Well, I’m here to help you get out of it… and not get killed… or drained.’ She smiled.

I couldn’t help but relax in her presence, having to fight against the urge to ask too many questions.

‘What are your plans today?’ That seemed reasonable enough, and I hoped it didn’t involve the other witch and getting into trouble.

‘Rose is studying engineering; she lets me study her notes from lecture and I usually write a paper. Her tutor is nice and marks mine too. I need to get that finished and then I have runes to decode. I found a sixteenth century spell which-.’ She stopped, her cheeks flushed as if embarrassed.

‘Sixteenth century spells were written without full proofing, its why the incantation rots.’ I replied easily, suddenly relaxed talking about something I was familiar with.

‘Not if you use a protection charm before you start decoding. I’ve tried one. It didn’t go exactly to plan.’ She trailed off, seeing something in my expression before she tactfully decided to change the subject by pushing a piece of paper on the table towards me.

‘Here. This is the charm I’m working on. I need to get the rune right before it’ll take the incantation.’ The excitement in her voice was telling but I didn’t look at it, too intrigued in her face than any 16th century spell she could push at me.

‘Why engineering?’ I pressed, unable to stop myself. Her colour heightened, her heartbeat stuttering in her chest as her eyes darted nervously to the table.

‘You realise the book is sitting right there?’ She challenged, her voice a whisper as if we were sharing secrets again. Selfishly, I gave into it and indulged myself for the chance to be closer to her.

I knew the book was there, it had been since I sat down but I was reluctant to give it my attention.

‘It’s trying to trick me into touching it…so it can hide again. To justify its mysteriousness.’ I pointed out, watching all the emotions flicker across her face as if she was trying to decide whether to believe me or not.

‘Why engineering?’ I continued, sitting back and enjoying my coffee, which was obviously delicious. Was there anything she wasn’t good at.

Do. Not. Think. About. That.

‘I like fixing things, learning how things work and coming up with solutions. Nothing at the home worked and I didn’t have any money, so I’d fix things...’ She trailed off as if giving too much away.

‘Why didn’t you go to the class with Rose?’ I asked, the words out my mouth before I could reign my curiosity in.

‘It’s too expensive. So, I had to save a little longer, I’ll be starting classes in the fall. Well, I was supposed to be. Now the café’s gone…’ She stopped, seeming to realise something. ‘I need to look for a new job.’

‘How about you focus on trying not to get killed right now?’ I offered, hating the overwhelming worry of her wandering around. She could handle herself, that was evident, but the chaos afterwards was another story.

‘Isn’t that your job?’ She pointed out, one brow raised as a flirtatious smile came to her lips.

No. That was just my perverted mind. I needed to get away from her and have a long hard talk to myself.

‘One of them.’ I replied, not even ready to contemplate what was waiting for me today. As if on que, the shrill ringing of my office phone began.

‘Excuse me.’ I left the table and took my coffee with me no matter how much a part of me wanted to leave it behind for an excuse to go back.

It was Poe and for once I was thankful for the interruption.

‘Please tell me you have plans for me today?’ I said in answer.

‘The witch driving you mad already?’ He asked, sounding far too pleased with himself.

‘Not exactly.’ It was the exact opposite, but I didn’t need to go into that. Anyone close to me got hurt and I did not want her to be another.

‘We have three meetings with Order sectors. I was going to schedule a fourth but I thought - .’ He began but I quickly cut him off.

‘Put it in.’ I needed as many distractions as I could get considering I’d felt more emotions in the last twenty-four hours than I had in years.

‘Lando also wants another meeting.’ He pressed.

‘Why?’ Lando didn’t usually demand things of me, especially when he knew Snoke had his eye on me.

‘He said he has something for you.’

‘Can he drop it off?’ I asked. I didn’t have the time to be meeting with Lando and getting tangled in the rebellion. Not while Rey was in my care.

‘I’ll sort it out.’ Poe replied.

‘I also need you to arrange a call with my mother.’ I didn’t realise how much I needed it until the words left my mouth. She was the only person who could make sense of this madness and I couldn’t risk a face to face meeting. Not now with Snoke so close.

‘You know that’s not safe.’ Poe replied, genuinely worried as if he’d got onto the fact I had lost my mind.

‘I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t need it.’ I did need it. More than I was willing to ever admit.

*********************************************************************

Day one of being locked in a vampire’s lair wasn’t too bad. In fact, his apartment gave away more about him that I think he knew. Ben apologised and left in a rush, I was worried something had happened but from what had happened the last few days I assumed it was just his regular behaviour and part of his role in the Order. An allegiance I was yet to fully understand but Rose trusted this plan. So, I would to, ignoring my strange attraction to the vampire and how suddenly I didn’t want to be left alone.

I wouldn’t snoop no matter how many texts Rose sent calling me a coward. I perused his books in the numerous book shelves in the living room. Too many of them were protected texts, books I thought had been destroyed but they’d been hexed to have different covers. Containing the history of magic and witchcraft.

The Order rose believing every creature to be beneath them and magic was something to be owned and used to their advantage. The texts weren’t about blood consumption, or anything to do with the gifts of magical blood. No, it was just witch history, spell casting and absorption of magic. It was things I’d read or hassled rose about. Information useful to witches and not their containment. Yet, Ben wasn’t a witch.

Poe had been to check on me, Finn had messaged, and Rose had called to say she was officially at a vampire spa retreat and loving every minute of it. I couldn’t keep up with her energy. I should have probably gone out for a run, or done something productive but since my third coffee wore out, the reality of what happened with the demons was still hanging over me. I was exhausted and it look me a moment to realise it was more emotional than physical. My magic was there, irritating me with the urge to use it but the last thing I needed was to set his apartment on fire.

I’d been reminded too much of my parents to forget the pain so easily. I’d needed saving and put my friends at risk and no level of acceptance could alleviate that pain. I felt too much like a failure to be productive, so I just sat and wasted my day. Willing myself to get better didn’t work so I allowed myself to wallow. Ignoring the growing pain of my nightmares as they tried to encroach on the daylight.

Lost in my work and reading, the day flew by and it was an effort just to remember to eat. Once that was done, I went back to the couch and tried to squint at Latin long enough until it made some sense to me. It didn’t. It just left me frustrated and making hopeless notes about magic that would help nobody.

I was beyond relieved when he re-entered the living room seeming as tired as I felt. I’d wasted my whole day but I didn’t really care, I was just happy to not me one my own. Too many dark thoughts trying to creep into my head.

‘How was Order business?’ I asked, worrying if he thought it was weird I was just lounging in his Livingroom. He was looking at me as if he did not remember me being here. Which only made me more nervous.

‘Dull.’ He answered with a smile as he tossed his blazer carelessly onto the chair and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Could forearms be sexy?

I shook the thought away, attracting his concerned gaze.

‘I can out do you.’ I held the papers out to him I was currently studying. He took them seeming genuinely interested which was rare. Rose usually looked like I was feeding her bad vegetables and Finn suddenly had an important message to run.

‘Mystics of sun charms.’ He read, falling into my trap.

‘How is your Latin?’ I asked, wondering if he would help me. I didn’t have to time to learn it, especially not now with everything else going on and even if I could I’d never be as good as an immortal vampire.

‘Rusty.’ He admitted, seeming slightly ashamed.

‘Mine is non-existent so you win.’ I patted the space on the couch next to me. ‘I need to make notes.’

‘Why do you need mystics?’ He frowned and I thought he’d refuse but he settled back against the cushions and considered me over the pile of pages.

‘I don’t, but you never know.’ I smiled, leaning over to tap the pages as he began to read. Falling into an easy rhythm as he told me everything that was on the page. I excused myself once to get him a beer and then continued working. I jotted down the notes that were relevant, trying not to get carried away with the sound of his voice lulling me into looking at him. He didn’t need me staring at him.

He finished the page and I couldn’t hide my disappointment as I looked for something else for him to work through for me.

‘It would help me if I knew what you’re looking for.’ He asked, seemingly taking the task serious when really it was only fuelling my torturous sexual repression.

‘Energy releases and their connection to dark magic.’ I sighed, rifling through my papers and trying to remember where I put my latest notes.

‘Rey…’ He began, a look on his face as if he was genuinely concerned. I didn’t want him to pity me, so I leant forward to grab another item off the table.

‘I have something else to show you.’ I held the ancient text out to him which he took with an ease that I suspected he would have. He was used to handling them which confirmed my suspicions. There was more to this vampire than he was letting on, a resistance to magic I hadn’t yet explained with my research.

‘Here.’ I pointed to a section in Latin, curling my legs beneath me so I could see what he was reading. ‘Look at this.’

He turned to look at me, those dark eyes taking me in as if I hadn’t put a priceless artifact into his lap. Why did it feel like I was seeing his lips for the first time? Maybe I had read too much smut.

‘Is this the original compendium of witchcraft?’ He spoke quietly and cautiously as if waiting to see if I had lost my mind.

‘Yes.’ I’d snuck it out of the library weeks ago and after the initial sleep deprived anxiety of being caught, nobody was missing it.

‘The one under lock and key in the records of the library?’ He continued; those eyes locked on mine as if everything that came out of my mouth was the most interesting thing he could hear.

‘I moved it when I was there the other day. Nobody noticed it.’ I shrugged, my voice too quiet.

‘What did you replace it with?’ He asked and I wanted to be reluctant to answer but I didn’t think it was possible for me not to tell him.

‘English poetry. I used a cloaking spell so we just have to hope nobody opens it.’ It was easy really, maybe too easy and he just watched me as if I’d shocked him and I ignored the slight thrill that went through me that it was possible.

‘Can I show you now?’ I asked, those dark eyes looking at my face for a long moment before he gave a small nod. I turned to the page I’d decoded, reading him the section on cursed incantations. Going by his collection he probably already knew it, but he was listening intently. Or at least I thought he was. I had a feeling he wasn’t looking at the book and I was too much of a coward to look up.

***********************************************************************

‘Ben.’ She called and I ignored the longing I had to see her. To hug her and tell her for the hundredth time how sorry I was. But no words could change the path we were on now. So, I didn’t even bother with a greeting.

‘What would cause a witch to lose control of her powers?’ I pinched the bridge of my nose, in exhaustion. I’d had too much bourbon to clam myself after Rey reading to me. I didn’t know curse incantations of the complex mind could be one of the most erotic things I’d heard be explained to me and yet, here we were.

Rey had gone to bed exhausted. A fatigue that worried me but I wouldn't burden her with mentioning it. She needed her privacy and I'd convinced myself a good night sleep would do her some good, despite it never having an effect on my own issues. 

‘Many things-.’ My mother began but I cut her off, out of patience and time to try and understand what was going on.

The vision had plagued me all day, so vivid and real I’d challenged my reality too many times in the space of less than 24 hours. My day had gone past in a boring blur and all I couldn’t think about was getting back to the apartment. My behaviour was worrying me, but I had nobody to talk about it with. Poe perhaps but he didn’t need anymore burdens.

‘At night... when they have nightmares.’ I pressed, needing to know.

‘Is there anything else?’ She asked ad I could hear it in her voice, her hesitation as if the answer was in my grasp.

‘Visions...’ Where they visions or just my perverted imagination? They felt real but that didn’t mean they were. Once I convinced myself I could save both my mother and father and look where that had gotten us.

‘Sentinel witches are the only beings with those abilities. Being in close proximity to one affect those around her. I used to have vision when I lived with my mother.’ My mother replied, confirming my worse fears. That Rey was as powerful as I believed she could be.

‘There hasn’t been a sentinel witch in centuries.’ Not one I could recall mainly because Snoke hadn’t mentioned it and if he knew about it, he’d have one by now. Phasma was just as close as he could get.

‘Their covens usually dispose of them as an act of mercy before the order can scent them.’ She replied softly, almost in warning.

‘What if they didn’t have a coven?’ It seemed to liberate Rey but I couldn’t help like feel as if it was part of her downfall.

‘The erratic nature of their magic would make them hide it. Which could have disastrous consequences. Their magic is meant to be shared.’ She clarified. Yes, shared with a mate. I knew that story from hearing of my grandfather and grandmother.

‘What were your visions about… what you lived with your mother?’ I asked, needing to know what she’d seen. Needing to know how real they were before I drove myself mad.

‘You, and your father but I was too young to fully understand their meaning.’ Her voice was soft, cautious but still there was a pain in my chest. A pain for all the things I’d never have.

‘Ben, if this is what I think it is... you need Luke.’ She warned and I knew she was right. Luke was the only one who could answer my questions. If he was mad or not, I couldn’t escape that truth.

‘Luke will kill her.’ Luke would destroy anything more powerful than himself. I’d learnt that the hard way. We all had.

‘Please, you have to trust me.’ She whispered, forcing me to bow my head in defeat. I was quite content to wallow when the stupid cat came rushing in. Screeching at me. I made a metal note I needed to kill Poe but then I smelt the smoke.

I dropped the phone, using my natural speed I arrived in room, uncaring the door was closed to find her fast asleep in a bed that was on fire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's okay! Again, sorry for the mistakes.   
> Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos-ing! You're all amazing!  
> Stay safe everyone! <3

_Leave her!_ Screamed through my mind. A pain in my chest I remembered too sharply to let it go as I begged them to stay. Reached out for them but my fingers could hold onto nothing. They kept slipping from my grasp.

 _Please._ I silently begged. Needing something but the pain wouldn’t dissipate. No matter how much I begged.

‘Rey!’ My name woke me, hands were on me, reassuring me and I was sat in my bed, Ben had hold of my face and the bed was on fire. Hot bright flames that were as chaotic as my mind but all I could see was him.

He didn’t seem bothered despite the hight of the flames, the heat and the fact he was two seconds away from going up in smoke like the rest of the bedding.

Magical fire. My fire.

I threw my arm out, dissipating it but the bed was ruined, smoke thick in the air as I choked for breath.

‘I’m-.’ I couldn’t get the apology out, tears streaming down my cheeks as I tried to blink the burning smoke from my eyes.

‘It’s alright.’ He said, and suddenly I wasn’t in the room but I was sat on the couch. A breeze brushed my skin as I heard the bedroom door shut and then he was sat next to, my trembling hands captured in his cool ones. The blanket from the back of the couch was half draped over my bare legs. I’d gone to sleep in an oversized tee, too lazy to find my pyjamas.

‘I didn’t mean to.’ My teeth chattered from the shock of it, the disappointment I’d let it happen again so soon. He simply shook his head.

‘What happened?’ He asked, his grip tight as if to try and ground me. As if to reassure me he was here. Why? Why did it matter to him so much?

‘I had a bad dream.’ I replied instantly, unable to hold it back. Tears continued to roll down my cheeks despite the lack of smoke. ‘It’s why they left me there.’

My breath stuttered through my lips and suddenly he wasn’t holding my hand, he had hold of my face, wiping my tears with his thumbs and at the sheer intimacy, every ugly fear inside of me wanted out. Everything I’d held in so long, everything that mad up the darker side of myself came tumbling free.

‘I had a nightmare and set my room on fire when I was five. They weren’t home. I thought I was going to die.’ The fear made my chest tight but as I struggled to pull in breath, reassuring sound left his lips, his hands sliding down to gently cup the sides of my neck as if to listen to my pulse. I wasn’t a vampire but there was an odd intimacy to it. Blood and life was everything to vampires and the fact he now had hold of mine meant something but I was too hysterical to think about it.

‘They tried to get me spell bound but when they tried to tie me down my magic hurt them both. I begged them to forgive me, but they wouldn’t. They left me in Jakku and told me to wait for them to come back.’ The words spilled from my lips, filled with a pain that I was relieved to get off my chest.

‘What happened in Jakku?’ He spoke so softly and yet I couldn’t get the words out. I wanted to tell him everything, to be free of it all and yet it was still stuck in my throat.

‘I wasn’t safe.’ I replied, looking into his dark gaze and knowing he understood that. Understood it better than anyone else could. ‘I’d never felt so alone.’

‘You’re not alone.’ His voice was firm, comforting with no trace of a lie and I had to believe it. Of course, I did, he wasn’t even bothered I’d burned down his spare room.

He released me slowly, getting up to get me a tissue and then he came back with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

‘You didn’t look back.’ He said, his voice soft as he poured me a heavy measure and held the glass out to me. I wasn’t a fan of dark spirits, but I felt like I needed something to warm me up.

‘I was tired of waiting for someone to remember me.’ I replied simply. So tired of being nothing to everybody. It was exhausting, trying to exist when nobody cared. Rose saved my life, and all she’d done was approve me as a roommate.

I looked down at the glass, allowing a genuine smile to come to my lips.

‘This reminds me of every bad decision I let Rose lead me to.’ I rolled the glass between my hands before taking a deep drink and allowing the warmth of it to penetrate my chest.

‘It reminds me of my father.’ He replied, his smile small and sad as he leant back against the couch. He was still so close. I thought he’d try and put some distance between us but his whole body was turned towards me, one arm draped across the back of the couch and it was nearly touching my shoulder.

‘What happened to him?’ I asked, feeling like it was safe as I took another sip. Watching his face and hoping I wasn’t pushing him too far.

‘He was working with Luke, after the Republic fell. He and my mother were trying to restoke the rebellion, with my help. They were caught. Snoke killed him in front of my mother, she’s waiting until Skywalker is found and then it will be her turn.’ He replied simply, so many secrets that could hurt him and yet he was giving them to me so freely.

‘What about you?’ I whispered, needing to know how it all began.

‘Snoke got me young. My parents sent me away to Luke. Tried to model me into the perfect rebel. He saw a conflict in me and thought I wasn’t loyal enough. I thought he’d kill me. The same night the Order attacked the safe house and killed all the rebels there. Those left blamed me and my resentment for Luke’s teachings. I had nowhere to go but to Snoke.’

He took a deep drink of his glass and I didn’t miss the slight tremble to his hand. ‘He has a way of making you think it’s your idea.’

‘What made you stop?’ I asked. We were here for a reason and there was no point holding onto our secrets, not now.

‘My father. He was caught because he wanted to see me. Only to tell me he loved me, no matter what I did he always would. I knew then, I’d made my mistake, but it was too late. He was gone.’

‘It’s not too late.’ I breathed, needing him to know that. Watching as all his attention focused on me and I felt real, for the first time in a long time. As if I was meeting Rose all over again.

‘Rey, you need to read that book.’ He replied, coaxing as if worried I’d try to fight him on it. ‘My mother suspects you could be a sentinel witch. The last living one was Padme.’

The last owner of the book. His grandmother had that power and it seemed impossible I could hold it too. Then again, too many impossible things had happened and as if awaiting my attention, the book was on the small coffee table before us. Waiting for me to pick it up.

I was a coward, I knew that but people were counting on me. All those who couldn’t fight for themselves.

‘Rose suspected it. She… she has visions sometimes when she’s around me too long. The kids in the home did too. Nobody stayed long enough usually for it to happen.’ It’d been happening for as long as I could remember. Nobody usually suspected me, but some did. It didn’t make you popular to show people what would happen to them, the good and the bad.

‘She said I predicted every bad relationship she’s ever had, down to every detail. She joked it was a benefit, having a roommate who can predict your future.’ I smiled, looking at him as if expecting him to smile but he didn’t.

He went pale at my words, watching my face as if trying to work something out. Maybe I’d freaked him out.

‘Are you okay?’ I asked but he shook his head as if dispelling a thought and took a deep drink of his whiskey before looking back at me again.

‘Nothing bad will happen but you need to give into your magic.’

‘We saw how well that went.’ I scoffed, he couldn’t he serious. I think I’d ruined one of his rooms and I’d only been here a day.

‘That isn’t you giving in, that’s you fighting with it ferociously.’ He corrected, taking another sip of his drink before he leant forward to leave it on the table as he picked up the book. It apparently trusted him because it remained in his hand as he held it out to me.

Don’t be a coward.

I gave him my glass and took it from him, pulling in a calming breath as my magic settled in my chest, content for once.

‘Will you stay with me?’ I whispered, unable to let go of my fear.

‘Yes.’ He replied without hesitation.

I opened the first page, running my fingertips over the rough parchment as I watched him watching me. Needing to know everything before we began this.

‘Do you have an affinity for magic?’ I asked, watching his face for any hesitation.

‘A vampire?’ He replied, trying to seem as if the suggestion was ridiculous but I saw the flicker in his eyes. The reluctance to tell me a lie that had nothing to do with any truth hex.

‘I didn’t burn you.’ I looked at his hands, not a mark on them but he’d been too close to my magic on more than one occasion. His mouth opened as if trying to form a lie but I wasn’t playing that game.

He collected ancient spell books, he had an ease around magic I’d never seen and my chaos didn’t scare him.

‘Children descended of convergences are said to hold exceptional gifts. It’s why they were so sought after before the purge.’ A child of a vampire and a witch was rumoured to have abilities beyond what could be controlled. He had vampire parents, but the convergence was still in his blood. He had that link to magic, no matter how distant.

I reached out to take hold of his free hand and turned it over and as gently as I could. I wondered if this was foolish, but it was a risk I had to take. I summoned a small fire spell. Ignoring how relieved my magic was to be being used as I placed a small fire charm in the centre of his palm. It continued to burn as if I held it.

‘How did you work it out?’ He whispered, seeming cautious as if I’d turn his secret on him.

‘There are too many spells laying about.’ My voice was low, cautious and trying not to worry him as I extinguished the fire but kept hold of his hand. Plus, his parents had sent him to Luke for a reason and I had a feeling it was to do with more than just rebellion dreams.

‘I’m not a witch.’ He corrected as if fearful I’d jump to the wrong conclusion.

‘You can hold witchcraft in your hand.’ That wasn’t enough to be a witch, but it was something. Something I hadn’t even read about. A gift that had to be rare and by his slight panic, Snoke knew nothing about it.

‘I’m a child of a woman who was born of the last convergence.’ He replied.

‘I’m nobody.’ I responded bluntly. ‘I don’t think it matters who came before us.’

Rose was born of pure blood witches, trained by them and breathed magic. Still hers was nothing compared to my eruptions. I didn’t know my second name and I was pretty sure there was human mixed into my blood. I wouldn’t even be worthy of breathing if the order really looked into me.

‘Can you hold a spell?’ I wondered if that was possible, I’d read about it in the compendium, gift sharing was possible if the two were bonded but it was rare.

‘It depends on the spell. It also makes me a great predator. I’m not susceptible to magic poisoning.’ He shrugged.

‘That’s how you’ve made an antidote for it.’ Everything was falling into place. Why he needed to get away from Snoke. Why he had interest in the book and how he’d managed to come up with an antidote for dark magic poisoning.

‘My grandfather had the same gift. They thought he was blessed to bring us out of the dark ages, to unite all species.’

‘What happened?’ I’d heard this story. It was dark but I’d never heard if from someone who’d lived it, someone I knew I was growing to care for no matter how foolish that was. How it could only end in disaster.

‘He went mad and drained his mate. Now Luke is doing an excellent job of following in his footsteps.’

‘You haven’t gone mad. Isn’t that proof that nobody is determined by blood.’ It just backed up my point. It shouldn’t matter who came before. ‘Besides, I think you’re being hard on yourself. Your grandmother is in there too. You might be more like her than you think.’

‘Shall we find out?’ I tugged on his hand, making him lean closer before I released his hand and tuned to the first page with text on it.

‘Why do I suddenly feel like this is a terrible idea?’ He asked and I could only laugh. Then he looked at me, dark hair falling onto his brow and I wanted nothing more than to brush it away. Consumed with the feeling I was in trouble and I was loving it. Perhaps I was the mad one after all.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

‘Witch.’ The demon snapped, coming from the darkness and stinking of ale. I’d been waiting long enough and he’d pay for the disruption to my evening.

‘You took your time.’ I replied calmly, luring him closer to where I leaned on my car, scrolling carelessly through my emails.

‘I’m a wanted man.’ He hissed, seeming irritated as he kept looking over his shoulder.

Wanted because Solo was after him. He had hurt his witch and if Solo was anything, he was a fool for how ferociously he’d hunted the demons who’d crossed paths with Miss Niima. Leading me right to the evidence of her magic. Evidence that had sealed her fate.

I needed to get rid of her before she got me dethroned.

‘Do you want the money or not?’ I asked, bored and irritated by his presence. Snoke would notice me gone soon enough and I didn’t have enough lies left to cover my tracks.

‘Here.’ He held out the small vile, the witch’s blood that his friends had foolishly tried to acquire. Not realising a vampire had her in his sights.

‘Excellent.’ I grinned and with a click of my fingers his neck broke, sending him to the ground. The vile hovered in the air where his hand had been, allowing me to take it. I felt the ache in my limbs from such a strong spell but hopefully Snoke had drunk enough tonight not to notice by tomorrow.

I climbed back into my car, tasking off my leather gloves and pulling the book off the passenger seat into my lap, _The Compendium of Chaos_. Snoke believed it to have been burned in one of the first purges but all witches had secrets. He might hate it, but it had won him more wars than I’d ever admit.

I uncorked the little vile of blood, the last evidence that Miss Niima was anything other than a city rat. I opened the book, turning the page to the incantation that had been calling to me the longest. The cruellest one I had left. I’d suffered enough and finally I was where I needed to be. I didn’t need a foolish little witch stealing it from me.

‘Goodbye, Miss Niima.’ I whispered as I poured the small vile of blood onto the page, watching as the paper began to hiss and bubble as the ink vanished and set the shadow demon locked in the book free. To search for the promised soul to feast on. I’d killed many witches, but I had a feeling this one I would enjoy more than all the others, I just hoped Solo was there to watch as the creature clawed out her heart.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The shrill ringing of the door buzzer woke me up. A pressure on my chest that was comforting and warm. I was alarmed I was getting comfortable with the cat until I looked down to see Rey sprawled there. Her mouth open and her hair in disarray. We were asleep on the couch. She’d read, we’d talked and drank. I didn’t remember falling asleep. I didn’t remember her falling asleep and yet here we were.

I was in trouble.

Another shrill ring of the buzzer came and I damned whoever it was to hell one hundred times as I gently manoeuvred Rey off me and onto the cushions as I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover her.

She didn’t even flinch which gave away just how exhausted she was. Before the buzzer could go again and wake her up, I darted to it at my natural speed, throwing it open and baring my fangs, only to see Hux stood there looking unimpressed.

‘What do you want?’ I snapped, failing at containing my temper.

‘Charming.’ He greeted, moving past me with the grace of that stupid ginger alley cat.

‘Christ Solo, are you running a nunnery in here?’ He smiled, the minute he caught sight of Rey on the couch. Thankfully, the book had decided to vanish.

I grabbed the skinny bastard’s arm and dragged him into my office before he woke her up or spent too long looking at her.

‘What do you want?’ I replied, trying not to lunge at him.

‘To catch up.’ He shrugged, examining the items in my office. ‘I didn’t think I’d find you so agitated or your witch stinking of magic.’

I didn’t even want to know why he stunk of the Tico witch. I probably should, to inform Rey but it would only distress her.

‘This game isn’t going to work if you’re not playing properly.’ He taunted, leaning back against my desk like a parent getting ready to deliver a lecture.

‘She’s not a game.’ I corrected, trying to keep my fangs in my mouth. I didn’t know what she was but whatever it was I seemed to be here for the ride.

With a flick of his wrist he held out an envelope to me, cream with a familiar repulsive cologne coming off it.

‘What is that?’ I knew exactly what it was, but I needed this nightmare to be confirmed.

‘An invitation.’ He grinned, seeming far too pleased with himself. ‘I let slip to Pryde you’re trying to discipline a witch. He was over the moon.’

‘Please tell me that’s not what I think it is?’ This day couldn’t be getting worse so soon.

‘An invitation to one of his parties? Of course. If you want Snoke to think you’re being the perfect little servant, you need to do this.’

‘By going to an orgy?’ I snapped, feeling nervous and annoyed all at the same time. I’d made an art of avoiding Pryde’s parties. I’d even successfully faked a near fatal injury and took the punishment for my weakness from Snoke. Now, I knew there was no escape.

‘Don’t be a prude, Solo. The orgies happen on a Sunday. It’s Friday gathering.’ Hux replied, clearly enjoying my discomfort. ‘You also need to find a way to make your witch smell of anything other than sixteenth century spells. With your puritan morals… I have no suggestions.’

I knew exactly how to erase the smell of Rey’s magic, the thought lingered in the back of my mind, but I wouldn’t suggest it. No, because she was a woman with no choice in all this and she didn’t need a vampire at her neck causing more trouble.

‘I’ll see myself out.’ He said, clearly noticing my lack of focus. I should have asked him about Rose, I should have asked him about his plan or what we should do but I couldn’t. Too many other things were on my mind.

I was left to look down at the letter with a sickening panic crawling up my chest. I didn’t have the first idea of how to deal with this. I didn’t want Rey anywhere near Pryde. I didn’t want her anywhere near the Order and yet I couldn’t seem to let her go. I buried my head in my hands, hating myself for everything at the same time I was trying to formulate a plan.

Completely ignoring the fact that Rey said her visions came to pass. I did not need the torment of all the things I knew I’d never have. All the things my father wanted for me, wanted me to fight for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen at Pryde's party and now Rey has a shadow demon on her tail!  
> Thank you again everyone!  
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm flying through these chapters! Thank you all for sticking with me and commenting!  
> Love that you are all loving to so much!  
> Hope you're enjoying it still :)

I’d woken up smelling of vampire again. Ben was gone but I had distinct memories of what happened last night. We'd slept together on the couch, nothing sexual had occurred and yet it was probably one of the most intimate moments in my life. Now, I’d ingested way too much coffee and I was pretty sure my heart was beating faster than a hummingbird in my chest. Maybe this was it, maybe this was how I lost my mind. I’d also avoided Ben as best I could in an open plan apartment, but he seemed busy in his office. A saving grace. He was probably wondering where to send me. The crazy witch who made him act irrationally and had set his spare room on fire.

I’d gotten dressed, continued reading the book and writing down some interesting things I’d learned but I couldn’t focus. Of course I couldn’t. I just had the best night sleep in forever and I couldn’t work out the vampire who I was insanely attracted to.

Before I could delve any deeper into my wallowing, my phone started to ring. Thankfully it was Rose. 

'How is it going with Heathcliff.' Was her greeting and I wondered if she’d suddenly developed the ability to read minds.  
'I don't know what you mean.' It was the best lie I could come up with. Really I only seemed to think about it every moment of the day.  
'Please. That brooding vampire has sex written all over him and jumped at the chance to have you locked in his dungeon.'  
'His apartment is nice.' I corrected.   
'Nothings happened?' She pressed and my silence was confirmation enough. I was not going to go into the oddness of sleeping on the couch together or how nice he’d been to me at the same time as being maddeningly distant.  
'You poor thing. I'll get word to Finn and get him to send your vibrator over as quick as he can.'  
'Don't you dare.' I snapped, the last thing I needed to do was be buzzing away where he could hear me.  
'Prude.' She laughed. 'Well you need to up the game.'  
'Maybe... he doesn’t feel like that.' He’d held my hand, he’d stayed with me… he’d slept with me. Vampires weren’t overly affectionate, so it was confusing me even more. Maybe I needed to just throw myself into the problem, get rejected and deal with it or hopefully get a better more fruitful answer.  
'Worst lie I've ever heard. From what Hux says he's never had a pet before or a partner around so he could just be old fashioned. More reserved and private I would say. Also, his fangs have been out too many times to count for him to be such a prude.’

I tried to ignore the nervous sensation that went through me at her words.

'You’re a smart girl Rey, get creative.' She teased and I didn’t have the energy left for Rose’s sex talk again.  
'How is it going with Hux?' I asked, hoping to get off the subject of what to do my vampire and find out what the hell she was doing with hers. Knowing Rose, it was something that would get us both into trouble.  
'We have an arrangement.' She replied dismissively which only made me stand a little straighter.

‘What do you mean an agreement?’ I said each word carefully, hoping she didn’t miss my alarm. Her silence was telling enough.

‘Rose.’ I warned. We had enough of her plate without her messing about and breaking a vampires heart for kicks.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow when we drop your clothes off.’ She continued as if I hadn’t spoken. Sounding far too relaxed considering the situation.

‘What clothes?’ I frowned, I had brought enough clothes and assumed we’d be going back to pack up the café. I didn’t bring everything with me in the panic.

‘For the blood orgy party thing. Doesn’t your vampire tell you anything?’ She laughed and I nearly dropped my phone.

‘Orgy?’ The words left my mouth far too loudly but thankfully Ben’s office door was still shut.

‘Got to go!’ She called, her voice high pitched as if she’d said too much.

‘Rose!’ I snapped but she was already gone. I put the phone down and hung my head while releasing a noise of frustration. She was going to drive me mad. Especially when I couldn’t keep an eye on her.

I tried to call Finn but he wasn’t answering. Yeah, he was probably getting himself in trouble with a werewolf, something else I didn’t need to be worrying over.  
Well, I wasn’t worrying over them I was perhaps jealous they were getting further with their supernatural being then I was.

‘Rey?’ A voice asked, making me jump about a foot in the air. I turned to see Ben stood there wearing half a dark navy suit, his shirt was shit and partially unbuttoned and the suit jacket was missing. He seemed concerned but I was too annoyed to notice.

‘I need to put a bell on you!’ I snapped, laying my hand over my heart where it threatened to burst through my chest. ‘What have you been doing?’

I hadn’t heard him moving about, then again, he was a creature of the night. I wasn’t supposed to.

‘Hux is concerned.’ He said, hands on his hips as if he was about to give me bad news.

‘Hux was here? Why?’ I asked, wondering when he turned up. I shook my head, thankful he brought it up because I’d need his help getting Rose back to some sanity. ‘That brings us to our next problem of the day-.’

‘You smell of magic.’ He spoke before I could finish.

‘Won’t that change the longer I’m here? I just-’ I frowned, I’d just read a section in the book on scent sharing. I needed to discuss it with him but he was still being intense.

‘No.’ He replied.

'You could just bite me.' I shrugged, not really realising what I was saying but at least it would answer one of my questions.  
'Blood is an extremely dangerous business.' He spoke cautiously and he wasn’t looking at me. Suddenly finding something remarkably interesting about the kitchen table. Great, if that wasn’t rejection I didn’t know what was.  
'I think you have enough control.' I argued, it wasn’t that big a deal, well maybe not to most vampires but Rose had considered him to be quite reserved. Maybe I was pushing him too hard.  
'That’s not what I'm worried about.' He replied, sounding like he had something stuck in his throat. Then I remembered what I’d been reading.  
Feeding in traditional terms was only done between mates during times of heightened sexual desire, the need for comfort or to mark. Most vampires didn’t attribute the ancient meaning to the act any longer.  
However, vampire’s following the old religion did. The first feeding was symbolic. It was then be followed by a heart feeding. Little blood was received, but the scent never dissipated. Especially when conducted by a pure breed vampire or a convergence between two species.  
Ben was a result of a convergence. His mother was born of a witch and vampire. Which made sense why he viewed feeding differently.

Plus, I’d just asked him to do it like an utter fool.

'You have to go over there.' I blurted, unable to handle the awkwardness between us.

‘Go where?’ He frowned, those dark eyes on my face again and I wished he’d stop.

‘To wherever Hux lives!’ I snapped, resting my hands on my hips now.

'Why?' He asked, seeming perplexed at my mood.

I raised a brow. Not wanting to go into the details of what I thought Rose would be foolish enough to get into. Maybe it was jealously. Whatever she was foolish enough to get into was exactly what I wanted to get into.  
'Then I'm definitely not going over there.' He let out a breathless laugh which went directly to a certain part of my body and I ignored it.  
'Ben!' He could not be serious? He was just going to leave them together? I don’t think he full contemplated the trouble we were about to be in.  
'Rose is far more than capable of taking care of herself.' He replied, shocking me that he thought he knew her that well. Well, he wasn’t wrong. Rose could take care of herself but this was a whole different brand of trouble I didn’t think he fully understood.  
'I know that. It’s the vampire I'm worried about.' I argued back. Not quite sure why it was turning into such an argument.  
'Hux? He's just devious, heartless and -.’ The expression on my face must have been something severe because it stopped him talking for a moment as if he needed to fully consider his words. ‘…but that’s in Order time. I have no knowledge of him beyond that.''  
'Okay.’ I replied, trying to take in a calming breath and not missing him doing the same thing before I continued on my line of madness. 'Well, I'm going over there.'   
'No you're not.' His hands came up like he was going to touch me but he thought better of it and dropped them.   
'Are you telling me what to do?' I challenged.  
'If you're about to disturb a feeding or something far more primal, you're going to get threatened. Which means I'm going to have to defend you and It could get messy. Then I'll have to explain why one of Snoke’s top advisers is missing his head.'

‘A feeding? So soon? Don’t you have to… get to no someone before you start, sucking on them?’ I pressed, ignoring that he’d said he would defend me, that was sweet but also frustrating considering I couldn’t work him out.

‘It depends…’ He tried to start delicately but I didn’t have time. The coffee was forcing me into action.

‘You don’t know Rose. Also, what is she talking about… a party?’

‘I’ve been invited to-.’ He began but I wasn’t here for being left out of conversations between vampires and my witch friend who was one hundred percent about to get herself into vampire trouble.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Surely if he could stop me from burning to death, hold my hand, say world shattering things and make me feel safe… he could also tell me about party plans.

‘I’m telling you now.’ He threw his hands out, eyes wide as if considering if I’d actually lost my mind.

‘After I’ve already been told about the blood orgy!’ I snapped back. Out the loop once again.

‘That happens of a Sunday.’ He replied in defence, his face bright red as if he couldn’t believed he’d said it. I couldn’t believed he’d said it!

‘I can’t go five minutes without burning something down!’ I changed the subject. I couldn’t go to a vampire party, his spare bedroom, the bar and those demons were evidence of that.

‘We only have to show our faces.’ He sounded as if he was trying to calm me down but that train had already left the station.

‘Yes, before they cart us off for execution because I smell nothing like you.’ That was my main problem, he was avoiding me and we couldn’t skirt around it anymore. Not with being locked in the same apartment and the fact I was one hundred percent sure Rose was already sleeping with Hux.

‘I told you-.’ He began sounding reasonable but I was clearly in the process of loosing my mind and not listening.

‘Is it because I’m a lesser class of witch? Can you smell the human on me?’ I blurted out. I didn’t know if there was a human mixed somewhere in my bloodline, I didn’t really know but I’d figured as much considering I fit in so well with humans most of my childhood.

‘What?’ He was taken aback, his face pale as if worried I was onto him.

Now I felt like a fool. I’d been having sex dreams about him and he was repulsed by the mixed blood in my veins.

I wasn’t even going to cause myself further pain by thinking about it too much, so I moved back onto the Rose problem.

‘Rose is going to end up in a blood orgy because she’ll do anything for a laugh, then we’ll have all her vampire admirers showing up and causing trouble! Then when she tries to get rid of them we’ll have to sneak her into the rebellion to get away from it all and I don’t even know how to find them!’

I threw my hands up in exasperation, moving around him and towards the living room where I’d left all my research scattered about and the book. I should probably be tidier considering it wasn’t my apartment. I needed to shake off this super comfortable around this vampire vibe. Especially since he obviously didn’t feel the same way.

‘Maybe there is a spell. I was reading something about it.’ I muttered to myself, looking at the book and wondering if that was what the most recent paragraph I’d decoded meant.

‘Rey!’ He called, seeming alarmed. Well he should be, a mad witch was in his apartment.

‘No you don’t! You had your chance to fix this! But your blood prejudice got in the way!’ I called over my shoulder. Not in the mood for an argument with him or for him to try and take back his bad response.

‘My-.’ He seemed to choke on his words.

‘Don’t you even-.’ The book flew off the table, coming to me as eagerly as Bee. I didn’t have a moment to try and catch it. It hit me in the chest, winding me and sending me stumbling backwards into him.

He caught me obviously, I was more intent in making sure the book didn’t touch the ground and shatter its ancient spine. I lurched forward, bending at the middle and bringing my backside into direct sudden contact with his crotch. If he were a mortal man, I probably would have maimed him.

I jumped away from him, sitting myself safely on the couch and opening the book, ignoring the fact we’d had bodily contact. God, could this day get any worse?

‘When is the... this party.’ I corrected myself. I’d already said orgy too many times for one lifetime.

‘Tomorrow night.’ He replied, his voice tight and I looked up to see his eyes were closed and he was as stiff as a corpse. Maybe he was refraining from strangling me.

‘So, we have time.’ I reached up, pulling him down onto the crouch next to me. He wasn’t moving normally, almost as if he was in shock.

I flipped the book open to the page I’d been working on, grabbing my notebook off the coffee table and forcing both of them at him.

‘It has a whole section on vampires. Isnt that strange?’ I asked.

‘Not considering their mortal enemies.’ He muttered, still seeming slightly dazed.

‘I don’t think they were. It has a whole section on scent sharing. Do you think it’s a good idea?’

‘Where does it say that?’ He cleared his throat, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

‘Paragraph nine, line fifteen.’ I pointed to the section on the page.

He scanned the page intently as if to verify I had decoded the section right or I was writing a seedy version just for fun. He didn't seem to be understanding anything that was on the page so I started talking again, hoping it wouldn't be long until the ground swallowed me whole.

‘It says a vampire can masque a witch’s magic enough for her to confuse her enemies. There are a few tactics but its best we don’t go into them…’ I finished quickly, cheeks flushing. I wasn’t about to go into them all. Most contained levels of debauchery that would make even the lowest demon blush.

‘I know how to scent share.’ He whispered and I was considering whether his voice was the most attractive thing I'd ever heard when I remembered he was waiting for me to speak. 

‘Do you think that’s a better idea?’ If he was so against biting me that was. Maybe I sounded desperate and I needed to reel it in a bit.

‘This is coded.’ He said, still watching me as if he was trying to work something out.

‘I transcribed it this morning.’ Hadn’t I already said that?

‘You did all this… this morning?’ He was suddenly closer and my mouth felt very dry all of a sudden. I couldn’t answer him, not when I was watching him as intently as he was watching me.

There was something here, something between us, something stronger than my magic. A warmth that littered my skin and pulled me closer until I could feel his breath hitting my cheek.

‘Can you feel that?’ I whispered, needing to know if it was just me. It wasn’t. I could see it in his eyes, feel it by how tense he was and how he was still moving closer. Lips parted as if he wanted to tell me something, but his gaze was too intent on my face.

I blamed the coffee one last time and then I leant forward and kissed him. I had a moment of panic when he didn’t move, I tried to pull back, working on my apology when he seized my face gently between his hands. Just like he had done last night and he was kissing me as hard as I’d dremt he would.

I was all over him as feverishly as Bee was with a new packet of treats. Something erupted between us like I’d never felt before, my magic pushing through my limbs and making my fingers tingle as if it wanted to feel him for itself. It would have to get in line. My hands were in his hair, curling my fingers around its softness as his fangs barely scraped my lip and a noise left my throat that I was certain would haunt me for the rest of my years. 

He kissed me harder, pressing us together so tightly it was hard to breathe and I didn't care. My hands were everywhere, trying to get closer and needing him to kiss me harder.

The ringing of a phone was insistent, so insistent I wondered if I was imagining it. Maybe I was dreaming it, maybe I hadn't woken up from the couch sleepover. Then he groaned, pulling back and his eyes were shut as if he was trying to reign in his temper. Then I realised I was straddling his lap, his hands were on my arse and mine were still stuck in his hair.

I hadn't even noticed we'd moved.

‘You should probably get that.’ I whispered against his lips, unable to believe we were here and yet feeling no urgency to move away. Not with how tightly I was holding onto him, and how tightly he held me in response. Then I realised I was in his lap and he was looking up at me in a way that told me I was in trouble.

********************************************************************************************************************************

‘This better be good.’ I spat into my phone. I was in a new circle of hell and just when I was about to do something about it, Order business got in the way once again. I shut my office door and took a seat in my chair.

‘A demon was found dead last night.’ Poe replied and I could have shattered my phone in my grip at the uselessness of the information.

‘The one that was missing from Rey’s little firework display.’ He continued quickly as if sensing my anger.

‘The blood.’ I pressed, becoming worried he hadn’t started with that.

‘I managed to pick up an empty vile from the alley… but there is no clue as to what the attacker did with it.’ He continued. ‘Hopefully they drank-.’

‘Don’t.’ I snapped, burying my face in my hand. I didn’t need to think about that. Not when I’d just made the foolish choice to kiss her. My primal instincts were going wild and my fangs were digging into my lip. What would it solve? Nothing. It would only complicate everything but for once rational wasn’t affecting how much I needed it.

‘I’ll meet you at my office.’ I sighed, knowing it was probably for the best. The last thing Rey needed was me all over her. I needed to behave.

I buttoned up my shirt and took my suit jacket off the back of my chair and pulled it on, hoping it reminded me that we weren’t in this predicament for my own personal enjoyment. I took another few moment to calm my breathing before I went back into the living room.

She was sat cross legged on the couch, the book in her lap and a pencil in her hand as she jotted things down in a notepad. Decoding an ancient text with the ease of someone writing a shopping list.

I made my steps slightly heavier so she could hear me, her head tipped up, face flushed and eyes slightly heated. They undid me. Reminding me she’d even considered I wouldn’t want to go nowhere near her because of her blood. If only that was the case.

‘I have to go.’ I said, trying not to show exactly how nervous I was. What was happening to me?

‘Okay, I should probably carry on working on that book.’ She pointed to the coded section, tapping her pencil on the page.

‘Will you be alright?’ I asked, worried that even if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t tell me.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t nap or attempt to fix the room. You can be here for that chaos.’ She smiled, nervously. Endearing, everything about her was endearing. Her clumsiness, her bad luck and her lack of control of her powers. All the things that would probably get me killed. Everything.

Perhaps I’d lost my mind, maybe I was going to hell. This whole thing could be a trap and Snoke could be waiting at my office with an execution squad. There were fears I lived with everyday and I never cared about it. I knew I was on borrowed time, but as I looked at her… I knew I wanted to come back.

I didn’t want her to be on her own and it was that line of mad thought that leant me forward, my hand gently cupping the back of her head and I lent down to kiss the top of her head, Taking in her scent for only a moment and relishing in its comfort before I left her there. Hating every minute that took me further away from her.

************************************************************************************************************************

 _You’re not alone._ He’d said those words and I doubted he truly understood the power they held over me. I traced my lips for the hundredth time that day. Wondering if he meant to kiss me but there was no denying what happened.

I wanted to call Rose, but she was busy with her own vampire and I didn’t want her to get interrupted. No, I’d keep that amount of bad luck to myself.

I didn’t even know what to do when he got home. Where we going to talk about it? I’d found some interesting sections in the book I wanted to talk about with him but it grew later and I went for a shower instead.

The window in my room had been closed again, the bedding stripped and there was just a big burned mattress and the faint smell of smoke. I wonder when he’d had the time to tidy up? I couldn’t remember seeing him in here… then again… he was a creature of darkness.

Bored and forgetting my promise I used a healing incantation on the mattress and the room, hoping it’d reverse what had happened. Even if it took a few days. Then I dug my stuff out my bag and got my shower. Trying mainly to calm my nerves and waste time until he got back. I’d wasted another day and I tried not to feel bad about it as I towelled off, moisturised and pulled my knickers on.

Then a commotion came from the living room, Bee sounding like he was fighting an alley cat. There was a loud thump as I pulled on my oversized t-shirt and ran out the room.

The living room and kitchen were dark, illuminated by one small lamp that was now on the ground. I hadn't bothered to turn the others on yet and darkness had come quicker than I expected. 

‘Bee?’ I called, pulling my t-shirt down over my freshly moisturised legs. He was howling and growing at nothing. Maybe at his own shadow. My papers were scattered about as if he’d gone mad chasing Rose’s keychain lazer.

‘What are you doing?’ I asked, disturbing him enough for him to turn and scamper to my side. Instead of weaving between my legs, his fur was all up and he continued to hiss at the far wall in the direction of Ben’s office door.

‘You nearly scared me to death.’ I snapped, pulling the towel off my head and burying my face in the cool fabric. This stupid cat.

I tossed the towel on the couch and picked the lamp up and returned it to it's small table. I cleared up the books it had taken with it and then began to collect the papers ignoring Bee’s theatrics.

‘Rey.’ Whispered through the room, in a strange voice. No human, and not like anything I'd ever heard before. It froze me to my core as I looked at the darkness in the corner of the room and feeling an overwhelming sense that something was looking back. My magic irritating my limbs as if it could feel it too.

Somehow, I willed my body to move, despite the urgency of the noises coming from Bee. I reached for the lamp closest to the darkness, turning it on to illuminate the corner and seeing nothing there but wal, Ben's doorl and a pile of books.

‘Behave.’ I snapped at myself, running my hands through my hair, and that was when the laughter started, high and inhuman. Bee hissed and I turned to see a shadowy figure move from the remaining darkness, growing as it moved across the living room wall, stopping and looking right at me. Bigger than a regular man with longer arms that ended in lethal claws.

‘Little girl.’ It hissed, and the fear that penetrated my heart could have killed me but before it could, the thing lunged towards me.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

‘Here.’ Poe put a coffee on my desk but I ignored it. All my senses were already heightened, and they were annoyed with me for not being where they wanted to be. He also dumped a small vile which was safely concealed in what appeared to be an evidence bag, and a small bag of what looked like black dust.

‘Trust me, I don’t need anything else to stimulate me right now.’ I replied, burying my head in my hands and wishing I wasn’t so tired. I didn’t need to be here. I’d been pulled into three meetings with Snoke’s business partners on my way to meet Poe, then a questioning. There were too many Order members around for us to not seem suspicious discussing something. It was now late. I wanted to go home.

I needed to talk to Rey and I didn't even know where to begin. 

I opened the plastic bag, regretting it instantly the minute Rey’s scent hit me, but there was something else here too. Something that made me sit a little straighter and all exhaustion leave my limbs.

‘This smells of Phasma’s magic.’ I whispered, hating each word as they left my lips.

‘What would she want with Rey’s blood? She wouldn’t give it to Snoke.’ Poe replied, taking my refused coffee and beginning to drink it as if we had all the time in the world. He was wrong. Something was already afoot and we might be too far behind to catch up.

‘Where did you get that?’ I pointed towards the small pouch of black powder. Inconsequential to anyone else, anyone who hadn’t been raised by parents who were almost killed by the opposition daily in the hight of the war. Attacked by dark things that still gave me nightmares now.

‘It was on the body.’ Poe replied.

‘It’s shadow residue.’ I whispered, knowing without smelling it, unable to pull in a steady breath as the weight of all the information threated to panic me.

‘Do you think he was killed by one?’ He asked but I was already shaking my head. Dropping the small pouch to the table.

‘No, she summoned one once he delivered the blood.’ She’d summoned a shadow demon. Of course, she had, the only type of magic Snoke wouldn’t be able to detect on her.

‘Poe-.’ I began but something stopped me. A sharp sensation in the middle of my chest. Panic and fear so potent they threatened to choke me, but they didn’t belong to me.

‘Ben!’ Came screamed through my mind. I was on my feet, turned to see the space behind me in the office but nobody was there. Rey wasn’t there.

That was her voice. That was her fear.

‘Ben?’ Poe asked but I was already moving, a fear tightening my chest as the sickening sensation flooded through me that I was already too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! You're all amazing.  
> Stay safe everyone! <3  
> p.s.…. just Rey's point of view this chapter but Ben is in the next one. Promise!  
> Thanks again!

One minute I was trying not to piss my pants with fear, the next I was on my back, my forearm rammed under a shadow demon’s chin as razor sharp teeth snapped mere millimetres from my nose. I tried to hold it back, exhaustion eating into my limbs. Its clawed hand catching across my chest as we fought and tore through my t-shirt. It came up again for my face when a yowl came from next to me. A ball of bright orange hit the thing, causing it to let me go.

I dragged myself backwards, gasping for breath as I realised my cat was responsible.

‘Bee!’ I screamed, watching as he clawed ferociously at the things face, it’s talons ready to cut him in half in response.

I threw my hand out on instinct, bright energy shooting out and making him vanish. I’d transferred him, where… I was too distressed to figure out. Transferring wasn’t something I did often, mainly because I was so bad at it. As my heart dropped from what I’d done, I realised I was still in trouble.

The demon went still, confused before it’s gaze swung back in my direction.

I scrambled to my feet, falling twice before my legs could take my weight. I lunged for my phone on the coffee table, grabbing it and rushing for door, trying to pull up my recent contacts. I threw a few weak energy balls behind me in a panic. The thing screeched but I had not hurt it. I’d just pissed it off.

I hit Ben’s number, putting the phone to my ear as I pulled at the front door handle, but it wouldn’t move. It was stuck and I was pretty sure he wouldn’t lock me in. No, it was this creatures doing.

The phone picked up on the first ring.

‘Ben!’ I shouted, gasping for breath as I began to throw my weight against the door, but it still wouldn’t move.

‘Little girl.’ Came hissed from the phone, I flung it away from me. It wasn’t real. That thing was in my head. Shadow demons had a way of twisting reality. I needed to think but my heart was thumping too loud in my chest for me to focus.

My ankle was seized, sharp claws digging into my flesh and yanking me back. My head bounced off the hardwood as I fell. I screamed, kicking out but it didn’t flinch. Just continued to pull me across the floor towards the shadowy corner of the room. I grabbed onto the corner of the wall, managing to stop its progress if only for a moment. I clawed at it for a better grip as I tried to think of a spell, tears spilling from my eyes.

I felt a familiar pain burning into my flesh, circling around my wrists as the went red and began to bleed before my eyes. A pain from my memory. That's what shadow demons did, used the worst pieces of yourself against you. The same pain as when my parents had tied me down to spellbind me. Told me to behave, that they were going to make me better.

I’d lain there and took that pain because I wanted them to love me. I wanted to be better for them. To be something they could handle. Meek and obedient. It was only now I could see.

They were never going to love me, magic or non. Quiet or loud. Obedient or rebellious. They’d made me believe I wasn’t enough for them. Not enough for my magic, or their love.

Now I knew. I was enough, this power and that book had chosen me. Chosen me because I was worth something.

In that moment I let go of my fear and pain go concerning my parents because I had the truth. Abandoning me was the kindest gift they could have given me, because they would never be worthy of me.

Magic poured though my limbs, raw and real. Bitter with pain and grief but alive with all the possibilities it could be.

 _It’s cursed._ Their voices echoed in my mind but I wouldn’t let them win. Not anymore.

I pushed off the wall, rolling onto my back and allowing white light to flood my vision as I wielded my energy and aimed it at the darkness, listening to the thing squeal and raw as my magic hit it. Sending it crashing backwards into the couch, causing it to all topple over.

I dragged myself up, my legs not working properly as I tried to run for the door again only to collided with a solid form, a scream tore from my mouth as I tried to pull back, but its grip was too tight.

I kicked out, trying to get free but Ben was stood there. Another cruel trick.

‘No!’ I shouted into his face.

‘Rey!’ He shook me to get my attention, and then I saw the panic in his eyes. The breathlessness of him and the urgency in his gaze as he took in every inch of me.

‘You’re real.’ I panted.

‘I’m real.’ He confirmed, the same moment the thing crawled up the wall from the shadow behind him like a large spider, its mouth opening to reveal razor sharp teeth.

‘Ben!’ I pushed him out the way with my magic and summoned another ball of energy, trying my best to hold it with one hand. It lunged forward and I hit it, sending it flying through the air to crash into the main entrance doors. Blocking our exit.

Shit.

He seized my hand and pulled me across the living room, so quickly I had no choice but to leap over the debris on the floor as we made it towards his office.

I hadn’t been in his office but I assumed this wasn’t a good idea. I doubted a good escape room was in his office. He pulled me inside and shut the door as a loud crash bent it inwards. The thing scratching and hissing to get in.

He didn’t let go of my hand, turned and pulled the bookcase in the corner away from the wall. Behind it was another door. Ancient wood with carvings I’d seen too many times.

Protection runes.

I didn’t have a chance to say the words as he pressed his palm against it, there was a click and it swung open. He pulled us through, and it closed behind us, something clicking back into place.

We were in what looked like a fire exit staircase. Only too dark and derelict to belong to his apartment.

‘You have a cursed door?’ I asked, panting for breath and he looked at me like I’d lost my mind. Probably not the best time to be curious about an ancient wooden door he had hidden in his office.

Then my ankle gaze out, I fell onto the first step gasping in pain as I took hold of the cool metal stair rail. Blood covered my foot, the laceration was deep from the claws. I was surprised I’d even made it across the room.

Ben was crouched before me before I could blink, my leg resting on his knee.

‘Healing incantation.’ He commanded. I was going to complain I was ruining his trousers, then I remembered we were probably going to die.

‘It doesn’t work on the witch who casts it.’ I replied.

‘Trust me.’ He seemed so calm, so centred I couldn’t not. I wondered if he’d seen the same demon I had, but as another crash came from behind us, I decided to hurry up.

I muttered the spell into my cupped hands, the energy a bright pale blue and I handed it to him cautiously, watching as it burned in my palm and he pressed it against my ankle. It didn’t hurt, no it eliminated the pain instantly and I sagged in relief.

A loud crash came at the door, something throwing its full weight against it.

‘Move.’ He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the step, we rushed down the staircase, spiralling around and around into darkness below. I dropped a light orb to the bottom, flaring bright enough or me to see where the steps where. Ben obviously didn’t need any help.

At the bottom was a long corridor, dark and desolate. A door appeared on our right. The same door we’d come through. He pressed his palm to the wood and it gave way, swinging open to reveal nothing but darkness. He pulled us inside as the door swung shut behind us. Before my fear of the dark could consume me, I threw a light orb out, illuminating the space. It appeared to me a mix between a training room and an office. The air was cold and dead with time.

‘What is this?’ I whispered, sensing the bitterness of ancient magic which had been neglected.

‘Luke’s old training room.’ He replied, releasing me to walk across the space towards the large display cabinets that covered the far walls.

‘Have you fought many shadow demons.’ I asked, following him and trying to ignore the aches in my body the healing energy hadn’t reached.

‘One.’ He said.

‘How did it go?’ I asked, he looked at me over his shoulder and I saw in his expression it wasn’t good news.

‘It’s best not to compare scenarios.’ He said dismissively. ‘Did you learn barrier casting?’ He asked.

‘Where? At the human orphanage?’ I asked. Annoyed that I didn’t know anything. I was completely out of my depth and I felt ashamed. I looked down at y ankle to see the skin was completely healed. He even knew how to use my magic better than me. ‘I have a defence spell, but I’ve saved it on my phone.’

‘Stop saving spells on your phone.’ He said in the same tone I’d imagine him asking me not to forget to unload the dryer. What was happening?

He turned and continued to route though the cabinet. He had a point, technology and magic shouldn’t mix. Maybe this whole situation was my fault. Could you summon a demon by saving a spell in your phone notes?

‘How long do cursed doors last?’ I asked as another loud bang came from somewhere above us.

‘Usually a long time, but this demon has a target. So, it should break any moment.’ He replied, and as if the thing could hear us, a loud crash came from the direction of the door which must have been it breaching the stairs.

‘Me? Why is it after me?’ I asked, unable to process anything that had happened in the last ten minutes. Had I accidentally summoned it? But if I had, how would he know? He wasn’t even here!

‘We don’t have time to go into how deep witch jealously runs.’ He continued, to look through the display cabinet, obviously not seeing what he needed because he moved onto another and I just followed him. Partially in shock and still trying to catch up. Hopefully, this all was just a dream.

Suddenly he turned to me, a blade in his hand that seemed to glow without a light source. Marked with runes that gave it power.

‘A light dagger.’ I whispered, wanting to touch it but he stepped so close to me, distracting me from the importance of the blade.

‘You’re going to distract it, and I’ll take it’s head off.’ He said calmly, as if we discussed battle plans all the time.

‘Your confidence in me is one hundred percent misplaced.’ I whispered.

‘Hold it in place, I’ll do the rest.’ He continued, not sensing my lack of enthusiasm about this plan.

‘You’re mad.’ I whispered.

‘Maybe.’ He grinned, seeming suddenly boyish, as if he’d been looking forward to a demon fight. He was in that club on his lonesome. I was hating every moment of this, mainly because I was afraid it was all a cruel dream and I was still upstairs being feasted on by 

Then he came so close, his free hand capturing the back of my neck as he kissed the top of my head and then pulled back slightly to dip his head.

‘You can do this.’ He whispered into my ear and I didn’t realise how much I needed to hear that. How stupid I was to question my own power. I knew the chaos I could unleash, and it was nastier than any shadow demon.

‘Okay.’ I whispered, not feeling anywhere near okay as a loud crash came from outside the door. It was here.

He was gone before I could blink. I couldn’t see him but I had to trust he was here. Somewhere. Trying to be smarter than a shadow demon. This felt like an awful idea. I was tired, I felt sick and I was in an oversized t-shirt and my knickers in the middle of an abandoned training room. I was pretty sure we were going to die but I had to try. I knew I could do this. I'd summoned less by simply letting Phasma piss me off. 

Phasma. Ben had said a witches jealousy and I hadn't allowed myself to consider it until now. If she was the most powerful witch, only she would know how to resurrect a shadow demon. Something she'd done because she knew Ben was right. I was more powerful than her. Everything clicked into place in a moment, the same moment the door flew inwards and that thing crawled through.

Ben called my name and I allowed all the anger, frustration and longing come to me in one movement. I wouldn't give Phasma the satisfaction of killing me. No, just like I wouldn't give my fear and anxiety the satisfaction of silencing me. Not anymore.

The thing rushed towards me, gnashing teeth and darkness. I raised my hand, freezing it in place completely. I felt it wither, struggle to fight me as it hung in the air, those dark eyes taking me in. I saw a moment of inhuman panic, as it realised it was no longer the predator. Then Ben cut off its head. 

A flare of light filled the room, the thump of its body hitting the ground and my legs went next. I caught myself on all fours as the exhaustion ate at my limbs. My eyes were so heavy, my skin so cold. A hand was on my shoulder, he was calling my name and I could barely hear it over the ringing in my ears. Yet, I did. I focused on him, finding the strength to lift my head up and see him. Then I crawled closer. I held onto him, finding myself pressed against his chest as we knelt on the training mats.

I’d done it. At that realisation, despite a demon carcass being with reaching distance, I was suddenly desperate. I needed him. Not a kiss. Not comfort. I needed him in the most primal way. I was sick of longing. Of wanting things and being left. Just now, I wanted to be his. I wanted to be wanted.

He held me as tightly as I held him, his fingers diving into my hair as he kissed me. I melted into it. Never feeling so content, despite the life or death situation that had just happened. I didn’t care. Didn’t care about anything but his lips.

The air shifted around us, cold bitterness changing to a familiar warmth. Enough to make him pull back and take in our surroundings. We were back in his living room, or what was left of it. Wrapped around each other in the middle of the room.

‘You transferred.’ He smiled, the genuine pride in his voice forcing all the darkness away for a moment. Even young witches could transfer, yet it seemed like I’d done something remarkable.

Without another word he scooped me up over all the mess and took me to his room. Obviously because mine was in bits. He sat me on the edge of his bed and then his phone began to ring.

The space was masculine, it smelt of expensive cologne and old books. His bedding was deep navy, the walls were grey and all the furniture was made of dark wood. Even turning my head made my head ache. I let it drop forward and then realised that was a mistake because all I could see was my hands. Filthy and my wrists covered in blood. My blood, from a day I wanted to forget.

‘Poe, not now.’ Ben said, answering the phone as he paced the room.

‘She’s fine, I’ll call you back.’ He sighed, putting the phone down as he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the bed next to me. Then he crouched before me, taking a gentle hold of my arms and turning them over so he could see the marks.

See what my parents had done to me. I didn’t feel shame or sadness. I just felt nothing.

‘What are these?’ He whispered, somehow knowing the demon hadn’t done them. Of course it hadn’t, they were done with magic.

‘It doesn’t matter.’ I whispered.

‘It all matters.’ He corrected me, his thumbs brushing my skin in a way that made me never want him to stop.

‘They’re just a memory.’ I replied, the truth I had finally accepted. They weren’t real to me. Not anymore. I’d survived that pain, the smaller and weaker version of myself had survived that. If I owed her anything, it was to now survive everything else. Now I was stronger and more powerful than she could ever wish to be. I owed it to her to survive.

‘Rey, you need to give me another healing incantation.’ He spoke so gently, cautious as if he could scare me. Then I looked down and saw the red seeping through the rips in my t-shirt.

‘I need to-.’ He began but I was already on autopilot.

I pulled my shirt over my head and used what was left of it to cover my breasts. Ben had vanished from before me the minute I’d began to pull it up and was making his way back to the bed with a folded t-shirt from his draw. His eyes averted.

I ignored the claw marks were right over my heart. He held out his hand and I gave him the magic. He pressed it lightly over the wound and then left me again so I could pull the shirt over my head. My movements were slow and clumsy, as if I were moving through water.

I was so tired. So weak and slow. I just wanted to sleep. I should make up the couch or see if my magic had worked on my bed. So many thoughts were tumbling through my brain.

‘You should go to sleep.’ He spoke, then I realised he was before me again, watching me cautiously as if waiting for me to do something foolish.

‘Where are you going?’ I asked, suddenly panicked he was going to leave. That was foolish, I was a grown woman, but I didn’t want him to go. Not now.

‘There is a disembowelled demon in the basement.’ He whispered and I had to laugh, but that laughter turned to tears far too quickly. I was in his arms so quickly, curled into him as my head was on a pillow. I couldn’t stop, breath was too hard to summon so I let everything out. Every ugly and complex thought it my head. I cried them all out.

‘I can’t stop thinking about it. I want to close the book on it all, but I can’t.’ I cried. No, I couldn’t until it was all out, every last piece of it.

‘Tell me.’ He whispered into my ear.

‘How much?’ I asked.

‘All of it.’ He replied without hesitation.

So, I did. There in the darkness, nose to nose, lying in his bed I told him it all. He held me tighter through certain parts, so tight it was hard to breathe but I still wanted more. More of that warmth and strength. He pulled the covers over me without ever letting me go for too long. That’s how I fell asleep, in the arms of a vampire who had a grip I believed nobody could break.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

I slept like the dead, thankfully. Or more like a witch who hadn’t used her powers in so long and was suddenly a master of them. Everything ached. I’d need to ask Ben to use a few more spells on me.

Ben.

I'd gone from ruining his spare room to completely wrecking his apartment. I didn't know why he was putting up with me and I was convinced the sleeping together and telling him all my life problems had to have been a dream. Something else to tourment myself with. I groaned into the pillow, a pillow that smelled of him and reminded me of everything I wanted. We’d kissed too may times to count and I still couldn't work him out.

I rolled over, frustrated, only to see said vampire sat on the edge of the bed looking at his phone. He was dressed, white shirt and dark trousers. His jacket was next to him as if he was stopping by to say goodbye. No, he was stopping by to kick me out. I was sure of it.

‘Ben?’ I asked, pushing my hair out of my face to see him clearly where he sat on the edge of the bed.

‘We need to talk.’ He said, sounding oddly distant and his posture was too stiff as if he was holding himself back as he put his phone away.

Of course, I’d caused enough trouble.

‘Where do you want me to go?’ I asked, ignoring the aching in the centre of my chest at the thought of being sent away. Then I realised his gaze was very intense. Too intense for a morning.

‘That’s the problem.’ He continued, his stare no less intense. ‘I don’t want you to go anywhere.’

His words confused me, made my heart beat a little faster and I knew he heard it because he leant a little bit closer.

‘I can’t protect you like this, all my instincts are pulling me in different directions. It’s complicated.’ He continued, seeming to want to ask for something but not being brave enough.

The more I looked at him, at those intense dark eyes and his lips, the more foolish I became.

‘Why did you kiss me?’ I whispered, his closeness giving me hope.

‘You kissed me.’ He replied and he wasn’t wrong but that wasn’t what I was talking about.

‘Before you left.’ I corrected. I didn’t think anyone had ever handled me like he did, as if I was precious, breakable at the same time believing I could do anything. Even the impossible.

‘Because I’d miss you.’ He replied, again without hesitation. Raw and real. Then I made up my mind. I tucked my fingers into the collar or his shirt and pulled him closer.

‘Rey.’ He said in a measured tone, but I ignored him.

‘I’m uncomplicating it.’ I kissed him, trying to mould myself to him but he was still holding back.

‘You don’t need a vampire-.’ He whispered against my lips.

‘Where has your unflinching confidence in my decisions gone?’ I challenged, pulling him back to me and he gave into me. Of course, he did.

‘Now.’ I commanded.

‘You haven’t even-.’ He tried to protest despite his arms making their way around me.

‘Now.’ I whispered against his lips and he kissed me again, deeper and longer, making my back arch as I pressed my body closer to his. I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling it until he growled against my lips, his leg coming between my spread thighs and pressing just where I needed it. I gasped, my head falling back as he began to kiss my neck.

He was ready, I could feel it hard against my stomach and the thought made me squirm. I forced my hands under his shirt and I’d barely made it to his solid abs when the fabric was rendered to nothing but scraps. I needed to be closer, I tried to pull the t-shirt over my head, but I wasn’t as smooth at it as he was. It was okay, because he pulled it off and threw it away and then I lost control.

I ran my nails down his back as his thigh pressed harder between my legs, forcing a whimper to leave my lips as my head fell back. He took the opportunity to move to my breasts, his fangs were out, and as he dragged one over my nipple, the ache between my legs became so insistent is was painful.

I should tell him. I should also tell him I’d never slept with anyone before. It didn’t matter, people had been doing this since the beginning of time. I wanted nothing to slow the pace, instead of informing him, I was too concerned with running my hand down his solid stomach and going for the waistband on his trousers. A small hiss left him lips but he didn’t stop me, no... he was looking down at me in that way that I was pretty sure would make me combust before he captured my face in his hands and began to kiss me again. Like I was delicate and precious. Like nobody had ever treated me before.

I had his zipper down, practically vibrating with nervous and excitement when I heard it. A strange whine, like a dog. I looked up at him, worried it had come from him but it definitely hadn’t. He was too intent on my beasts, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth and I forgot all about the weird noise.

‘Ben.’ I begged, unable to stop the moan that accompanied the words as his fingers brushed over me over my knickers as his hand moved to slip inside and his mouth moved up my breastbone towards my neck. My head turned to the side as his fangs ran over my jugular, ready to feed. I was going to climax any moment. I knew it. It was agony.

I pressed my breasts to his chest, needing him closer, needing him to feed. He growled in response against my skin and as I opened my eyes in anticipation… a Hellhound was stood in his bedroom doorway. Shaggy fur, its long tail thumping against the ground enthusiastically as it waited patiently for something.

Oh. My. God. Was I seeing things?

‘Is that a hellhound?’ I whispered, watching as the creature began to tremble with excitement. Ben froze. His hand in my knickers froze and so did his fangs at my neck. His head turned to take in the creature that barked happily at his attention, its tail beating harder against the floor.

‘Hello?’ Came called from the living room, a man’s voice that was not Poe.

‘For fuck sake!’ Ben snapped, his head falling forward to rest between my breasts, his hot breath brushing my nipple and I had to bite my lip.

‘Do not come in here.’ He continued, his lips and breath brushing my skin in a way that made squirm, unable to hold it back. I brushed against his rock-hard erection and he looked down at me in annoyance. Fangs out and hair tousled from me pulling at it.

‘Sorry.’ I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a slight sex-fest haha. I’m no complaining but we will return to the action in the next one, don’t worry!  
> Sorry about the errors! I only had a small time scale to get this out. I'll do better with the next chapter.  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and kudos-ing! <3

I’d never been so hard in my life and I was pretty certain I was angry enough to bring down the whole Order. I’d had to do my pants back up which was already uncomfortable enough, then I’d had to pull a shirt on. All while being attacked by chewie and trying to calm myself down. Thankfully, he’d run off to investigate Rey.

I was halfway buttoning it up when I entered the living room to see Lando stood there looking confused.

The place was still a mess and I’d tidied it as best I could, without waking Rey and worrying her about it. I didn’t care. I’d already decided to move us upstairs to one of the brighter apartments. I couldn’t lock her in here all day with no windows for much longer.

‘What in the world happened here?’ His mouth was slightly hanging open as he surveyed the space.

‘I had a demon problem.’ I replied dismissively.

‘A demon problem?’ He repeated, those shocked eyes coming back to my face.

‘What are you doing here?’ I sighed, trying to get us back on track. I didn’t need Lando knowing too much, especially not Rey and her obvious bad luck.

‘He wanted to see you.’ He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing. Chewie who still hadn’t come out of the bedroom and I didn’t need to think about what trouble him and Rey were about to get into.

‘You’re supposed to be keeping him hidden.’ That was the deal. A deal I really didn’t need him to go back on right now.

‘Speaking of someone who needs to see you, you’re still ignoring Luke.’ He continued as if I hadn’t spoken.

‘He’s lost his mind.’ We’d already discussed this. I had more chance talking to a brick wall than I had talking to Luke. Plus Rey needed my help to keep her safe, especially from the likes of Luke,

‘You keep ignoring him and this is going to get worse than it already is.’ Lando pressed and it irritated me more that he was right. ‘Trust me, you don’t want a Skywalker hunting you down. He’s also not the only rebellion that’s becoming agitated. They recon there will be an attack in the next few days.’

I knew a rebellion branch off from Luke’s main order was growing restless, but I didn’t think they would be this stupid. Alas, they were constantly astounding me with just how stupid they could be.

‘One of Pryde’s parties is tonight. That will be the target.’ I replied. Of course it would be. It was a location Rey was going to be at and I’d been a fool to ever consider it was a good idea. I was going to fucking kill Hux. I didn’t care if Snoke was mad about it.

‘You’re not going are you? Don’t you need a witch for that sort of thing?’ He pressed and I could feel that twinkle in his eyes as if he were trying to trap me into ‘Why is chewie so fascinated with that room?’ He nodded in the direction of my bedroom.

‘None of your business.’ I didn’t need to even think about Lando going near my room when Rey was half naked in my bed. I didn’t need to think about that. I’d had enough vampire territorial reactions in the last five minutes than I’d ever had in my life. Everything wanting me to go back there, feed and do other things to her that in the cold light of day she’d probably regret.

‘You were supposed to be keeping him safe.’ I changed the subject. Knowing Chewie being here would spark suspicion, but it wasn’t like I was doing the best job of pretending everything was fine. My apartment was a mess, my fangs were out and I had a half-naked witch in my bed.

‘Listen, if that mutt eats another of my antique couches… I’ll get rid of him another way.’ Lando smiled, as if giving Chewie back was a harmless solution to his problem. ‘Also, there are shopping bags outside your door. Are you sure you’re okay, kid?’

‘Did my mother send you?’ I felt my eyes narrow with suspicion.

‘Now you are talking crazy.’ He laughed it off a little too easily which told me everything I needed to know. She was meddling and I’d have to speak to Poe about arranging another visit. ‘Got to go. I have a meeting with a Coven I can’t miss. The last thing I need is a curse hanging over my head.’

Thankfully he left but there was no relief. I was still left with a hellhound who was going to raise questions and Rey, who was going to turn me inside out. I took a moment to calm down. Something was going on that I didn’t know about. Lando didn’t just turn up and my mother had been oddly quite recently.

I went to see the gaping hole that was my front door. Completely forgetting how bad it was. We needed to go upstairs. There on the outside was an array of shopping bags and a note with Rey’s name on it. I caught Hux’s scent so assumed he’d dropped them off at the Rose’s request. Seeming to remember his common sense by not coming in.

I took them inside. It wasn’t like I’d get robbed; nobody was in the building, but I did need to pretend I hadn’t completely lost my mind.

Taking a few more deep breaths I went back to the bedroom, hoping Rey had gotten up and found something to wear. No. She was still sat in the bed, sheets to her chest as she stroked Chewie who seemed to be on cloud nine.

‘Is everything okay?’ She asked, her head tipping to one side as her cascaded over her shoulder in a tangled mess. A mess I’d made.

‘It was just Lando.’ I sighed, standing in the middle of my own room like an idiot because I didn’t know what to do.

‘Lando Calrissian?. The black-market demon trader?’ She asked and I didn’t like the amount of intertest in the question. The last thing I needed was Rey striking up a friendship with Lando.

‘The very one.’ I replied, watching the questions flick through her eyes that I didn’t want to get into. The less she knew about Lando the better.

‘His names Chewie. Lando was supposed to be keeping him safe.’ I clarified, looking at the huge shaggy mutt on the bed as his tail thumped against the covers. Ignoring how much I’d missed him.

‘He’s yours?’ She smiled.

‘He was my fathers.’ I moved back to the bed, finding myself sitting on it before I could use my common sense to determine that wasn’t the best idea.

‘Snoke doesn’t… I’m not supposed to have a connection to them.’ The words poured from me. Like I wanted her to know all the darkness within me, give it to her as easily as she’d given me hers. Without hesitation.

‘Is that why he can’t stay here?’ She frowned, a sadness creeping into her voice that made something shift inside me. How deeply she felt things, as if the pain of it belonged to her too.

I nodded, unable to share more.

‘He’s gorgeous.’ She continued, running her fingers through his fur and I never thought I’d stoop so low to be jealous of a hellhound.

‘You know those things are deadly.’ I warned as he woofed happily in reply.

‘So are you.’ She grinned, looking right at me and heating my blood in a way that I’d never felt before.

‘Not to you.’ The words came out my mouth too quickly before I could remember I was supposed to be aloof and keeping her safe, even from me.

Her attention with Chewie ceased and he settled down as if exhausted. She was too busy watching me, a hunger in her eyes I knew too well. Knew it because it was burning in my gut right now.

‘You need to eat something.’ I cleared my throat trying to move away from the bed and as if on command my phone started to ring.

‘Poe.’ I sighed, hoping he was just checking in. I didn’t have the energy in me for another bout of chaos, not this morning but I did need his help with moving the apartments. Then, as I moved to answer it, the phone vanished from my hand, the remnants of magic tingling against my palm.

She’s made it vanish.

‘Rey.’ I warned, trying to sound stern but my heart was too unsteady.

‘Come here.’ She patted the bed next to her and my breath became slightly more laboured. I needed to get a grip of myself. ‘Your fangs are still out.’

‘If I don’t respond to him, he’s going to turn up.’ I replied, not seeming to be able to get control of my voice.

‘No he won’t.’ She smiled, leaning closer.

‘Rey I-.’I couldn’t get my words out.

‘Shh.’ She whispered against my lips and I was lost, she could tell me to do anything and I probably would. I just couldn’t tell her that. Chewie got the hint and exited the bed, a hint my own brain was struggling to catch up with.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I had no clue what I was doing but I figured I’d work it out. People had been doing it since the beginning of time and if it didn’t happen right now, I was going to combust. Plus, with my history of witch fire, it was probably best not to try and see if I actually could.

He had hold of my face again like I was something precious, but I wanted him to hold me closer and I wanted his hands somewhere else. I tried to wriggle myself free of the bedding, but I wasn’t getting anywhere fast with him on top.

‘Ben.’ I said against his lips when we broke for breath and he looked down at me with those ancient eyes. Then I saw that look in them. He knew what I wanted, and he was trying to discourage me from it by going slower.

Tough.

My magic rose in response as if accepting the challenge of him. A soft burst came from my hand which was resting on his shoulder. It took him my surprise, knocking him onto his back next to me. Pleased with myself, I got free of the bedding and then I was on him. Trying not to think about how fully exposed I was, naked and straddling him as I coaxed him into another kiss. I thought he’d slow it down again. He didn’t.

He kissed me harder, sitting up with his natural speed and his hands went to my arse to pull me closer to his groin. I whimpered against his lips and ground myself against him like I had no cares in the world. I did. I wanted him. Now.

‘Where is your underwear?’ He whispered in my ear. Reminding me he knew he had left me in bed with it on.

‘It was wet.’ I replied. I probably should be ashamed of my sudden wanton ways, but I wasn’t. If he didn’t move quicker we were going to have a falling out.

Then I was on my back again, caged in by his body as a low noise moved through his chest and his lips moved to my neck. Nipping and kissing down to my breast as he used his hand to feed it into his mouth. His trousers and shirt were deliciously rough against my sensitive skin and with a simple willed wish, suddenly he was naked and it only heightened his attention on my breasts.

This was how I was going to die. I was sure of it and I still wanted more. He moved his attention to the other breast. Savouring as if he had all the time in the world. Meanwhile, I had an ache downstairs that was so powerful it hurt and I needed him to sort it out. I took his hand that was resting at my breast, captured it in my own, making him stop as if I’d say no. Then I moved dragged it down my body to between my legs.

He wasn’t quite breathing steadily, and he was looking at me like he couldn’t quite believe I was here.

‘Please.’ I begged, snapping him back to reality as he rewarded me with a deeper kiss. My legs spreading wider as his fingertips ran over the most sensitive part of me. I whimpered against his lips, arching into him. Needing more and now.

‘You don’t have to beg Rey. I’ll give you whatever you want.’ He broke the kiss to whisper against my collarbone as I tried to pull in a steady breath.

‘You.’ I panted, rubbing myself against him and then a finger entered me as his thumb continued playing with my peak and I cried out against his neck in pure ecstasy. Clearly loosing my mind because I nipped his collarbone, my fingernails digging into his back before running up the hard planes to grasp onto his hair and I was certain there wasn’t a millimetre of space between us.

My head fell back and he was looking down at me, watching me and every reaction to everything he was doing downstairs. I didn’t think I’d ever seen anything so hot in my life. I pulled him closer, kissing him as my breath caught and he entered a second finger.

I couldn’t focus, unable to kiss him as my fingers stayed curled in his hair and his kissed moved from my jaw to my neck.

‘Rey.’ His voice broke on my name, asking for something that he couldn’t vocalise. He was just as hungry as I was.

I tipped my head to the side, my hands curling in his hair as I guided him closer, arching to rub myself against his hand.

His tongue ran gently over the flesh, preparing the area and I couldn’t help the shudder that went through me, a need I didn’t know I possessed. I wanted him to feed and not for my own sexual gratification. I was a witch and witches craved nothing more than power. Not power over a vampire. No, the power to give him this pleasure, something I knew he’d denied himself so long, something he wanted to have with me. There was a deeper urge here, to have that intimacy with him... with someone.

‘Ben.’ I whispered into his ear, needing him to know it was alright and then he was feeding. My back arched as his hand moved to the back of neck, supporting my head as his other hand worked magic downstairs and I was overwhelmed by it all. He was so gentle despite his size, so gentle with me as if I was something important. Something that should always be handled with care. With the sensation of him pulling at my neck and what his hand was doing, I came easily, unbothered by the fact a witch probably wasn’t supposed to get off on a feeding as violently as I was.

I rode myself gently through it against his hand, crying out and then he was kissing me, deep and hard. Capturing each one possessively and I was loving every minute of it.

‘Please.’ I whispered against his lips, those dark eyes taking me in as if he was trying to remember every inch of my face.

His hand came up, linking our fingers together as he held my hand. Our pulses beating together and I was reminded of all the things I’d told him. How he’d let me take his hand in the car. Of everything.

Then I knew this was right.

He was still hesitant, and I hooked my legs around his hips, kissing his jaw and neck, trying to move myself closer to him. He got the hint. Of course, he was a vampire that had just fed so I was sure he was about to combust.

He was gentle, pulling my hair lightly so my head fell back to the pillow and he could kiss me. He distracted me like that for a long time, long enough for me to get myself into a state again as I could feel him just at the entrance. I was about to start begging again when he entered slowly, making my breath catch. It didn’t hurt, no it was just unfamiliar. Being filled and giving into something I’d only thought about for so long.

Well, it did hurt a bit. I’d had my hands near his zipper and I was pretty sure my hands weren’t that small. He was big and I was just glad we’d gotten to the sex portion without virginal theatrics from me. No, the pain mingled with the pleasure in a weird way. Making me move against him, wanting more as he tried to control it, taking hold of my hip to still me but I was being feral for some reason. Sounds left my lips that made him abandon any hope of controlling me.

It was awkward at first, I was unable to wait for his rhythm but eventually he sped up to mine and there was just the pleasure. I was hot, out of breath and deliciously tormented but I needed more. I couldn’t get to where I wanted, no matter how powerfully I met his thrusts.

‘Ben.’ I panted, trying to get more but it was still beyond my reach. Then his hand was back between us, he knew exactly what I needed, and I came apart around him. My thighs tightened, my nails dug in and my face was buried in his neck.

A few more strong thrusts and he followed me, growling softly against my neck, his mouth running over my still sensitive skin where he had fed, as if he were remembering it. That’s how we stayed, trying to catch our breath as my hands ran gently over his back, tracing every ridge of muscle.

‘I’m too heavy.’ He whispered into my ear.

‘No you’re not.’ I whispered back, holding him with all my limbs. ‘You’re warm.’

I was always cold. For as long as I could remember I was cold. Not anymore and I was allowing myself to absorb that.

‘Are you okay?’ He said softly into my ear, but it was edged with a concern that told me everything. He knew.

Great. I was so rubbish he knew.

‘Rey?’ He pressed, pulling back as if he had upset me, those dark eyes looking at me and I couldn’t meet his gaze.

‘How do you know?’ I shouldn’t have asked it, but the silence that followed forced me to look at him and he was smiling softly. Then I realised.

‘Oh.’ Of course, he might be big but I was pretty sure he must be able to tell the difference. Added to the fact I was winging the whole thing.

‘Witch blood has a way of clinging to memories, holding secrets and sharing the past.’ He spoke softly, cautious as if he didn’t want to embarrass me. It was too late. I’d already ridden his fingers as if I’d been possessed.

‘What...what is mine like?’ I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me and also I needed to stop thinking about the noises I’d made.

‘It’s like its owner. Beautifully strong and wild with chaos.’ He smiled gently and I didn’t know your heart could hurt from being happy.

‘You should have told me. Things would have gone differently.’ He continued, his hands moving to my hair trying to detangle it as he kissed the underside of my jaw.

‘Stop ruining it.’ I whispered. I didn’t want him to feel bad. Not when this was what I wanted.

‘Give me a healing incarnation.’ He said softly as if he could make it better and the gentleness of the words made me smile.

‘No.’ I replied, relishing in the fact I was a witch with the power over a vampire.

‘Rey.’ He sighed and I could feel the argument coming so I pulled up and kiss the underside of his jaw.

‘I’m fine.’ I said softly as I fell back to the pillows, running my hand up his side. I was pretty sure I’d survived worse than a well-endowed vampire. I’d live.  
'I should fix the apartment. Sorry-.' I began, remembering the mountain of mess I had to clear up. It was a struggle, being a tangle of naked limbs with him.   
'A demon was trying to claw your heart out.' He reminded me, pulling us over so I was resting against his side and he covered us up, somehow without letting me go.  
'True.' I muttered against his chest, feeling suddenly overwhelmingly tired.

‘Rey.’ He whispered into my ear but sleep already had me.

‘Don’t fall asleep.’ He warned but I was still exhausted. I needed to get magic fit, as well as sex fit. I needed to add it to the list.

‘I need to rest my eyes for a minute. Especially if you want me up all night.’ I yawned, curling closer to him.

‘What would you be doing if I wasn’t here?’ I whispered, half delirious.

‘I don’t think you want to know.’ He replied cautiously, still trying to gently untangle my hair from whatever birds nest formation it had worked itself into.

‘I’d still want to be here. Without the book and the chaos, or course. I don’t like the thought of you being on your own.’ I whispered and it was the last thing I said before I drifted off to sleep, although I noticed he was holding me tighter as I did.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

I’d never been idle. I didn’t have it in me but for the last hour I’d just lay in bed. Rey was curled around me, Chewie had taken up residence back in the bed. He was taking up the bed on my other side and my hands were curled in his fur.

Rey wasn’t a sound sleeper. She muttered things, her limps jerked ever so slightly and her brows furrowed as if she was trying to work something out. I didn’t know how long I’d lain there, completely relaxed and thinking of nothing, but I knew we had to move. Especially if we had any chance of leaving this apartment tonight.

‘Rey.’ I called gently, shaking her every so slightly. She awoke quickly and my heart beat a little faster as she gave me a shy smile as her eyes opened before she remembered something.

‘I think you need to cancel tonight.’ She murmured, against my chest.

‘You’ll be recovered by then. You need to eat. I'll order something.' I was getting hungry and if I was, she must be ravenous.

‘Aren’t you kitchen whiz?’ She squinted up at me suspiciously.

‘It’s not in my skillset.’ Unfortunately, no matter how much I tried, I wasn’t born to be a cook.

‘Thankfully, you have enough of everything else.’ She sighed, rolling onto her back to push the hair out of her face.

‘I need my phone back. Where did you send it?’ Poe had probably had an aneurism. He hadn’t turned up which was a miracle but that miracle was bound to run out soon .

‘Your office. I think.’ She rubbed her eyes, rolling back over to look up at me.

‘What do you want?’ I asked, which was obviously the right question.

‘Pizza.’ She replied, sitting up and not seeming to care that the sheet had dropped to expose her chest.

‘Little Italian. It’s the best.’ She continued, not noticing I wasn’t paying attention to a word she was saying.

‘All the meats, olives and anchovies. Also, can I have a side of the garlic bread?’ She continued, excited as if I’d announced a hidden spell rune had just been discovered.

‘Will you be okay with the garlic?’ She frowned at me as if my silence was down to her over-ordering.

I sat up, pulling her closer and kissing her. I loved kissing her, mainly because he always seemed surprised, right before she melted against me and her hands wandered into my hair. I was never cutting it.

‘I think I’ll survive. It’s the witch the other end of it who appears to be more problematic.’ I whispered against her lips which made her smile.

‘Do you like pizza?’ She asked, pulling back but her hand was still playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

‘I’m might be a vampire but I’m not that otherworldly to not like pizza.’ I clarified.

‘Good, for a second there I might have had to rethink this whole arrangement.’ She grinned, leaning forward to give me a light peck before she leant past me to stroke Chewie who was in the process of getting up for more attention.

‘You two can get acquainted while I order food.’ I exited the bed, making quick work of finding my boxers, I pulled them on and then moved to my trousers, not bothering to zip them. Then I found my discarded t-shirt I’d given Rey. She was watching me as I turned back to the bed, her cheeks flushed. I ignored that, she needed to eat. Not have me eat her. Even if it was number one on the list of things I wanted to do.

I pulled the t-shirt over her head and waited as she fed her arms through it. Then I took her hand and pulled her from the bed.

Chewie followed, excited. We entered the main room and Rey tugged on my hand, her face so red I had to let her go. She muttered something about being excused and went to the bathroom in her room.   
I retrieved my phone and set up the order before having to call Poe and sort out the arrangements for tonight. He wasn’t happy to hear the party was probably a target. He wanted me to cancel but I couldn’t. It’d only be more suspicious if I wasn’t at an event that was attacked. It’d be better if I didn’t take Rey but the chances of talking her into that were even slim.

Exhausted and unable to find the answer, I hung up and moved back to the kitchen. To find Rey cuddling the alley cat while Chewie was circling them both suspiciously.

‘Where did that come from?’ I asked which only made her smile.

‘I sent him to Rose. Apparently interrupting something going on in her room which she wasn’t pleased about.’ She bent and let the cat loose. Chewie scarpered back to my room to probably take refuge in bed. I didn’t blame him.

‘I’m starved.’ She smiled, turning and opening the fridge to pull out a bottle of white wine she must have bought.

‘It is nearly six o’clock.’ I clarified.

‘Six?’ She turned so quickly, the bottle slipping from her grasp but I was around the counter and catching it before it could hit the tile.

‘You slept in.’ I replied, holding it out to her.

‘You wore me out you mean.’ She challenged, plucking it from my hand. ‘Do you want a glass?’

I shook my head. It was hard enough to control myself, never mind being intoxicated around her.

‘What time does this thing start?’ She turned back to me, glass in hand as she considered me over the rim.

‘Since it’s run by a vampire, late.’ As late as I could possibly get there I would.

‘That’s a relief.’ She sighed, still seeming tired and I hated it. Maybe I should have let her sleep longer.

‘You’re not worried are you?’

‘I don’t know if you’ve noticed, I’m not the best at pretending to be a normal witch.’ She raised a brow and I was getting closer to her. Unable to stop myself from getting into her space.

‘We only need to show our faces.’ I brushed her hair out of her face, my other hand braced on the counter next to her.

‘That’s what I’m worried about.’ She raised a brow in challenge, and I could see the slightly pink flesh of my bite poking out from her t-shirt. I didn’t need to think about that. It’d only send me back down the path of ridiculous vampire behaviours.

‘Rose will be there.’ I cleared my throat.

‘That doesn’t make it any better.’ She laughed and that was it, I was kissing her again. Her arm went around my neck in response. It was innocent and comforting, a realm I wanted to abandon to try and get her back to feral and intoxicating. I was working on it when the buzzer went from the main door. I’d never been more annoyed to eat the best pizza in the city in my life.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Full and ignoring the fact I was pretty sure I'd just had my first date with Ben over a bottle of white wine and pizza in his kitchen. There was too much racing though my mind for me to unpack right now. So resisting the urge to lay down and go back to sleep, I took my remaining wine and the bags Rose had purchased and retreated to my warzone of a room. She advised me on everything over the phone. After ranting that I'd dropped Bee in the middle of her action with Hux. Something I didn't want to hear the details on. However, the mention of a demon trying to kill me changed the subject. So, that was another hour I was pretty sure I didn't have trying to talk Rose down. Thankfully, my phone had been in my room as I went to tidy up and put some knickers on earlier considering I thought it was a step too far to be knicker-less to eat, also I needed to tidy myself up. So the demon was playing tricks with me. That was a relief. I didn’t need a new phone bill on my already mounting list of problems.

Rose still had shoes to buy which I figured she was in the middle of because I was pretty certain Hux wrestled the phone off her and ended the call. I was relieved really, I had far too much to sort out. 

I needed to get ready and by how long it took me to pretend I knew what I was doing with make-up, we wouldn’t be out of here until midnight. I put the bags down and sat on the floor to route through them, going through them with caution. There was too much wrapping and tissue paper for me to be comfortable. I didn’t even want to think about what money Rose had used, we didn’t even have anywhere left to live.

Everything was in here. Right down to underwear. Underwear that did not seem practical to me. A bottle of perfume I’d been looking at for about eight months but never had the money for it, even fresh supplies of all my toiletries, down to my favourite shampoo I could only buy as a treat.

There was an eyeshadow palette Rose swore by and constantly tried to get me to borrow. She’d always done my eyes really good with it. Liquid eyeliner and all the things she’d tried to bully me into using. There were also false lashes but that so far out of my comfort zone I put them back at the bottom of the bag where they belonged.

There were two dresses, the tags suspiciously missing. One was an off the shoulder navy velvet that fell to the knee and the other was an oxblood satin dress with a cowl neck and thin straps. It was also backless but appeared to be the less formal of the pair.  
Troubled, I took a long hot shower and I didn’t realise how in need of it I was until I was under the spray. Well, there was the hot and sweaty fighting for my life against a demon, followed by the hot and sweaty sex with a vampire. I’d be lying if I wasn’t sore, but it wasn’t anything detrimental. If he walked in here now, I’d be raring to go. I ran my fingers over where he fed, the skin was pink but it healed quickly and the sensitivity of it went right to my downstairs.

However, I needed to focus on becoming a vampire pet and not be playing around with my bite mark and getting myself into a situation I didn’t have the time to sort out. I took my time, making sure to let the hot spray relax all my muscles as I indulged in my new shampoo and made sure to take time shaving. Last thing I needed was a lacerated leg before going into a vampire hive. I moisturized, pretending I did it all the time and then went about getting ready.

I did my best drying my hair, it was manageable anyway. I watched some YouTube videos and did my best with my makeup. I had a glass of wine, my music on and I tried to pretend this was normal.  
The dress was silk-like material. It glided over my skin and hugged everything which made me thankful for Rose’s selection of underwear. Anything I had with me wouldn’t have worked. It also had a slit on one side that I was pretending didn’t exist. I was challenging vampire pet, not that I’d ever seen one but I could imagine. I’d seen Phasma after all.

I didn’t have any jewellery, so I was going plain. I gave myself a light spritz of perfume but avoided my neck. Thankfully rose had put my favourite heels in the bag. Strappy, black and comfortable. I didn’t need to be hobbling around a vampire lair trying to wear in a pair of death trap heels like the ones she wore.  
I twisted my hair messily back from my face, letting a few pieces hang in the front and hoped it made me look somewhat elegant. Despite the fact I still felt like I was playing dress up. I finished my wine in one go. I didn’t have a bag to take so I decided I didn’t need it. I pulled in a calming breath and then went back into the main room.

Ben was stood by the couch, looking at his phone as I moved towards him. He looked up and froze.

He was wearing a dark suit that seemed too expensive, his cologne made me hungry for things it was best not to talk about, his hair was in disarray and his dark shirt was unbuttoned at the top which I felt was just cruel.  
'You look nice.' I smiled, trying to be casual as the very vivid and very hot flashback of us having sex mere hours ago flooded to the forefront of my mind. God, how was I supposed to act normal around him now? Was he thinking of it too? I hoped he was but then again, probably best he wasn’t. It couldn’t have been that good on his end, I was a demented harpy for most of it.

He didn’t respond and his silence didn’t ease my embarrassment.

‘Rose said this was okay, although I feel overdressed.’ I continued, slightly rambling as I indicated my dress although I was pretty sure he couldn’t have missed it.

He still didn’t speak and now I was panicking. Maybe the sex was so bad he’d blocked it from his memory, and me… and he couldn’t remember who I was or what I was doing here.

 _Shut up!_ I snapped to myself mentally.

‘Is the zip all the way up?’ I asked, turning to show him the back, it revealed my shoulder blades and the lower half of my back. ‘Can you do the zip clasp?’

I couldn’t reach it and the last thing I needed was the zip sliding down. My knickers were nice but I didn’t need a vampire party seeing them

His fingers curled around the opening and I was pulled back, stumbling into him. His hand came to my middle, pulling me into him as his lips went to my neck, exactly where he had fed. He kissed me there and it seemed far more sensitive when he did that.

‘You look beautiful.’ He whispered, releasing me ever so slightly so I could turn around and look up at him but his hands trailed down my arms as I did, holding me to him.

‘You don’t have to-.’ I began, feeling my cheeks flush but he was already smiling at me which effectively shut me up.

‘Although the most beautiful I’ve seen is still you stood in the café with three buns in your hair trying to lie to me.’ He continued, leaning closer and I think I heard and audible pop as my mouth fell open.

He didn’t seem to notice, his head lowering as his fangs ran over my neck and my hands curled around his biceps on instinct. Pulling him closer. He went still, reluctant but I could feel it.

This strange energy between us, more potent than any magic and it forced me to tip my head back to see him looking down at me. My name left his lips softly and that was it.

He was kissing me, holding me so tightly to his body as my hands went into his hair, probably ruining it. His hands went to my face again and mine went straight to his arse. I had officially lost my mind.

He growled against my lips and picked me up easily, my arse resting on the back of the couch as I opened my legs so he could fit between them. Pulling him closer as I trapped him with my thighs.

‘We’re going to be late.’ He smiled against my lips.

He wanted to leave, right now? I didn’t think it was possible. I was about to melt and I definitely needed new knickers.

‘Did you lock that cat up?’ He asked, as if I wasn’t about to combust with my sexual urges.

‘He’s not going to cause trouble.’ I argued, trying not to be embarrassed as he set me back on the floor and I had to pull my dress back over my backside.

‘He is with a hellhound in the apartment.’ He reached up to brush a stray piece of hair out of my face like he did it all the time. It could have distracted me if he wasn’t trying to suggest Bee was a trouble causer.

‘Chewie has made a nest of your bed. I think it’s the hellhound that will be causing the problems.’ I pointed out which only made his grin widen and my heart skip a beat.

‘Come on.’ He tugged me gently to follow him and then I remembered I was supposed to be freaking out and not having fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is just one big long chapter! Thank you all for sticking with me. Your comments genuinely make me smile!  
> You're all amazing for the kudos and comments.  
> Again, sorry for the errors and I'll try to be back soon!  
> Thanks again!

Poe drove us to the party and I was in mild shock for most of the first five minutes inside the building. I recognised it instantly as one of the old witch coven buildings, before the Empire and the wars. We were far out from the city, so far out it could have made me nervous if I didn’t have a tight hold on Ben’s hand. Poe trailed us like a well paid body guard while looking like he'd rather be anywhere else and I didn't blame him.

I'd never seen anything like it in my life. I'd never been to a house that was so big, grand and packed with so many supernatural being’s it was hard to stay focused. I was starting to panic. I was also pretty sure vampires could smell fear like dogs so trying to stay calm was my main focus.

‘This is one of the old Coven’s.’ I whispered as we were shown into the main room, an opulent old ballroom, classical music was playing and some beings were dancing, others stood to watch, drinking champagne and laughing amongst themselves.

‘They had the best buildings until they were forced into the city. They couldn’t be monitored so far out.’ Ben responded as I looked up to see a large domed glass ceiling revealing the night sky.  
‘Here.’ He said, dragging my attention back to him as he held out a glass of champagne in a weird flat glass to me. I didn’t know where he got it from, but I was thankful.

‘You’ll have to drink it fast, the bubbles go quicker in the-.’ He hadn’t finished speaking and I’d drank it all, reaching out to steal his glass.

‘I didn’t mean that quickly.’ He sounded concerned but I could only watch him over the rim of my new one as I tried to calm myself down.

‘Is it hot in here?’ I whisper shouted, looking down at myself and hoping I didn’t start sweating. It’d show up on this dress and that was another problem I didn’t need.

Ben was still looking at me like I’d sprouted a second head but I didn’t blame him, this was my first public meltdown.  
'Rey!’ Someone shouted, turning me so quickly I nearly sloshed champagne all over myself until Ben steadied me with a hand at my elbow.

Rose was coming towards us, Hux like a big moody shadow behind her and my mouth popped open.

She was in a lowcut white, wide legged jumpsuit that made her skin almost glow and her hair was a long, wavy, silky mass down her back. She looked immaculate.

‘You look lovely!' She smiled and I could only look at her in shock.

'So do you.' I finally got out. She looked beyond lovely, she needed to go into fashion and modelling all at the same time.  
'Took me forever to find the shoes!' She grinned, pulling her trouser leg up so reveal them but I still couldn’t get over the outfit. Rose always looked good, but this was Vampire-Pet-chic and she was working it.

Maybe I didn’t put enough thought into this.

My obvious lack of conversation made her frown as she considered the glass in my hand and the empty one in my other.  
'How many have those have you had?’ She asked, seeming amused by my oncoming freak-out.

‘One.’ I was on my second obviously, but I wasn’t going to say it out loud.  
'Relax…Just avoid dark corners. I got lost looking for the bathroom and I was convinced someone was filming a porno.' She smiled as if we did this all the time.

‘What?!’ I tried to ask but it came out as a high-pitched squeak.  
'Also... be hands on. You're as stiff as a board.' She continued, leaning closer as if we were sharing secrets and completely forgetting both our dates for this occasion could hear everything with their stupid vampire ears.

'No I'm not!' I snapped in a semi whisper, mainly because Ben was standing right next to me. Then I looked around and everyone was practically melded to each other. Meanwhile, I was stood here like a nun about to hand my application into the convent.  
Shit.

I drank the other glass and turned to hand them to Ben who seemed to be trying his best not to look concerned, but I was probably freaking him out. Then I span back to Rose and took her hand.  
'Lets go the bathroom.' I suggested, needing five minutes to get my head together.

‘Why?’ She frowned and I didn’t blame her. We had only just got here.

‘I need to fix my shoe.’ I lied stupidly.

The whole gathering looked down at my feet which suddenly made me feel self-conscious, mainly because my shoe was in perfect working order. I dragged her away before anyone could point out the obviously. Thankfully, she heard my wordless cry for help and directed us to the bathrooms and I was extra thankful we didn’t see an orgy on our way.

Once inside I was again on the verge of a freak out by the opulence of the marble bathroom and aged mirrors, flowers everywhere. Thankfully, it was empty.

‘Can you give me a healing incantation.’ I blurted out. I had thought I was fine, but I was still a little stiff from last night, not to mention what we got up to in bed. I didn’t want to worry Ben, mainly because I didn’t want him to take it as an excuse not to come near me for a while. If I survived tonight, I’d definitely need him to get down to business.

‘What for? I thought you said those shoes were-.’ She looked down at my feet and then went very still as her head came back up lighting fast, her mouth open in shock.

'You had sex.' She accused.

'Shh!' I hissed, knowing that was loud enough for any vampire to hear passing by the door. I quickly through up a silencing charm as her smile only grew wider.

'Oh no, was it bad? Good sex should be shouted from the rooftops.' She looked genuinely upset for me and I almost choked on my words trying to get out how good it was.

'It was... good...for me.' I finished, wondering if there were even words in the English dictionary for how good it was.

'What do you mean... for you?' She narrowed her eyes slightly as if we were sharing code secrets.

'I don't know if it was that good for him.' He hadn’t said anything but then… were you supposed to? Thanks for the mind-blowing sex? Probably not but it would have helped.

'Did you fuck the same vampire I think you did?' Her hands went to her hips and I knew I was in trouble.

‘I think so.’ She meant Ben hopefully. I couldn’t think who else she thought it could be.

'Rey, I think if he was a cat... he'd be purring.' She chuckled and my expression must have been something because then she really was grinning. 'Open your eyes girl. The way he's acting around you I’m worried you'll end up in a cupboard with your dress round your middle within the next ten minutes.' She shook her head as if not believing my stupidity. 

'Is your bite hurting? I thought he might not have done it before but he should-.' She continued but I was already shaking my head. My bite was fine. More than fine but we didn’t need to go into that.

'No. He's erm... I'm a bit sore.' I didn’t know how to say it and I was pretty sure my face was more red than my dress.

Her eyes went wide as if I’d revealed a delicious detail she was never going to let go of.

'How big?' She grinned.

'I'm not telling you that.' I didn’t think my cheeks could get any hotter and I was starting to worry my makeup was about to melt.

'Did you tell him it was your first time? He should have been-.' She frowned again as if finally accepting the gravity of the situation.  
'He didn’t really have a choice. I went a bit feral.' I replied and she threw her head back and laughed.

'Rose!’ I snapped, not needing to be her comic relief for the evening. 'He'll also probably keep his distance thinking he's hurt me.'

'I can solve that.' She smiled, conjuring me the orb and healing me easily. I was relieved, not realising how bad the ache was until it was gone. Now I could actually try to enjoy my evening.

'How?' I frowned, not understanding how I’d get around Ben and his protectiveness without the orb.

'Take your underwear off and put it in his pocket.' She shrugged.

'What!?' There was an audible pop as my mouth opened in shock.

'Trust me.' She winked. 'Makes them go nuts. Think it’s the pheromones or something. If you want him to relax... and give yourself something to look forward to...'

'You're mad. I’m not putting my knickers in his pocket!' I couldn’t think of anything worse that I could do to embarrass myself anymore this evening.'Spoil sport.’ She smiled.

‘How is Finn?’ I asked, wanting to get the subject away from my hot vampire-whatever-he-was and my vagina.

‘You should have asked the werewolf, he’s spoken to him more than me.’ Rose shrugged, her humour dissipating.

Ouch. Probably not the best subject to bring up right now. I’d need to add fixing our friendship group to my list of nightmare tasks to get through.

‘How is your research going?’ She asked, cleverly changing the subject.

‘My paper?’ I frowned, our papers weren’t due in for another week. I also hadn’t done the right reading but before I could go off into a mental rant, I realised she was looking at me as if she doubted there actually was a brain in my head.

She was using code for the book.

‘Oh!’ I grinned, shaking my head before I remembered there was something, I wanted to ask her. An oddity I’d found that I couldn’t seem to shake. I held out my hand and transferred one page of my research into my palm, a symbol in the centre of the scribbles. I’d come to me over and over again just as it was displayed on every page.

‘Do you know what this is?’ I held it out to her, wondering if she’d been annoyed I brought up something so nerdy on a practical date night.

‘You’re transferring really well.’ She smiled and I couldn’t help the overwhelming sensation that went through me. A happiness that I couldn’t explain. She took it from me, looking down at the page for a long moment before those sharp eyes were back on my face.

‘That looks like an ancient prophecy charm, they stopped using it when the old religion came in. When prophecies became cursed.’ She frowned, bringing the page closer to her face as if to see it better.

‘Its on most pages in the book.’ I was confused by it to. There were no prophesies in the book. Not that I could see and I hadn’t managed to get Ben to myself long enough to ask him to translate the pages I couldn’t.

‘In a spell book?’ She asked.

‘Do you think it’s an overlap, another book hidden inside? That’s how they saved most of them during the purge.’ Witches hid valuable texts inside lesser ones. It was how I got the idea to steal stuff from the library, but I didn’t know a witch powerful enough to hide a whole book of prophecies in a single volume.

‘I don’t know.’ She sighed, seeming as troubled as I was as she handed the page back to me. ‘You need to go to a library and actually get some work done on the thing without your vampire around, you obviously can’t concentrate.’

‘It’s a lot of work for one person.’ I replied defensively, transferring the page and releasing I’d need to discuss it with Ben, to see if he knew more about the book than he was letting on.

‘You’re not a normal person. You’re like a magical genius.’ Rose countered before grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the door. ‘Come on. I spent too much on this dress to be in the bathroom this long.'

Rose pulled me back through the corridors and seemed to hone in on where the vampires were we came with. We were back to the gathering in a blink of an eye and I had another champagne in my hand which I didn’t think was the best idea.

Rose tugged Hux and Poe closer to tell them some story and I was left to look up at Ben who was considering the room as if something awful was about to go down.

'Have you been here before?' I asked, not really knowing if it was a smart thing to do.

'No.' He replied, a small smile on his lips.

'You seem relaxed.' I took a little sip of my drink, trying to act cool and collected after my bathroom girl chat.

'I'm supposed to belong here.' He replied and I could hear the sadness creep into his tone. Of course, I’d forgot about that. Forgot there was a war and we were technically on different sides, even if he was operating for both. This was complicated and losing my mind over this book wasn’t making it any easier.

'Sorry.' I whispered, looking down at the bubbles in my glass before he gently cupped my jaw to make me look at him.

'I should be saying that to you. Bringing you here.' He replied, those eyes taking my face in the same way they had in bed this morning and just the thought made my cheeks start to burn.

‘It’ll be okay.’ It actually didn’t seem too bad and it wasn’t exactly what I thought it would be. It just looked like a high society party… or what I assumed one of them to look like. Not like I’d ever been to one before.

‘Do you really believe that?’ He released my chin but his hand came to rest at the side of my neck, casual and possessive at the same time. I tried to relax into it, remembering what Rose had said and noticing the massive examples of bodily contact going on around us. God, why was I such a freak?

‘I’m struggling to see how it could get worse.’ I smiled, demon encounter not included in our recent collection of trouble.

‘From my experience, it can always get worse.’ He shrugged and I couldn’t argue. He’d been through more than me but the pensive expression in his face worried me. Maybe I shouldn’t pry, not right now at least. I turned to survey the crowd, to look at what appeared to be the entrance to a library next to a large set of French doors that led outside, but it was what was on the wall that caught my attention. A image I’d only seen small description of but I could sense the magic coming off it even from this far away.

‘Is that a witchblood painting?’ I whispered.

‘He has the largest collection. Trophies from the wars.’ Ben replied, taking hold of my elbow to guide me across the room towards it when I was pretty sure he should reign my curiosity in before I got us both in trouble.

It was, a traditional witchblood painting made with magic. It was just a landscape but I could see it. The overwhelming happiness became bitter only by the remained that I was now looking at a trophy and none of the witches in this room seemed to care. Care that they were in a desecrated coven or that art made by our ancestors was hung around them gathering dust.

‘I should be angry, but… I feel glad some of its still alive.’ I whispered, resisting the urge to reach out and touch it.

‘At what cost?’ Ben replied softly, almost cautiously which made me turn to see him. He was so close, those eyes taking me in like everything that came out my mouth was interesting to him.

‘You can’t judge things for wanting to survive. Not when this is all we get.’ I wouldn’t. I’d been guilted by my own survival for too long. Just like I wouldn’t hold Ben’s alliance with the Order over his head, knowing it burdened him enough as it was.

‘Do you believe that?’ He replied, coming even closer to I could smell his enticing cologne and the warmth of his body.

‘This is definitely my first time here,’ I smiled. ‘Not all of us get to live numerous lives.’

That was a vampire’s gift. One of the reasons other beings envied them so strongly. The thought alone reminded me of what I needed to ask him. Considering he’d been around so long he might know the answer about the symbol.

‘There was something in the book I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to call you but you're busy.' I shook my head, realising how stupid that sounded.

'Not too busy for you.' He replied, almost too quickly but the lighting was too low for me to be sure if he was slightly blushing or not.

'To hear my ramblings? I’m pretty sure the Order thinks differently.’ I smiled. He’d already sat through me asking him to translate Latin and I had him scheduled to do it again soon. I wasn’t even going to pre warn him because he might say no.

'You need to turn your sexual tractor beam off.' I whispered, not sure if pet’s were supposed to jump on their vampire in a busy room. I drank the rest of my champagne, trying to cool my suddenly raging libido.

'My what?' He frowned, looking at me like I was a little bit mad.

I was about to describe exactly what I meant, confirming I had indeed lost my mind

‘Solo.’ A voice called, forcing us apart. Well, I jumped back in shock I wasn’t supposed to be lusting after him so obviously that I thought I was visibly drooling. Ben looked suddenly extremely pissed off.

‘Captain.’ He greeted in return, any emotion wiped from his face in an instant.

‘Who is this?’ The man smiled down at me and I had no choice but to return it politely.

‘Miss Niima.’ Ben replied reluctantly and I was pretty sure the glass in his hand could shatter at any moment.

‘What a potent little witch, you look better for it.’ The man grinned, clearly not getting the message that once the glass went, I could put money on the fact that his neck would be next.

‘You wanted me?’ Ben asked.

‘Commander Canady wants to see you.’ The man replied, seeming reluctant to shatter our small gathering he’d included himself in so quickly.

‘I didn’t realise he was back from his assignment.’ Ben responded coldly.

‘You’re needed in the drawing room unfortunately.’ The man’s eyes began to drift back to me and I didn’t know what to do.

‘Very well.’ Ben nodded, dismissing him and the man left as quickly as he’d arrived. Ben took a moment to finish his glass and then held his hand out for my empty one.

'I'll be okay.' I smiled, trying to reassure him but by how his eyes narrowed I knew I’d done a bad job. Yet, he had to go anyway, leaving me stood on the outskirt on the party looking at forbidden paintings.

I should have looked for Rose or Poe but instead I continued to look at the painting. Realising there was another across the way and another one out in the hall. I found myself following them like breadcrumbs. The story each one told and the chaotic-ness of the magic that had made them.

‘Rey?’ I turned, finding the room completely empty. No grandeur, music or crowds. There was nothing but decay and the rustle of roosting birds high above.

A silence that reminded me of a dream but as I looked down I was still dressed in my dress and heels so I couldn’t be asleep. I tried not to panic, panicking would do no good and the last thing I needed was to end up back in the party screaming.

Maybe Rose was right, it was a book of prophecies I possessed and with prophesies came visions.

A woman drenched in light stood in the centre of the room. She wore an extravagant dress, her brown sleek hair decorated in flowers and she was smiling at me. The same woman from the demon bar. She was there.

A familiarity consumed me, her magic potent and comforting but before I could work it out she had left.

‘Wait!’ I called but she moved down one of the corridors, giving me no choice but to follow. I crossed the expanse of dead space and weaved my way down the decaying hallways rancid with the smell of damp. Then I realised where I was, I was in the past. In the height of the war before the Order, when the Empire had taken control. The witches had fled their covens, fled them to fight.

Then I was stood before a portrait of her, untouched by the ruin of the building. A streak of sunlight across her face and the book was in her hands. I knew it was the book, but instead of aged ancient leather, there was that symbol on the cover, cast in gold. A book of prophecies.

Padme Amidala.

I should have been scared I’d seen her, worried about what it could mean regarding the book but all I could do was marvel at her.

'If Solo wanted his witch to himself, he shouldn’t have brought such a potent little one.' A voice called, dragging me back into reality to find myself before the same painting, only the halls reeked of strong cologne and floor wax. Everything had returned to normal, the music of the party was in the distance and I’d somehow wandered so far from where Ben had left me.

Shit.

There was a man stood behind me, leant against the immaculate wood panelled wall as if he’d been considering the same portrait, only he was now looking at me and from that look I knew I should never have let that book lead me here.

'It always saddens me to see a witch on her own.' He smiled and it was sly. He was tall and thin, Vampire’s never really looked old but time had not been kind to this one.

‘Beautiful isn’t she? One drop of that blood and a vampire could have ruled an empire.’ He nodded towards the portrait but I wouldn’t be fooled into taking my eyes off him. ‘Instead she drove him mad. Another reason why witches are better being controlled.’

He smile was razor sharp and I hated everything about him in a moment. A coldness radiated from him which put my magic on edge. I shouldn’t be here.

'Master Solo will be back shortly.' I smiled politely, trying to play off the possessive streak I knew all vampires possessed.

'Too much work as always. He's clearly not taking the time to enjoy the spoils.' The man just grinned, coming closer as if he hadn’t heard me.

'General Pryde.' He bowed slightly in a mock expression of respect.

'Rey Niima.' I replied, hating my name but I wasn’t going to give this vampire that much information about myself.

'No wonder Solo took too long he has exquisite taste.' He reached out to touch one of my stray pieces of hair I’d let hang free. I regretted doing it instantly the closer he came. I tried to bite back my fear, knowing he could smell it so instead I channelled Rose and decided to be angry.

‘What coven are you from?’ He asked.

‘I don’t have a Coven.’ My tone was sharp as I tipped my chin in a small act of defiance and looked him right in his soulless eyes.

‘Covenless. He does like a challenge.’ He continued, somehow trying to find another inch of space between us to invade. 'Apparently, you’re off limits.’  
'I-.' I couldn’t get my words out. Mainly because I wasn’t Rose and I was using everything in me not to let my magic out and toss this vampire through the wood panelling behind him.

‘Defiance. Lust and power. A dangerous combination and you reek of them all Miss Niima.’ He continued.

‘I’d hate to be the reason you lose your head. It’d mess up your suit.’ I replied sharply.

‘It’d be worth it to see if Solo really does have a heart of stone. You should not mistake his lust for emotion.’ He leant in, pressing one hand onto the wall next to me to trap me in. 'Now you seem young. So, I’ll explain it to you the same why I explained it to the rest. These vampires have better things to fuck, they also have mates to find. You should start making other arrangements.'

I couldn’t help my small smile. Old Rey would have been cowed by him and riddled by insecurity. Only he had missed something from his speech. Ben wasn’t trying to fuck me. In fact, I was the fucking instigator.

‘Do you understand?’ He asked like I was a child. Then I decided, fuck the rules.

My magi unleashed itself like a strong whip, sticking his hand with an audible snap that made him jerk backwards, clutching his now bleeding hand to his chest.

‘Bitch.’ He snapped, looking down at the wound with wide eyes before looking at me again.

‘I wouldn’t be a good witch is I didn’t obey my vampire.’ I taunted, baring my teeth and allowing my magic to remain around me, challenging him to try and come closer.

‘Indeed, she wouldn’t.’ Came a familiar voice, one that made me relax and my magic settle back inside me. Pryde’s gaze darted to where Ben appeared from the hallway, making his leisurely way over to us.

‘Solo, perhaps you should keep a tighter leash on this one.’ Pryde snapped, trying to straighten his suit without getting blood on it.

‘Pryde.’ Ben replied in a dismissive tone as the vampire left us there and I couldn’t help but pull in a relieved breath.

‘How did you know?’ I turned towards him but that sharp gaze was already on my face.

‘Your heart is beating faster than a bird’s.’ He responded, so still as his head tipped slightly to the side as if listening for something. Probably to hear how far away Pryde had actually gone. He only slightly relaxed after a long moment but that was too long for me. I was already in freak out mode.

‘I had this weird vision headache and I ended up in another part of the house and I think the… research is actually a book of prophecies and that’s why…the old man’s gone mad. Then Pryde turned up and said you have better things to fuck and then I hit him with magic and ran away. Now I’m probably on the most wanted-.’ I gasped for breath, about to start again when he came closer and took gentle hold of my arms, claiming my attention.

‘Go back.’ He said softly.

‘To the prophecies, the better fucking or the magic?’ I frowned.

‘Did he touch you?’ He pressed, seeming intense and I couldn’t work out if it was angry intense of his sexual tractor beam was coming on again.

‘He was trying to scare me.’ I shrugged.

‘I’ve come to realise that’s an impossible feat.’ He sighed, considering me like he really didn’t know what to do with me. I didn’t blame him. I didn’t know what to do with myself. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes.’ I nodded and I barely got the words out my mouth before he tipped my head back and kissed me. It was slow and sweet, like he’d been wanting to kiss me for awhile but couldn’t find the right moment. I didn’t care, after my minor freak outs, I was into it. Holding onto him as tightly as he was holding onto me.

Then he moved to my neck, right over his bite and that when he stopped and pulled in a calming breath.

‘Dance with me.’ He asked and it took me a moment of stunned silence for my brain to compute that was what he had said.

‘Have you lost your mind?’ I considered him seriously, maybe anyone who came into contact with the book went mad. That would be why he would even consider me on that dancefloor a good idea. Yes, I could dance in a club with a stupid amount of alcohol in my system and darkness to hide most off rhythm sins. Not in a well-lit room where vampire orgies were on the verge of taking place.

‘I think it’s the only way to stop me getting pulled into that drawing room all night.’ He replied, tugging on my hand as he began to lead us back towards the heart of the party. I’d wandered a long way and I was relieved when we were greeted with the swell of music and I could see the dense crowd again.

‘Can’t you fake a headache so we can go home?’ I asked, enjoying myself but I could have done without all the order members hanging around.

‘If I’m going home… it won’t be because of a headache.’ He grinned over his shoulder in that boyish way that suddenly made me want to fake a fainting fit to leave and have him to myself.

‘I should have put my knickers in your pocket.’ I muttered, realising once again Rose was right. Only the words must have been louder than intended because he tripped over his own feet before pulling me around to face him, his mouth slightly open in shock.

‘What?’ He asked and I wasn’t going to repeat myself... mainly because he was looking at me as if trying to work out how to wrestle me into one of these rooms. The last thing I needed was to be attempting any sexual acts in such a busy and hostile environment. I needed all my attention to pretend I knew what I was doing, plus... I didn’t think I had it in me to be disturbed in the middle of it.

Then I felt it. An odd cold sensation, witch magic but in distress. Too many emotions wrapped up in it and one was louder and more bitter than the rest. Hatred.

‘Can you feel that?’ I whispered, wondering if my Pryde attack had made my witch senses malfunction but Ben went incredibly tense, looking over his shoulder as if he could see something through the dense crowd I couldn’t.

‘Connix.’ He hissed, his grip on my hand tightening. ‘We need to go, now.’

At that exact moment, there was the shattering of glass, a small group of screams and a bright glass orb rolled across the dance floor, sending vampires and pets scrambling away from it.

I knew that orb.

Chaos magic.

I wanted to say Ben’s name but then the orb shattered, and I found myself pressed against the panelled wall as the orb exploded and chaos erupted in the main room. Ben was pressed into me, so tightly I could barely breath as energy whipped past us, too hot and wild. It vanished as quickly as it came, and the floor seemed to shake with the panic as everyone started to run and witches began to form spells. The magic bitter in the air and filled with hate.

‘Rose.’ I gasped, forcing myself to duck under Ben’s arm and race towards the battlefield that had become the dance floor. Ben close on my heel’s calling my name like he was chasing after a badly behaved toddler.

‘It’s a chaos charm!’ I shouted over my shoulder.

‘Your excitement is worrying me.’ He snapped back as we entered the centre of the room, awash with magic and bright light. It moved around us. Some like smoke and some snapped out like fire.

‘Look.’ I pointed towards the glass ceiling where the magic swirled and prepared for another onslaught as the witches around us tried to shoot it down.

‘Later.’ He snapped, grabbing my hand, and trying to pull me through the mass of bodies. That’s when the windows began to shatter, more orbs coming quicker than spells could be cast to repel them and I was aware this was more than simple destruction. The foundations of the house were shaking.

‘Rey!’ Rose shouted, being pulled by Hux towards us as Poe appeared from one of the doorways.

‘It’s going to tear down the building!’ I shouted, stepping over shattered champagne glasses and a red puddle that I wasn’t going to associate with blood.

‘I have a feeling that’s the point!’ Poe snapped back, exasperated with me and maybe I needed to be less amazed. In that same moment everything seemed to speed up. Another magical blast rained down, knocking us all apart. Ben lost his grip on me as he was cast away the same time the ceiling came apart, glass thick and deadly threatening to come down as magic in the shape of a winged serpent flew around the room, setting fire to the walls.

Ben was calling my name, helping Rose to her feet and she had a large gash on her face. In a moment I made a decision and transferred them all to Ben’s apartment. Their close proximity made it easy, but I still felt the ache of exhaustion.

Then the ceiling came down and I formed a barrier, raising my arms over my head as I fell to my knee’s, screams echoed around the space mixed with the hiss and pop of smells. I choked on the stench of smoke and magic.

Poe was on all fours across from me, clutching his side and his hand was red with blood. Then another Orb fell from the gapping hole where the ceiling had been, seeming to enjoy its slow descent for all to watch. It was going right for Poe.

‘No!’ I screamed, batting the orb away for it to crash through the French doors, exploding and the earth erupted outside, blowing the doors off. It sent everyone flying backwards.

I got to my feet, skidded on the wet ground trying to find my balance as I rushed towards Poe. Damning myself for ever thinking high heels were a good idea, then again, I wasn’t expecting to end up in the middle of a rebellion. I just needed to touch him and pull him back to Ben’s apartment; I could do it. I knew I could.

He turned towards me, a large gash in his side from the glass ceiling, I had a healing orb ready but the air around him began to glow with transfer magic I didn’t recognise.

No! I reached for him, thinking I’d be strong enough to pull him back, but I didn’t factor in my inexperience with dealing with portal energy, it didn’t feel the same as other magic, it was twisted and slippery to hold.

‘Little wolf!’ Someone called and then I was tumbling though it right with him. A tangle of limbs and wild magic. We hit the ground hard, the momentum rolling us in different directions. I was either winded or I’d cracked a rib as I lay on cold hardwood, trying to get myself to my knee’s as a hiss of pain left my lips.  
'If it isn’t a traitor and a vampire whore.' A female voice called coated in venom. I turned to see a witch stood a fair distance away, arms folded as if expecting us.

She had dirty blonde hair, heavily eyeliner-ed eyes and she was extremely pissed off. We were in what looked like an old training room, the same smell as the one Ben had taken me to, only this one was clearly in use and not beneath his apartment.

I got to my feet, allowing my magic to come to my palms as I pretended I was a real witch who knew the first thing about duelling and hadn’t just done it playfully with Rose to entertain Finn.

‘A least one of you has a spine.’ She grinned and Poe called my name in warning but there was nothing else I could do. I needed to get us both out of here.

‘Zorii.’ A man called, seeming as fed up as I felt.

Standing just behind the witch was Luke Skywalker.

I had a moment to be amazed before I realised just how much fucking trouble I was in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for any errors!   
> No idea why this took me so long to update, I literally forgot to do it.  
> Sorry everyone! Again, you're all amazing and I love hearing from you.  
> Thank you for staying with me!  
> <3

‘Stand down, little witch.’ The other witch snapped and I couldn't decide if it was the way she said little or her face in general that pissed me off.

‘You first.’ I snapped, allowing my magic to get ready for her to attack. I didn’t know much about duelling, but I didn’t think I’d have a problem knocking her on her arse.

‘You could at least ask which vampire she belongs to, Zorii.’ Poe snapped, showing a familiarity between the two which confused me. ‘She’s Ben’s.’

Poe half groaned, trying again to try and sit up. He needed to stop before he made his injury worse

‘Shit.’ The witch sighed, looking to Luke who seemed neither surprised or bothered by the revelation as the room shifted. We were no longer in a bare and used training room but in an antique looking office. It smelt of incense and old magic, books lines the walls and there was a witchblood painting near the desk but I wouldn’t allow myself to be distracted.

‘Well… at least we know he’ll turn up this time.’ Luke shrugged, turning back to the desk that sat near the far corner.

‘Maybe you should put a protection ward up.’ The witch replied and I didn’t catch the response from Skywalker because Poe made another sound of pain that made me lose focus on the current danger.

‘Rey, it’s okay.’ Poe said between harsh breaths which considering everything in my body was telling me it wasn’t okay, Poe wouldn’t put me at risk. I think me not listening to him was going to put me more at risk and make the book do something that would alert Luke to the fact I had it. The last thing I needed was to be fighting Luke Skywalker in a ruined silk dress.

I silenced my magic and turned back to Poe where he was trying to sit up and not making much progress. His hand was threatening to grow claws and I worried how close he was to the change.

‘This will probably sting.’ I whispered, summoning a muted healing orb knowing of werewolves aversion to powerful magic. I tried to keep it as natural as possible but he still winced but thankfully, he didn’t change and rip my face off.

‘Maybe you should make yourself useful, little wolf and get your boss here sooner rather than later.’ The witch called and Poe muttered a curse looking like he’d rather do anything else. I could probably try to send us both home but I anticipated we’d just be pulled back. Whatever meeting they wanted needed to go ahead and I was certain of one thing, Ben wasn’t going to be happy about any of it.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

'I'm going to kill her.' I proclaimed to nobody in particular, stood in the middle of my ruined living room looming over the Tico witch. I’d sent Hux back to the Order to try and cover. I was in no mood to deal with Pryde, not after I’d found him near Rey. Now there had been an attack and I was missing. If my strange disappearance didn’t result in me being questioned by Snoke, I was the luckiest vampire alive but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. Not when Rey was missing.

I was in love with a witch and I was going to kill her. That was a big statement to make. I'd shocked myself by saying it, or least mentally rambling it in my head but there was no denying the truth.

I couldn’t get her transferring out of my head or her stumbling through the portal with Poe and there was nothing I could do. It kept running through my mind, replaying as if my brain had decided I wasn’t angry enough.  
'You need to calm down. I can't focus with all your pissed off energy.' Rose sighed, looking drawn and exhausted as she held a bag of frozen peas over the wound at her temple Hux had done his best to patch up. I could have done a better job but I wasn’t going near another vampires witch. Another reason why I'd talked him into leaving so I could actually do something about the pain she was in.

'Give me a healing orb.' I demanded, trying not to sound threatening but it didn’t work.

'You cant...' She stuttered, wondering if I had lost my mind but at that moment I wasn’t particularly bothered about my secrets being exposed. Not when I needed her help.

'Now.' I sighed with frustration. She handed me the energy and I gave it back to her quickly, as effortlessly as I had done with Rey. She was staring at me like I’d solved the problems of the universe but I just needed her to find Rey.

Thankfully, before she could ask me uncomfortable questions, my phone went off in my pocket.

'Poe!?' I snapped, unable to hide my surprise.

'Luke wants to see you.' He replied quickly, sounding slightly sheepish.

'Where is Rey?' I snapped, unable to comprehend that he was calling me.

'Right here but you better hurry up. I have a feeling she's going to take on half the witch resistance by herself.' He stage whispered and there was no tone of joking in his voice.

'What!?' If it was possible for a vampire to have a heart attack I was pretty sure I was on my way to one with the sheer stress of her. He didn’t reply, he just put the phone down which sent me into a new realm of anger.  
'I thought you were the calm and aloof kind.' Rose frowned, fingers running over her temple and by her relaxed posture the pain was gone.

'I need you to take me to Luke.' I replied, pocketing my phone and running my hands through my hair.

'Skywalker?' She asked, seeming shocked but all I could do was glower at her and my fangs were already hanging out.

'Jeez. I need a location.’ She replied calmly, probably worried I was about to have an aneurism. I wasn’t going to deny the possibility of that happening.

‘59th street.’ I replied and that was the only information I was parting with, I’d have to walk from there. Well, in my condition I’d probably be running and expose us all to the humans.

‘You don’t trust me?’ She raised a brow and I realised how ridiculous it looked. I’d just shown her my infinity for magic and yet I was keeping the rebel location from her but that has nothing to do with me trusting her. It had more to do with protecting her.

‘I do, that’s why I don’t want you dead.’ The minute she knew something like that, it was a death sentence if anyone got close enough to her mind. Plus I was pretty certain Hux wouldn’t be a fan of me feeding his witch such danger.

She nodded which was a relief. I wasn't in the mood for another argument as she started to work on the transference spell. 

‘Stay here. Hux will take you home.’ I managed to get out before I vanished, making a mental note to send him a message as I ended up on the grubby and cold streets of Exegol.

I manoeuvred the derelict streets and entered the abandoned dock buildings and made my way to the basement before locating the cursed door and scaring some rats before working my way down the tunnel system that ran parallel to the sewers. My nose was never thrilled to be so close to them but tonight it seemed unbothered. Mainly because it was seeking out the barest hint of Rey. Thankfully, nobody stopped me so they must have known I was coming.

Only Luke’s close inner circle knew about his current hiding place, the rest of the resistance were commanded by other branches. It was safer for them to stay apart, mainly because species mixing never ended well, especially where politics and revolution were involved.

It didn't take me long to get to the corridor which lead to his office and training rooms, I knew it all too well. Nobody was there to greet me so I went straight to the office, already hearing Rey's heartbeat and the steadiness of it calmed me slightly as I opened the door and entered.  
  
Rey and Poe were sat next to each other like school children called to the principal’s office on the antique couch off to the side. Rey was filthy and in disarray which put me on edge, even as she gave me a small wave as if for reassurance. It only heightened my annoyance of her being here, anywhere near all of this. Plus Poe stunk of her magic which I was trying not to get annoyed about along with everything else.

‘He returns.’ Zorri grinned from where she perched on Luke’s desk, the old man was sat behind it, looking worse for wear.

‘You better have a good reason for me being here.’ I replied, trying to remain impassive as I folded my arms behind my back and fighting the urge to look at Rey again. 

'There is a witch out there with her hands on that book.' Luke replied, his tone dry and impatient. As if we were still training and he was waiting for me to figure something out. As if he’d forgotten about the loss of the war and how he forced me out. With the state of his mind he probably had. He was living in the past, where he didn’t do such terrible things and he was still pretending to care about me.

'Do you know what they could do?' He pressed, seemingly confused as to why I wasn’t on the same page.

I saw the glass on the edge of his desk, the murky liquid that occupied it. Healing herbs that should have kept his madness at bay but he obviously hadn’t been taking it.

'You shouldn’t have killed Tekka.’ I replied dryly, trying to remain clam while also trying to work out how to get Rey out of Luke’s company without raising Zorii’s suspicion. Luke’s most recent bodyguard didn’t miss anything. She use to work with Poe but when Snoke had risen to power and Poe’s loyalties leaned in my direction, the witch had been bitter about it since.

‘I didn’t mean to, but he wouldn’t listen to me. Rattling on about prophesies.’ Luke continued, not noticing my lack of focus as his eyes darted to the couch and he frowned. Then I knew he’d seen her.

‘Who is that?’ He asked, seeming genuinely puzzled as if he couldn’t remember ordering his witch to steal Poe and pulling Rey through that portal with him.

‘I’m Rey.’ She smiled, waving and I could almost sense the excitement rolling off her. Not a good sign. The last thing I needed was Rey quizzing Luke when all I wanted was to go home and forget about this whole mess. Preferably with her help.

‘Where did you find her?’ Luke asked, his attention coming back to me as if he couldn’t really work out who I was.

‘A café.’ I replied bluntly. I didn’t want him to know anything else about her. Not where she came from or who she was. ‘I have a rebel attack to clean up and a reputation to maintain, we can have this conversation another time.’

‘Will you actually show up?’ He asked, always wanting to fight and I didn’t have the energy for it.

‘Yes.’ I bit out. I’d have to now since I knew Rey wouldn’t let it go. Not when she needed to know about the book.

‘We need to talk, Ben.’ He pressed, eyes wide and more mad.

‘He has a witch, so I believe he’s run out of excuses.’ Zorii piped up and I barely bit back my growl. I fucking hated that witch.

‘Something has changed about you.’ Luke pressed, his face oddly calm as he took me in, seeming to see things I didn't want him to.

‘I want this over and you’re getting in my way.’ I replied curtly. ‘You’re also hurting my mother.’ 

I knew that if nothing else, talking about my mother would make him see sense if only for a brief moment.

‘I need that book.’ He pressed as if I hadn't spoken and I was worried that even the magic of my mothers name in his ear had worn off. That his madness had reached new heights even I couldn't protect him from. 

‘No, you need a good night sleep and to regain your senses.’ I sighed, moving to the desk. ‘Sit down, drink that.’ I pushed the mixture towards him but he ignored it. He was thinner, his beard a wild mess and he was generally unkempt. I wondered how anyone was following anything he said.

‘You’re supposed to be taking care of him.’ I snapped at Zorii, mainly to get her attention off Rey.

‘Have you ever dealt with a witch who holds the stubbornness of a vampire?’ She raised a pale brow, considering me like she considered everything... as if it was a game.

‘I’ll be back, when I don’t have the Order on my tail.’ I'd have to keep that promise. Now Zorii had stooped to stealing Poe from me I had no choice.

‘If your energy touches Poe again...’ I continued, needing to get my displeasure across but she was still smiling. 

‘I like a challenge, Solo.’ Her smile turned wicked and I wondered if Luke's madness had rubbed off on her.

I turned on my heel before I relieved the witch of her head.

‘You need to rest.’ I said to Poe who’s mouth opened as if he wanted to argue but I turned my attention to Rey.

‘Can you send him home please?’ I asked, unable to even think about arranging cars and I didn’t have anywhere for him to stay with the current mess that was the apartment.

She just nodded and began on the transference before he could utter a word of protest.

‘What about your little witch?’ Zorii called and it took everything in me to bite back my growl as I turned to face the witch once more.

‘That would be your last mistake.’ I smiled and I made sure she could see my fangs. There was a moment of concern in her eyes and that was all I needed.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Dressed in his t-shirt and curled up in the luxurious but cold bed, I couldn’t sleep. All I could do was lay there watching the minutes on the alarm clock tick by. I was anxious, worried and then I was really pissed off.

Wordlessly I’d transferred us back to his apartment and I was quite annoyed Poe hadn’t stayed with us, that might have broke the tension a bit. Ben was the epitome of unapproachable. He was literally vibrating with anger and I felt like I wouldn’t sleep for a week. I’d never been so energised. Then again I'd never used to much magic, killing the shadow demon together not included.

Ben hadn’t took us into the apartment. He'd told Chewie off who moped in the living room instead of running over to us and even Bee who liked to cause drama gave us both a wide berth. He took me wordlessly to the bedroom and I thought my luck was changing but then he just released me to go to the draws, pulled out a t-shirt, hand it to me and then tell me to go to bed. 

I was confused, probably traumatised and a little bit shocked. Vampires were supposed to be overly protective but Ben was acting like he was suddenly made of stone. I was going to argue with him but then his phone started ringing and that was how he had left me there.

I’d sadly taken off my ruined dress myself which was not how I thought the evening was going to end. I’d gotten a shower in the bathroom joined to the bedroom that was stupidly big. I transferred all my stuff and went to work scrubbing the makeup off my face. The shower was so big that by the time I was done I was cold. I dried, put the shirt on he left me with and got into the bed which was also massive and cold.

I’d lain there for long enough to realise I wasn’t going to sleep. There was only a certain amount of times I could punch the pillows and pretend it was going to help me sleep. That was when I started to get angry. My magic joining in until I was irritated by everything.

I’d been to a vampire party, had a nervous breakdown, been leered at by a vampire, had to save my vampires neck and then been transferred to a rebel hang out. And he was angry with me? As if it was my fault?

I found myself in the main room and stomping my way towards his office. I didn’t even bother knocking, I was in his t-shirt and we’d had great sex twenty-four hours ago and I was possibly going to kill him so I decided I was beyond knocking.

He was sat at his desk with his head in his hands and as he looked up at me, I was worried by how tired he looked and then my annoyance at being left alone overpowered my concern.

‘If you’re going to give me the cold shoulder you might as well tell me where the sheets are for the couch.’ I snapped, obviously deciding I had no diplomacy left in me.

‘I’m not giving you the cold shoulder.’ He replied but by the terseness of his tone we both knew it was a lie.

‘Really?’ I snapped, placing my hands on my hips to resist the urge for my magic to come out for the firework display.

‘May I remind you that I’ve just survived a traumatic incident and met a magical legend and I don’t know what any of it means.’ I continued, raising my eyebrow which I thought would make my point but really, I probably just looked like I’d lost my mind.

‘Plus, I’m wired.’ I snapped to finish. That was probably down to the champagne and the near-death side of the evening. More to do with the near death than the drink I would surmise.

‘That happens when you mess with portals.’ He replied dryly.

‘I wasn’t messing with them!’ I snapped.

‘Sorry, I should have said… using them without care.’ He stood slowly; hands planted on the desk as he leaned into them like a teacher telling me off. That’s when I got really pissed off.

‘Next time, I’ll let the ceiling take your head off. Then you can be mad at me for something I’ve actually done wrong.’ I folded my arms over my chest, making sure to narrow my eyes so he knew just how close he was to actually entering the danger-zone.

‘I didn’t say you’d done anything wrong.’ He argued but by the volume of his voice he was talking utter shite.

‘You don’t need to say it, Heathcliff!’ I snapped and watched him genuinely look at me in shock.

‘What?’ He frowned but I was too far gone for explanations.

‘May I remind you, I saved your life, your friends life and nearly got myself in trouble with an ancient witch I’m pretty certain is going mad and would probably harvest this book from my very soul at any opportunity.’ My voice was rising, and my hand gestures were getting wilder but I couldn’t stop myself. ‘So now I’m freaked right the fuck out and where is _my_ vampire? Brooding.’

‘I’m not brooding.’ He half growled.

‘Sitting in the dark is the epitome of brooding.’ I challenged, glaring at him for good measure.

‘Why are you angry?’ He sounded genuinely confused which I should have took pity on but I wasn’t being normal Rey. I was champagne and trauma deep and clearly in the mood to fight.

‘The bed is cold and your pissing me off.’ That was the simplest I could make it for him.

The I realised how stupid I sounded, stood there in his shirt trying basically to get him to come to bed because I was lonely by fighting.

Realising how much of a mess I was, I turned and left him there. Heading back to the bedroom before the shame could really set in. Chewie woofed in greeting and I felt bad not responding. 

‘What are you doing?’ He called after me as I stomped across the living room, making my way back to the bedroom and the fucking cold bed.

‘Going to sleep, like an obedient little pet.’ I shouted back with a sickly-sweet voice as I made it into the bedroom and he joined me at vampire speed.

‘You don’t have an obedient bone in your body!’ He laughed humorously and that was when I realised he must have had a death wish because I genuinely began to worry my blood was boiling inside my veins.

‘This isn’t funny.’ I narrowed my eyes, hoping he took it as a sign he’d gone too far. He didn’t.

‘What’s not funny is you wandering around Pryde’s residence.’ He replied sharply and I couldn’t help but gasp.

I was stood by the bed and he was in the doorway. In the back of my mind I had some pride I’d managed to get him in the same room but I was far too angry now to try and get him in the bed.

‘WHAT!? Have you lost your mind!?’ I shrieked. He couldn’t be serious! That was his problem?

‘Numerous times since I met you.’ He fired back so quickly I wondered how long he was thinking of it.

‘I wasn’t wandering! It’s not my fault your grandmother gave me a vision! I didn’t even know it was possible to travel in a vision!’ I shouted, almost stomping my foot with the ridiculousness of him.

‘A vision?’ He frowned, seeming genuinely interested but I was off the deep end.

‘I’m sorry... I must not have disclosed that detail while I was trying to save everybody!’ I snapped.

‘You should have been with me!’ He snapped back.

‘It’s also your fault for proclaiming I’m off limits! Way to make them all curious! I didn’t stand a chance!’ Of course I didn’t. Reserved heartless Ben Solo suddenly all over a little witch from nowhere. He had to be mad to think it wouldn’t raise a few eyebrows.

‘You are off limits.’ He half growled, looking at me in that intense way that usually made me need new knickers but my anger seemed to be immune to his broody-charms.

‘To you especially if you keep being a big arse!’ I challenged, he wasn’t really being an arse. I suspected he was being extremely cool headed for a vampire, but, I was obviously in a dangerous mood.

‘I’m not doing anything.’ He threw his arms out in exasperation and then I realised I probably had lost my mind. He was just minding his business.

Bottom line of this whole argument. I wanted him in that bed and preferably in me.

‘You’re standing over there and you should be here!’ I snapped and he looked at me like he could read every thought in my mind and he’d come to the same conclusion about my madness.

‘Nevermind!’ I flung my hands up and turned to the bed, bending over to pull the covers back and get into it. I didn’t get very far.

I was seized from behind tightly, both his arms around my middle and his head was resting on my shoulder. We stayed like that, him pulling in calming breaths and me hoping he didn’t let me go.

‘I’ve had more emotions in the last few hours than I know how to deal with.’ He spoke so softly I couldn’t help but curl my hands around his where they held me, holding him tighter as I pressed myself back against him.

‘I’m sorry.’ He finished, kissing my neck before resting his head there once more and he released a heavy relieved breath as if expecting my rejection.

‘I’m sorry about the transfer. I shouldn’t-.’ I sighed but he pulled me around to face him, cupped my face and kissed me quiet.

‘I know why you did it.’ He said against my lips as he freed my hair from its bun and then started to run his fingers through it as he leant back to contemplate me like I was some interesting riddle.

‘Are you still angry with me?’ I whispered.

‘I’m never angry with you.’ He replied, turning to kiss the side of my head.

‘Really?’ He wasn’t giving me that impression earlier.

‘I’d forgive you anything.’ He said softly against my cheek as he made his way back to my lips.

‘Anything?’ I asked between kissed, running my fingers through his hair.

‘Anything. That’s how dangerous you are to me.’ He finished and the intensity of the words made my heart take up an irregular rhythm which seemed to make his smile widen.

‘I’m not-.’ I began weakly but he pulled me against him, his hands going to my arse beneath the shirt as he pulled me against him. He was super aroused.

Oh lord, what had I done.

‘Do you understand?’ He whispered in a menacingly sexy way that might have set me to almost orgasm if I could get my brain to work properly.

‘Don’t we need to build up to make-up sex?’ I whispered, suddenly weirdly nervous as it hit me full force, I had no clue what I was doing again. Plus, he was in a strange mood and I didn’t know how to handle him.

‘We’re skipping a few steps.’ He replied, suddenly I was up, my legs around his hips as he kissed me and deposited me on the bed. Then the shirt was gone, and I was lying there in nothing but my knickers under his dark gaze. I was fairly sure that was the point when every limb went bright red.

I didn’t have long to contemplate our change in positions because he was leaning over me, kissing me as his hand ran over my body and the other braced his weight on the bed. I was all over him, hands on his shoulders trying to pull him closer.

He stopped kissing me to work on my breasts as my hands ran through his hair and my knee’s pressed against his side, my feet resting on the edge of his bed. He kept going, down and down. Nipping my skin until it was impossible for me to keep still but he kept going until his mouth was just at the band of my very boring and definitely getting replaced very soon knickers.

Then out eyes met and his were filled with such dark mischief I couldn’t even contemplate what he was about to do. My mouth went dry and then he pulled my knickers off and I think my heart stopped working.

I think he heard it because a wicked grin came to his lips and then that mouth was back on my stomach and he slowly made his way down.

'Ben.' I breathed nervously, this was a level of intimacy I couldn’t get my head around but I was here for it. So nervous and excited at the same time I think I was just going to reach orgasm watching how his shoulders stretched his shirt as he bent over me, never mind when he finally hit his target.

He seemed to sense the nervous side of my mental ramblings because he kissed the inside of my thigh and my heart melted along with something else. Then his fingertips were brushing against me as he continued to lightly kiss my stomach. I started to move, trying to get him to press harder as my hands curled in the bedding.

‘Please.’ I begged and his fingers pressed harder, one entering me and my head fell back in the sheer pleasure of it. I couldn’t stop moving, especially as his fangs ran over the inside of my thigh, so far away and close at the same time.

‘Ben.’ I moaned, needing something else, something more and then his tongue ran over the sensitive skin there and he was feeding. It hit me like a lightening bolt, I came with a whimper as he growled against the inside of my thigh. I didn't know vampires could feed there but I was fucking thrilled with the new information. He was quick and sealed the wound but then his lips drifted to my peak and he joined his mouth with his hands and I almost blacked out from the pleasure of it.

He was relentless, asking me for things I didn’t know I could give him. When I came again I moaned his name, my fists in his hair, holding him to me as I fought to catch my breath, mainly because I was trying to work out what was better, sex or oral sex.

He was kissing the inside of my thigh again, right over where he fed, and I might orgasm again just with the thought of it but then he made his way back up my body. His fangs were scraping my oversensitive skin. When he got to my breasts a sound left my lips that made my legs open wider and my hips raise to brush against him. He growled, moving to my neck as he nipped the skin there almost playfully.

‘That’s enough for you tonight.’ He said, trying to sound stern but I could still feel his arousal and I wasn’t done with him yet.

I shook my head, pulling his mouth to mine as I kissed him greedily.

‘Rose gave me a healing orb.’ I whispered, pulling his shirt out of his trousers so I could feel the lean muscle of his back.

‘Rey.’ He complained but I wasn’t listening, trapping him with my legs.

'You're overdressed.' I half panted, my hands running over the hard planes of his back under his shirt. I wasn’t going to argue with him. He’d given me a second wind and I wasn’t going to settle with oral sex no matter how mind-blowing it was. I was hungry for the mains.

'I was waiting for my witch to help me.' He nipped my jaw and in a moment, he was naked and I was rewarded with him smiling against my lips before he kissed me.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Maybe I wasn’t going to kill her, but she was going to be the death of me, of that I was certain.

'Gentle.' I cautioned which only drew a frustrated sigh from her lips as she continued to arch into me, trying to gain another inch as I held onto one of her hip, keeping her at a comfortable depth. Comfortable for her. I was in hell. Resisting every urge in me to lose control and take her.

I let my head fall forward which was another mistake, her heart vein was right under my nose and my fangs began to throb. The momentary distraction made my grip slip and Rey gained a few more milometers, her hands digging into my back as her legs went wider, forcing more of my weight onto her. Which only made a whimper leave her lips as her grip grew tighter. I didn’t even stop her. I was in too much ecstasy.

'Rey.' I groaned, needing to find some control but she wouldn’t stop moving and I was pretty sure she was making a mess of my back.

‘Feed.’ She moaned, tipping her head to the side and I was completely stunned momentarily by the bossy and alluringness of her. I knew why she wanted it, her getting off on it more than me might send me over the edge and I didn’t want to hurt her.

‘Ben.’ She moaned, pulling at me and I could feel the heat of her magic, her frustration as it rose from her skin.

I did as I was told. My hand moving between us as I pulled her blood into my mouth and my thrusts increased, taking what she wanted to give me. I made it quick enough so that I could still watch her as she rode through her orgasm. Head tipped back so I could see her neck and the marks of feeding. Then I was kissing her there, running my tongue over the over sensitive flesh and feeling her react to it, hearing her breaths stutter as she tried to get even closer.

'He just wanted to be right here.' I whispered into her ear, allowing my possessive streak to take told. To bare that side of myself I hated but couldn’t hide. I could hide nothing from her as I felt myself near the peak.

Her eyes opened, drunk on ecstasy as she took me in, knowing exactly what I meant.  
Pryde.  
‘He’s wrong. There is nothing better than you.' I whispered against her lips, feeling her limbs wrap around me as I finally gave in and came. Let her hold onto me, kiss and nip at my neck as I rode myself through it.

I tipped my head, nipping at her ear before I remembered the importance of what I wanted to say.

'Not your smile, not your laugh, not your mind or the way everything excites you. Especially not the way you kiss me or the way you go feral in my bed. Nothing.' I pressed myself closer to her, my breaths harsh from her passion as I tried to pull myself together and my lips moved to her cheek where I tasted the wet saltiness of tears.

'Rey?' I asked, worried and pulling back as much as she’d allow her grip to stretch but she was smiling at me.

'I... I don't want you to go away.' She spoke so softly, halting as if she didn’t want the words to leave her lips. Yet I saw it, that vulnerability and nervousness as if she’d exposed too much.

'I can't. I have a witch to take care of.' I replied, bracing my weight on my forearms so I could cup her face, wipe her tears away and kiss her already over kissed lips.

‘Stop being sweet.’ She whispered against my lips.

'I'm going to be sweet to you for a very long time, Rey.' I replied without hesitation. Not even afraid I’d revealed too much as I pulled back to see her. Fingertips drifting over the edge of her jaw. ‘Do you understand that?’

'Promise me.' She whispered, so softly and fearfully it made something inside of me hurt. I never wanted her to be alone again. Not when I knew that torment too well.

'I swear it. Even if you didn’t have that fucking book. I'd want you right here.' Where she belonged, by my side. She was scared I’d leave her and all I could think of was asking her to be mine. To bond with me, become my mate and share with me that vision.

‘Even if I drive you mad?’ She asked in an even smaller voice.

‘Especially since you drive me mad.’ I replied, realising I’d probably lost my mind as I rolled us to out sides. She instantly curled closer, tucking herself against me as I pulled the covered over us.

‘Are you tired?’ She whispered, tracing patterns on my arm.

‘I have a hellion in my care.’ I replied and was rewarded with the beaming smile that came to her lips and made me want to kiss it from her mouth. But her lips were already swollen enough.

‘Can I tell you about my vision now?’ She asked, pressing even closer.

‘Tell me in the morning.’ I sighed, running my hand up and down her back to reassure her that I did care, she’d just worn me out too much. I was more exhausted than I’d been in my life and most of it was simply from worry.

We went into a calmly silence, sleep almost having me but she kept fidgeting, her legs moving under the covers.

‘Do you think Poe will be okay? I gave him a heavy dose of magic.’ She whispered.

‘He’s had it before.’ I muttered in response.

‘Maybe-.’ She began again.

‘Go to sleep.’ I ordered, knowing she’d need it and she was just stubborn in fighting it.

‘I can’t remember you being this bossy when I agreed to stay here.’ She replied.

‘I wasn’t. Now I see the error of my ways.’ I pulled her closer, bringing her thigh over my leg as her head tucked under my chin, her breath a soft flutter against my neck. Her hand ran across my side to rest on my back and because she was a tease and out for trouble, she traced small patterns there.

‘I’d forgive you anything too. Even if you won’t forgive yourself.’ She whispered against my neck and then tipped her head to kiss my jaw.  
'Go to sleep.' I sighed, kissing her forehead.

‘Kiss me first, bossy vampire.' She whispered, tipping her head back to I could see her face and the small teasing smile on her lips. Thankfully, she looked exhausted, so I kissed her slow and deep. She curled closer to me like a cat seeking warmth and all I could do was hold her tighter. I moved from her lips to her neck, kissing the mark that still hadn’t fully healed there and I felt her slump against me as if sleep had claimed her all at once.

I tucked her head under my chin, feeling her small breaths against my neck as I ran my fingers through her hair. So much contentment and calm I didn't know what to do with it. Then there was a small whimper which made my eyes open. Chewie sat in the doorway, tail thumping against the hardwood. I nodded slightly and he crept across the room, gently climbing onto the bed the other side of Rey. His head resting on her hip as he watched me with those old loving eyes. Then it came to me slowly, the same peaceful calm I'd longed for without realising it. The feeling of being home.

Thankfully I drifted off before the fucking cat showed up and ruined the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!  
> So so so sorry this took so long, its been so hard to stay motivated with the way the world is right now.  
> Hope everyone is doing okay and staying safe.  
> Thank you to all of you for sticking with me! It means a lot.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter <3  
> P.S sorry for errors.

It turned out expensive champagne, and mind blowing make up sex made you thirsty. Also, I was confronted with the massive issue of how to get out from under extreme cuddle action with a large vampire. Never mind a hellhound draped across the bottom of the bed and a very vocal if disturbed Bee who had decided to sleep on top of my head.

With a good deal of wiggling and gentle rolling I managed to get myself to the edge of the bed and get out. Only to realise I was naked. Brilliant.

Scrambling around in the dark was harder than I usually found it. Mainly because I didn’t usually sleep with anyone who had super sensitive hearing. I managed to find my knickers after crawling around on the floor like an idiot and I had to settle for Ben’s shirt because it was apparent the t-shirt I’d worn for bed had been cast into oblivion. I buttoned up as many buttons as I could before realising I’d buttoned it wonky, giving up on the notion that squinting harder would give me night vision, I tiptoed out into the hall and to the kitchen.

I tried to keep my eyes as closed as I could, wanting to go straight back to sleep doubtful it would work but I’d already made a fool of myself so I might as well continue. I made myself a big glass of water and turned to go back to bed when a glow from the kitchen table caught my attention and my staying sleepy tactic went right out the window.

It was coming from the book which I definitely didn’t leave on the kitchen table, yet it looked slightly different, the pages illuminated beneath the worn leather cover.

It wasn’t the book I’d been reading. No, by the worn red leather and life symbol stamped on the front it looked like the compendium of mythic’s. A book that had been burned in the purge. I stepped closer, trying not to be too freaked out as it opened up without command, showing me pages that definitely belonged to the destroyed book or what the accounts of the book described it looking like.

Freaked the fuck out, I slammed it shut, looking at the front again but it had shifted back. It was the same book I’d been studying. Padme’s book.

I flipped it back open and it had changed again, this time it was spells of the cruel and divine. Another lost book. I shut it and opened it again, mythic’s of vampires. Again and I was faced with the compendium of the divine and secrets of the magical universe.

Oh God. These were all books that no longer existed. I knew because I’d studied just how much their absence had rendered the supernatural weakened. Leading to the rise of purists like Snoke. Also diminishing the amount of magical babies born or mix creatures.

Padme’s book in the picture was a book of prophesies… yet this one held far more than a prophecy, I’d learnt that but now, it was showing me impossible things.

If she’d managed to hide all the texts here, she’d protected them with prophecies. For some reason she didn’t trust Luke to see them. Of course she didn’t, not with the darkness that had clouded his judgement when it came to Ben. He was going down the same path as Anakin, trying to change the future and not understanding the warnings that came with magic. Whoever read the book needed to use it for the right reason. To learn from those mistakes.

I downed my water, dropping the glass in the sink with a clatter as I sprinted across the living room and raced into the bedroom.

'Ben!' I jumped on the bed, bounding once as I took hold of his arms and shook him awake. I probably shouldn’t have done that, his eyes snapped open and he looked almost as freaked out as I felt.

Chewie woofed in complaint and Bee scattered with a screech as if the devil was on his heels.

'What time is it?' He tried to sit up and see over my shoulder through squinted eyes as if another demon was hanging about there. I ignored the thought of how sexy he looked sleepy.

'I figured it out.' I grinned.

‘Are you wearing my shirt?’ He asked, eyes dropping to where it was haphazardly buttoned to the extent a boob was probably on its way out to greet him.

‘Ben.’ I snapped, needing his full attention.

'Figured what out?' He asked, rubbing his face and pushing his hair out of his face.

'The book.' I clarified, needing him to catch up quicker than this.

'Now?' He frowned, pushing himself up to look over my shoulder as if it would be stood in the doorway waving at him in human form.

'It's a compendium.' I clarified. Watching his dark eyes take me in as he tried to make sense of what I was saying and pull himself into actual consciousness.

'I thought it was a book of prophesies.' He whispered, looking like he was trying his best to hold back a yawn.

'No... the prophesies are to guard it.' That was what that vision was telling me last night but I just hadn’t been on the ball enough to realise it. Plus the other creepy vampire lurking about and the near death occurrence.

'What's at the centre.' He asked, pushing himself up to a better sitting position

'Every spell book ever written and the history of the species.' The words seemed to leave me in one breath and could tell he was struggling to keep up with how fast I was talking. 'All of them.'

'That’s not possible.' He replied, seeming genuinely puzzled by the idea but the book was currently glowing in the kitchen and it wasn’t messing about anymore.

'She put them all together in one book.' I smiled, and I could hardly believe the brilliance of it 'Snoke doesn’t want the prophesies.... he wants the spells.' He couldn’t let the rebellion get it because it would prove just how little power he actually needed. Everything the rebellion needed to come back, to fight back.

'We need to help Luke.' That explained why he’d gone mad and it also was the reason we needed to help him, he was the only one who’d know what to do with this. Of course he was, he’d gone mad looking for them.

'What?' Ben asked, now seriously considering me as if I’d lost my mind.

'He's gone mad because he was trying to study the book. We need his help. I don’t think there is madness in your family. I think your grandfather saw part of a prophase and tried to change it. That's why he fell. Not realising it wasn’t a prophesied but a warning.' It all made sense and it also made sense why such a powerful witch like Padme would suddenly perish from something as weak as a broken heart.

Her grief had fuelled her decision and she’d used all of her magic to put the books in one place. Of course it seemed impossible, magic like that had life or death consequences but she knew it had to be done. Of course, because we all needed to be on this path.

Why Luke had gone mad trying to stop Ben from the choices he had to make. Choices that brought the book to me. No matter how horrid and awful this war was, this all had to mean something.

'What do you mean... a warning?' Ben asked cautiously, pulling me from my internal ramblings.

'Well, they're real but some reveal themselves for a purpose. To motivate, warn or remind someone of something.' Sometimes it only revealed fractions of things, terrible things that could only be taken as a warning, you couldn’t get the whole picture.

If Anakin had seen Padme’s death, he’d read it wrong.

'Why?' I asked, seeing the strange look on his face as if he was concerned by the idea.

'I’ve had one.' He replied, looking at me in that intense way where I didn’t really know what was going on.

'Since the books been here?' I frowned. 'What was it about?'

'I can’t tell you. It might not come true.' He teased, confusing me with his humour considering we were talking about some pretty heavy and life changing things.

'That’s a wish.' I challenged. 'Was there a certain witch present?' I asked stupidly. It was his vision I shouldn’t go snooping despite how much I wanted to be in it.

'Yes.' He smiled and I tried to hide how suddenly embarrassed I was by asking, so I leant forward and kissed him.

Suddenly finding or positions reversed, my head was on the pillows and Ben was over me, his mouth going to my neck as his hand started on the measly wonky buttons I’d managed to get fastened.

Chewie took the hint and exited the bed, a hint I was still trying to catch up with.

'What are you doing?' I whispered, knowing exactly what he was doing and needing him to get there much faster.

'Saying good morning.’ He replied

‘It’s not even five yet.’ I replied, not knowing why I was protesting at the same time I was trying to wiggle free of the shirt.

He gave me a look that even in the dark with my minimal experience in these situations I knew exactly what it meant.

‘We cant have sex again. We had sex a few hours ago.’ I whispered seriously at the same time wondering why I was trying to talk him out of it. He clearly wasn’t listening to me as he’d made it down my body, littering kisses as he went. His fangs gently grazed my stomach, nipping playfully as his thumb ran over the spot he'd last fed on my inner thigh and the memory caused me to gasp as he now considered me from where he crouched between my legs.

‘Vampire.’ He replied by way of explanation, continuing to drag my recently retrieved knickers down my legs. He was obviously already naked which I was taking as a massive bonus and I gave up stupidly questioning his morning greeting as he went to work.

Nipping the inside of my thigh over my fresh bite which almost sent me over the edge alone before returning his attention back to my core and I was pretty sure I was either on the verge of combusting or I was about to rip a large chunk of his hair out when a shrill ringing cut through my embarrassing moaning and panting.

We both went still and then ben breathed a curse against my thigh which I swear if it was an inch to the left… would have sorted me out perfectly.

'Please tell me that’s your alarm?' I panted, not fully believing the cruelty of his world.

'Sorry.' He whispered against my stomach, kissing it before moving for his side of the bed where his clothes had been left. Then with vampire speed he had his phone in hand, underwear on and was out the room.

I was left to lie there with the worst ache downstairs, worried something bad was going on and not wanting ben to have to deal with it. I pulled the covers up, realising it wasn’t helpful to be spread eagle.

'I have to go.'

'Okay.' I whispered, hating that look on his face. As he quickly got dressed and I was just left to watch and worry about him. I didn’t know what to say, there was nothing really I could say. We both hated it and I hated it more having to watch him be trapped by it.

He came back to the bed during my internal ranting, pulling on a dark blazer and fixing his tie.

‘I don’t want to go.’ He clarified, leaning forward to kiss me and I made an effort to smooth his hair which was thankfully still attached to his head.

‘It’s okay.’ I lied, knowing nothing about this was okay.

‘Please don’t get into any trouble today.’ He whispered against my lips before moving to kiss my neck. Again, not helping the situation downstairs but it was sweet.

‘How much trouble can I find in the apartment?’ I asked, slightly annoyed he was suggesting all the trouble was my fault. He pulled back to look at me as if I was mad, kissed me once more and left. I couldn’t help but notice there was something strange about him when he came back from his call. A look on his face I hadn’t seen before.

It couldn’t be good, especially after last night. I wonder if all the rebels got out safe after the attack. I couldn’t even fully picture what happened, just the slight ache in my limbs from using so much magic so suddenly.

Chewie came back into the room shortly after as if he’d been sent to watch me. He perched on the bed, tail thumping against the duvet as if waiting for his next command.

This all wasn’t okay. It especially wasn’t okay because I didn’t even have a vibrator here and his showerhead wasn’t detachable. Great. I’d just have to simmer down and wait for him to come back like some sexual maniac.

No, I should get up and study the book while the answers were so clear in my mind. I should also try and fix the apartment, considering I couldn’t usually get back to sleep once I was awake anyway. Now I was wide awake and trying to fix the apartment would be the distraction I needed so I busied myself with that.

I fed Bee before he had a nervous breakdown. I didn’t know how much food a hellhound took so I had to google it and work it out by the back of the package of dog food which took me embarrassingly longer than necessary. Then took out my notebook and scattered some spells about that I’d worked out. Some fixed things straight away and others would take awhile, like the one I put on the front door.

I got a shower while I waited, glaring at the shower head that didn’t detach before I got myself ready for the day. Comfy gym bottoms and a yoga vest.

I made a coffee and some toast and got to work on the book. If Ben was having problems then I wanted to help. I was on the couch, Bee on my lap and Chewie by my feet as I tried to decode a section on vampire bloodlines. I’d already worked through a few other pages, my neck was hurting and the 5am wake up call was starting to show.

‘You know what they say about witches who study too hard.’ A familiar voice taunted, and I looked up to find Rose stood there in a bath robe with a towel around her head. Finn next to her who gave me a big grin and a shy wave as he looked about the apartment.

‘How did you get here?’ I asked, looking down at my hands but the book had vanished, slinking off to wherever it hid for most of my adventures. I got to my feet, disturbing Bee who jumped onto the couch to complain as I stretched my arms and wondered if it was possible to get a hunchback off too much reading.

‘I was bored and Finn wasn’t up to anything.’ She shrugged, pulling the towel off her head to continue to dry her hair as if she’d walked out of the showers here. I was busy still trying to contemplate her but I was suddenly seized by Finn and lifted off my feet with a bigger hug than I think he’d ever given me.

‘I’m sorry Rey, Rose told me what happened.’ He whispered but must have sensed my body go suddenly ridged. Finn couldn’t know things without them putting him in danger. ‘As much as she could.’ He clarified before I could get worried.

‘This way we’ll keep it covert.’ Rose chipped in, dumping herself down on the couch before resting her feet on the coffee table, clearly comfortable. As she snatched up a piece of my writing and tried to read the extra messy scribbles. What could I say, I was excited.

‘Have you had breakfast? I think we should order something.’ Finn asked, pulling back to see me.

‘I second that.’ Rose replied, still not looking up from the page.

I should have asked Rose about last night, try to get my head around everything that happened but she didn’t seem too disturbed by the events or willing to bring it up. Also, I was just happy to have my friends here, to pretend like everything was normal. At least until the next near death experience turned up. Perhaps that was selfish but perhaps I needed to be a little selfish before my head fell off with everything that was going on.

‘Lets order breakfast.’ I smiled, holding onto Finn a little tighter and actually being excited for a normal day. Well as normal as it could be before I stumbled into trouble or Ben came home with the next problem.

Chewie let out a loud woof and I took that as permission.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Today couldn’t get any worse. Snoke wanted answers and when that was the case it didn’t matter if you were guilty or innocent. I was struggling to find any, although Pryde’s home had received damage, most of the rebels had got themselves out of there before more Order members could arrive.

Witches had died and vampires had been injured but that didn’t bother Snoke. Of course not. Everyone was replaceable and every vampire could find a new witch. It was the principle he had a problem with. Nothing broke the Order, especially not something as dysfunctional as the rebellion.

That’s why he had a point to prove and he was going to do it in the worst way.

Connix, the witch who’d been loyal to Luke the longest, the witch who’d taken care of my mother and who had trained with me. She was being held in the interrogation facility beneath my very feet. I’d kept myself too busy, anything for an excuse to not be called there. I was a coward.

I should have wanted to say goodbye, to try and comfort her but I knew there was nothing I could say. Nothing would comfort either of us because we understood the finality of this.

I was supposed to be examining reports on recent raids and finding the next location to attack but I couldn’t even see the words. I just sat there numb, hating Hux for not warning me sooner and hating myself for even being here.

A familiar presence entered my office, Holdo dressed as pointlessly extravagantly as always, considering me thoughtfully as she stood in the doorway, not making her intentions clear.

‘You know the rules.’ I snapped, not in the mood for anymore guilt on my conscience.

‘They haven’t told you then?’ She smiled, coming further into the office to lean back against the bookcase to consider me like I was a child again.

‘Of course they have.’ Snoke had relished in it and I think id caused myself internal damage trying to keep all my emotions contained.

‘Your mother is distressed.’ She replied, still looking at me in that way as if waiting for me to spring into action. There was no action, there was nothing now.

‘Why are you telling me as if there is something, I can do about it?’ I hated the bitterness of the guilt as it sat in my mouth.

‘Not you. Luke.’ She replied calmly as if he could solve anything and wasn’t short of sense at the minute. The vision of Rey came to the forefront of my mind, how happy she was with the answer. I knew she was right, yet that small part of myself wouldn’t let the pain go of his betrayal. It was foolish and selfish but perhaps that was just who I was.

‘Unless you want her tied to a pyre with yourself, that’s not happening.’ I replied, both annoyed at her and myself. As if anything was that simple anymore.

‘What about this witch I’m hearing so much about?’ She asked which made me tense. Pryde needed to shut his mouth. It was my fault for even thinking I could take Rey there without anyone noticing but they had noticed her. Of course they had, she’d stopped the attack from becoming more deadly than it already was.

‘Leave.’ I snapped. I didn’t need Rey anywhere near this mess. Not when it was nothing but a huge pile of my own mistakes. There was nothing Luke could do because the witches would recognise his energy, Snoke would know it better than anyone. Luke also didn’t know the containment facility well enough. I’d have to be with him and then that would reveal myself as the spy. Nothing worked and that was the point. It was a trap.

Thankfully Holdo left me to stare blankly into my cold coffee as I rubbed at my neck to try and stop the bastard of all headaches. Everything was so messed up.

I knew what Connix meant to my mother. I knew how much this would hurt her. That’s why Snoke was relishing in it, probably because this might be the thing to finally break the symbol of the resistance.

As if sensing my distress, another presence entered my office and I realised I needed to buy a fucking charmed door that only let people in I wanted to see.

Phasma stood there, a smile on her red lips as if this was another day at the office.

‘Solo, I believed visits between you and your mother were prohibited.’ She purred, striding across the room to lean against my desk.

‘I thought Snoke didn’t like you out of his sight?’ I asked, wishing he’d call her back at any minute.

‘He’s preoccupied, since Pryde is singing your witches praises.’ She smiled slyly. ‘It’s in your best interests to shut him up. If you let the demon do its work… this wouldn’t be my problem.’

‘You’re not as smart as you think you are.’ I replied, watching as her eyes took in the room seeking any evidence of the turmoil going on in my mind. I wouldn’t give it to them. Not my pain or grief for a woman who my mother cared deeply for. I flipped the closest file open and took the lid off my pen.

‘You’re out of time.’ She taunted. ‘The witch dies tomorrow. Pryde is throwing a little party. He wants your witch there and your mother.’

‘Of course.’ I replied curtly, already trying to think of a way I could change Snoke’s mind. I didn’t need my mother or Rey anywhere near that. Especially not now.

‘I hope she doesn’t show you up, I’d hate to see her punished.’ She grinned, turning and leaving as quickly as she’d arrived, only to be met in the doorway by Poe. Thankfully he had two coffees in his hand but he looked worse than I felt.

She regarded him with distain before disappearing out of sight and I didn’t dare breathe a sigh of relief until the clicking of her heels vanished too.

‘Please tell me this hell is almost over?’ I asked, rubbing my neck and trying to pull in a calming breath but it didn’t work. I feared nothing would anymore.

‘You have three more interrogations and warrants to oversee.’ He sighed, seeming just as distressed with the day as I was as he put the coffees on my desk and tried to give me an apologetic smile. It appeared we were both in pain but we wouldn’t speak about it. Of course not, that wasn’t our routine. No, we just had to pretend that this was normal and there was nothing beyond this. We had to because there was no way to survive if we really allowed what was happening to sink in. No, because admitting it was giving up and I wouldn’t give up until I’d made it right.

Until his sacrifices were worth it.

That was the promise.

‘I’ll get us something to make it a little less daunting.’ He smiled, turning to leave me once more and I wanted to ask him not to. I couldn’t bare the darkness of my own thoughts but it wasn’t fare to put it on him.

Instead I was left to pretend I could focus on anything else but the hollowness seeming to consume my chest. I’d messed everything up. The anger and frustration of that tightened my limbs, an anger I hadn’t felt in years. Volatile and raw. An anger Luke said reminded him too much of Vader which only made me hate him more.

I banged my fist on the table. The papers were thrown into the air as if on command, scattering about the floor as if I’d willed them away from myself. I found myself on my feet, my hair clattering backwards as I looked down at my hand but there was nothing there. Nothing but that sensation I’d felt numerous times before, the slight irritation of magic as if I’d held a spell. Like when I’d held Rey’s magic.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

I’d made the right decision although my body was regretting it. I’d eaten two takeout’s in one day and lounged about with my friends. I started to feel bad with how hectic and impossible Ben’s day probably was. So, I’d ordered for him and put it in the microwave ready for whenever he came in.

I’d kind of forgotten that the world could have ended last night. Although Rose had filled me in, I’d apparently blocked it out. I didn’t even want to consider how easily such magic had come to me. I hadn’t muttered a spell or even tried. No really and the books insistence to be read was doing little to quieten those worried in the darker part of my mind.

Although it was good to see Finn and Rose, I couldn’t help the feeling that the book needed something from me. An irritating sensation wouldn’t leave me alone, as if I was being watched and I had something I should be focusing on.

Rose seemed to pick up on it when it was late enough for us to crack open the wine and finish a bottle. Despite the chilled atmosphere of the day I clearly wasn’t giving her and Finn my full attention. When he slopped off to the bathroom and to nosey about the apartment I gave Rose the rushed one minute breakdown of my most recent dilemma.

‘Rey, whatever you do. Don’t talk to it.’ She warned with no trace of humour.

‘What?’ I snapped, that wasn’t helpful at all.

‘I’m being serious. If this is as big as you think it is…. Don’t.’ She took hold of my arm, her grip tight and serious. So serious I suddenly felt scared. ‘Bad things happen when you ask cursed books for help.’

‘It’s not a curse.’ I whispered back but the intensity didn’t leave her eyes. She wasn’t the same the rest of the evening and when they left I felt a odd bitterness in my mouth, as if I’d made a mistake. I didn’t want Rose to be angry with me but I needed the answers.

I was sick of everyone thinking I couldn’t control this magic, it was mine and if the book wanted to speak to me I needed to listen. Nothing else was working so perhaps a little bit of foolishness was all we had left to rely on.

Frustrated I got up to walk around the apartment and check on my spells. At least the front door was fixed and most of the damage had been reversed.

Rey. Came whispered in my ear and I glanced over my shoulder at the book where it had returned, sitting on the couch in the same spot I’d been in. As if mocking me. I gave it a taste of its own medicine, choosing to tidy up and feed the animals.

I’d taken Chewie out for regular breaks and right now I needed one. I walked the block, letting him do his business before getting back to the apartment, pouring myself a glass of wine and contemplating the book where it sat across from me waiting.

 _Don’t talk to it._ Rose’s warning came again but I didn’t know how else to deal with it. This wasn’t like any other ancient text I’d ever encountered and the longer I left it, the more danger Ben was in and the madder Luke was likely to get.

‘Come on.’ I snapped, crossing the room to deal with it head on as if confronting a moody teenager. ‘I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want.’

I’d studied my notes and practised some spells but it didn’t seem enough. There was something else it wasn’t telling me, wanting me to figure out some kind of riddle I was sure was beyond my reach.

Chewie let out a low whine, turning me to see him sat next to his water bowl. I tried not to let it scare me, Chewie was just a vocal hellhound but as I turned back to the book, everything changed.

Cold nipped at my exposed skin, florescent light illuminated the dark cavernous space and in the centre of it all was a chair and tied to it with their head bowed forward was a woman. A witch.

The wineglass I was holding hit the floor and shattered. The witch tied to the chair looked up. Bloody and beaten. We just stared at each other. Her in clear pain and me in comfy yoga clothes and woolly socks, unable to fully comprehend what I was seeing. This wasn’t a vision, it couldn’t be because she was looking right at me.

‘Help me.’ She whispered and as the coldness of the room bit into my skin, I knew it was real. I’d wished myself here. I knew those chains holding her, magic resistant. The type the order used.

Oh My God. I willed the ancient witches to tell me I hadn’t willed myself into an Order facility but that was exactly what I had done. The urge to flee was nauseating but as I looked at her I couldn’t move.

Help her. Whispered in my ear and I knew what I’d done. I asked it what it wanted and it’d shown me exactly that.

Fuck.

I crossed the space, realising why her magic was so familiar. I’d felt it last night during the attack. I grasped the chain, trying to find where it began but it was endless, just looping around her so tightly I wondered how she could breathe. The chain was resistant to magic. I didn’t know what to do.

I muttered spells hopelessly but nothing. All the fucking times that stupid book had given me powers beyond the norm and right now it was silent.

‘Bastard!’ I snapped, yanking at it in frustration and it shattered in my palm like glass. Sending me reeling backwards to land on my arse.

I’d only seen strength like that in a vampire. I wasn’t a vampire. I stared in shock my heart beating a mile a minute and the witch slid off the chair, a whimper leaving her lips.

‘Shit.’ I snapped, moving around to help her however a noise came from outside the room. A scratch of a key in the lock.

‘Shitty shit.’ I shut my eyes and thought about bens living room, tried to picture it and the whine of Bee made me open my eyes. The fat tabby was sat opposite me watching suspiciously with Chewie at his side, woofing cautiously and I had a rebel witch in my arms.

‘Shit.’ I said again just for good measure.


End file.
